Venus de Lovi
by Apollonia-Artemisia
Summary: How can Antonio's life get any worse? First, his mother disappears, than he falls in love with a girl he thinks hates him, now he has a hit on his head! Warning: violence, AU, human names and genderflipped characters.
1. Chapter 1

_You'll be surprise to know that I got this idea while watching the series finally of Wizards of Waverly Place. At first this idea was going to be a parody of the Disney channel show with the Vargas family as a Russos type family and FemRomano was the main character. Now, it's mixed with Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and mythological (mainly Greco-Roman) influence. _

_As for the town Nysa, it's named after the place Zeus was raised (in one myth). The town is like Sunnydale from Buffy. It's also in Canada (either in Alberta, Nova Scotia or Ontario). My nationalism is showing. _

_Warning: Magic, the occult, witchcraft, paganism, therianthropy (mainly lycanthropy), vampirism, elves, gender bender characters, violence, sex (yuri/femslash and het), swearing, FemPoland, France and Lithuania have an accent. In this chapter there are succubae who attempts to rape/eat Antonio and Lucia. _

_Gender bender characters: Romano, Poland, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Austria, Canada, America and Latvia. (maybe more) _

_The term witch is gender neutral and I like to use lycanthrope instead of werewolf or therianthrope instead of a were. _

_Antonio (Werewolf), Enrique and Lolita = Antonio's parents (Lycans/Werewolves); Matthias Densen=Denmark (Lycan/Werewolf); Emma Barentsz = Belgium(Werelion); Andries Barentsz =The Netherlands(Werelion); Irina= Ukraine (Werebear); Lucia Bondevik= FemNorway(Elf); Silvia=FemSweden (Valkyrie)_

_The Bad Touch/Friend Trio will come in later chapters… The only problem is Francis was turned into a vampire when he was 25 and has a career while Gilbert and Antonio are 15 and high school students. So the group of teenage friends is going to be Gilbert, Antonio, Lovina, Elizaveta, Felicja, Toris (Gilbert's main victim after Ludwig and my fav character), Eduard and Tiina… Matthias, Lucia and Silvia often get mixed in with Antonio and Gilbert. _

_Translations_

_Spanish_

_Puta= Bitch _

_Mamá and P__apá= Mom and Dad_

_Abuelo and abuela= Grandfather and Grandmother_

_Familia= Family_

_Danish_

_min elskede= my beloved _

_Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia. All supernatural creatures mentioned are from different types of mythologies and folk lores (but I do change them up a little bit). Sitations .com/ .com/_

Chapter 1: I have a Puta for a Mamá

_Antonio's POV_

I was sitting on the couch when my papá told me the news. I didn't know what to do or say. Should I cry? Should I say some comforting words to Papá? Should I smile like everything was okay? But everything wasn't okay. Mamá was gone and Papá was sad. Mamá had broken our family with a one-way ticket to Madrid. I didn't know if I was angry with my mamá. I know I should be angry because she left us without telling a living soul. But at the same time, I knew Mamá and Papá were not happy together. They would fight a lot and it wasn't pretty. Does that excuse her for leaving without saying adios? I guess not. So, why aren't I angry with her?

"Toño?" my papá asked.

"So, will I be able to see Mamá in Madrid?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said coldly. "But I don't see why not. Abuelo and abuela love you and they would like to see you." I gave a faint smile. "I'll talk to Lolita soon and we'll talk about it." I looked to the ground and sighed. I tried to keep my smile. If I wasn't smiling, I didn't feel like myself. But it was starting to become harder and harder to smile. "Toño everything's going to be fine. We'll make do without her." Papá hugged me. "I wish she told me too."

I didn't know when the time passed but I was now sitting outside. My familia, well now just Papá and me, lived in this some suburb in a town called Nysa. It was named because lighten likes to strike here. I don't know what that has to do with the name Nysa because I heard that Nysa was some Greek Nymph. So I live in a town named after a nymph, must be why things are so weird in this town. I've lived in places like Madrid, Vancouver and Toronto and Nysa's was the weirdest. I remember when I was ten and living in Vancouver, Papá and I found some teenagers sacrificing a rabbit to Satan. That would be a normal day in Nysa. But that was why Papá and Mamá wanted to come here. They wanted to spend more time with our kind. Too bad there weren't too many lycanthropes walking the streets. The therianthropian community of Nysa was small. There was the Densens, the Barentszs, the Braginskys and Sadiq, so that was fifteen of us… oops sorry fourteen, Mamá wasn't here anymore. So, fourteen people out of 69,736 people were therianthropes, that wasn't a lot. That was fine because almost all of them were in my house consoling my Papá.

"It's okay Antonio," Emma said patting my back.

Emma and her big brother, Andries, were sitting with me outside. Emma and I were on the swing while Andries sat on the floor smoking. Emma was like a little sister to me. She was cute and funny. She always had a ribbon in her shoulder length blonde hair and a cat like smile. She liked dresses and gossip. But she was twelve and her brother had nothing to be protective about. Andries didn't like me. It was probably because he found out what me and my summer fling did at the Beilschmidt's museum. Or that time behind the bleechers with Suzy Strafford, or that time in the janitor's closet with Winnie or that time at the movies theaters or that… well let's just say even if I was a ninth grader (tomorrow tenth), there were many girls. But he should also know that if anyone hurt someone I loved… let's just say he wouldn't be hurting anyone anytime soon or ever. I loved Em's just like him. Usually, Tim's glaring (or his mile high blond hair. He wears way too much gel) made me uncomfortable but today it was easily ignored.

"I'm fine," I lied. Emma of course saw right through it.

"It's okay to be sad. It's not like this isn't something sad," she explained.

Andries made some grunting noise. All I did was sigh and look at the sunset. It was a beautiful little sunset. I just wished I didn't have a house blocking my view of most of it. Damn neighbourhoods. There must be something wrong with me! I would never say that! I bent down and let my head touch my knees. I shook my head. I could not cry. I cannot show weakness. I'm half wolf! I took a deep breath and sat back up while exhaling. I looked at my front neighbour's house, the one blocking my view of the sunset. The white house now looked more pinkish-yellowish from the setting sun. The windows looked dark. The house like mine was a one story, two beds and one bath. We didn't live in the more expensive houses. Those were a few blocks down. Like the Beilschmidts' house. Their house was big and pretty. There were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen and entertainment area, the basement was a whole game area with a pool table and a big screen T.V and the house was so beautifully decorated. I knew exactly who could cheer me up.

"Is it okay if I go see Gilbert? He always knows how to cheer me up," I asked Emma. I knew Andries could care less. He probably wished I would jump in front of a train. Too bad there weren't any train tracks this side of town.

"Should you be walking to his house? It's going to be dark soon and you know how this city gets when the sun sets," Emma said worried about me.

"His house is only a few blocks down," I reinsured her. "It wouldn't even be dark by the time I get there." I laughed. "And his Papà can bring me back."

Emma bit her lip worried but then hugged me good bye. I stood up and looked at Andries finishing his cigarette. He made another grunting sound. It either meant get lost or go to hell. I said adios to the both of them.

Walking in the dark was dangerous in any town, but especially Nysa. I don't know why, but the supernatural loved this place. Creatures from all corners of the world came here, too feed, breed or do whatever the hell they did here. Some were nice, like the Beilschmidts and the whole witch coven of Nysa, my friend Francis and some of the people of his vampire coven (that didn't mean all vampires were your friends), the elves were the nicest and some others. However, most were not too friendly.

I honestly thought I could walk to Gilbert's house before dark. I forgot that the sun loves to set quickly. I was also not in the mood to walk fast. I wasn't in the mood to do much. No wonder my sixth senses weren't working too well.

I was probably a few houses down from Gilbert's when I saw five women walking the streets. I had a dream like this once. Five beautiful looking niñas walked up the streets. We talked a little and then it ended in sex. Hopefully reality wouldn't end in sex because they reeked of demonism. They also reek of sex which meant they were sex demons. I know it sounds good and all, it really does, but the Medieval Christians had it wrong. Succubae did not live for the sole purpose to give men wet dreams. If so, I would love to have my dream come true. Instead, while they have sex with you, they drink your soul away. I did seriously contemplate leaving with them, but I wasn't suicidal, yet.

The five women were beautiful. Of course, they had to be to survive. One look at them and you saw flawless skin, large eyes and lips. Their hair was perfect. It was funny because they seemed like a group, each had a different nationalities. It was like boys (or some girls) come pick the tall and African, tall and Scandinavian, petite and Asian, petite and Middle Eastern or tall and Irish. If I was on my A game, I would have turned and made sure they didn't come near me. Of course, I wasn't.

"Hello, handsome," the Asian said in my ear. Her hand started moving down my back.

"I'm hungry," the Middle Eastern one said in my other ear.

"Young ones always taste better," the African one said licking her lips.

The Irish one licked the side of my face, "Yummy."

I growled a low wolf-like growl. The African, Asian and Scandinavian ones laughed while the Middle Eastern and the Irish one held my arms. I felt my body tense and my eyes lose all brightness.

"Wolfy wants to come out and play?" the Scandinavian one said almost kissing my lips.

I started to feel the change. My nails were starting to grow when the others let go of me and let the Scandinavian one take my face and kiss me. Kissing a demon was not as bad as I first thought it would be. I had a nightmare where I kissed a demon, but she was more like the creature from the deep then a beautiful sex demon. My nails retracted and all sensation went down. I was hard within seconds. I even started to kiss her back. She was a really good kisser. Her mouth was like heaven. Her breath tasted like mint chocolate and her lips moved perfectly with mine. Her hands moved to exactly where my body needed them. That was in my pants. Dios, this was going to be the best kiss I have ever had and it was going to be my last. All I could think of was that my papà was going to be all alone. Papà was going to have no one. His wife leaves him and then his son mysteriously dies on the same day. But I was now under this demon's spell. At least the death didn't seem painful. I heard you die during climax. Nice way to go.

I felt her let go of my lips. I didn't even notice that my eyes were closed. When I opened them, I expected to see a beautiful light faced blonde looking at me seductively. I did not expect to see only half of my killers face. She was shocked. I would be too if I had a giant Viking-like sword in the middle of my face. I looked on my left and saw my reflection looking back at me. I heard the succubus make some weird noise and then the sword quickly left. She fell down, on me. We both tumbled down, her on top of me. Her body started conversing and her black blood started flying on my face and shirt. This shirt was white too. I pushed her and took her head. Just in case if the sword in the face didn't do it, I ripped her head off. More blood splattered on me, but this time it was fine.

I turned around. The other succubae were scared shitless. The Middle Eastern one had vines crawling up her legs. They eventually wrapped her up like a mummy and like a python constricted her. But that didn't kill her. It was a giant axe cutting her in half that did it. The African one had a quick death, one swing of the sword and her head was rolling down the street. I looked to my Scandinavian partner and she was turning into some gooey and chunky red liquid. It reminded me of chum you feed to sharks. Ew. Though, it smelt like wild lilies.

I looked at my saviors and laughed. I knew them. I saw the very talented and the very beautiful Silvia Oxenstierna digging her sword into the Asian succubus. She looked cold but serene. She always looked cold and serene but this time she had guts in her long blonde hair and blood splattered on her face and glasses. Even with blood and guts she looked hot in her blue long coat and thigh length brown high heel boots. Not that Silvia needed heels, she was already taller than 99.9% of the male population of Nysa. She also had legs that went for miles without them. The other one was the shorter but equally talented and beautiful Lucia Bondevik. She had a darker and more magical face. Her dark blue eyes looked like they were in a trance while her vines left the Middle Eastern's dead body and helped Silvia by tripping the Asian. She wore a less sexy outfit then her friend. She had jeans, sneakers and a red t-shirt. Her long pale blonde hair and pale complexion was left untouched by the blood and guts.

I got up, glad that I was limb. Seeing your partner turn into chum really turns you off. I looked back to Silvia and Lucia. I forgot about the Irish one. The Irish succubus had Lucia in a hold. Her right held her neck while her left hand played with the button on her jeans. The succubus licked her cross beret. Lucia looked at the red head annoyed and angry.

"Let me go or I'll drink her," the red headed succubus warned putting her finger down Lucia's pants. Lucia gasped. The Irish succubus put her index in Lucia's mouth and Lucia bit it. The succubus did not flinch. "Put down your sword sweetie." The succubus asked Silvia.

The succubus was smiling feeding a little bit on Lucia. Lucia was moaning while the succubus fingered her. Silvia put her sword down. I made an evil smile seeing a figure in the background. Lucia's boyfriend didn't like someone else touching her and the succubus was chopped into two with the axe. Lucia fell into the blood. I was wondering when Matthias was going to show himself, surprise it wasn't in wolf form. Matthias Densen smiled with the Irish's blood on his face and spiky blond hair. His blue eyes were a little crazed but that quickly left. His smile was less blood thirsty.

"Why do I always have to save you two from being raped?" Matthias asked the girls. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Shut up," Lucia said getting up.

Matthias held his hand for her and she grabbed it. He pulled her up and into his arms. He looked at her for a few seconds with his best puppy dog eyes. She sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes. Lucia then kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"I wonder why she picked you to rape. Silvia's the one into girls," Matthias joked.

While Matthias was making puppy eyes at Lucia, Silvia had picked her sword up and took a cloth out of her jacket. She was now cleaning her sword and rolled her eyes.

"I was the closest and Silvia had a sword," Lucia said, always painfully honest.

"So, Antonio?" Matthias asked turning his attention to me. "What brings you out so late?"

"I was going to see Gilbert," I explained. I pointed at his house.

"Of course, friends are important, especially during hard times." I looked at him confused. "I heard about your mom," he explained. Of course, his father was the leader of the therianthropes of Nysa. He had to know. "But going out in the dark is a stupid thing to do."

"Only something Matthias would do," Lucia said monotone.

"I love you too, min elskede" Matthias smiled hugging her.

"I could have handled it," I explained.

"Sure, if there were only two and you were on your A-game. You are not on your A-game Tonio," Matthias laughed. "Succubae will just charm or rape their way through. Something a fifteen year old boy is highly sensitive too."

"You're only seventeen," I explained.

"I've matured enough." Both Silvia and Lucia laughed at this statement. "You girls have no confidence in me, do you?" They shook their heads, still laughing.

"We'll bring you home," Lucia explained.

"You shouldn't go to Gilbert's in succubus blood," Silvia explained.

I sighed and we started walking back the way I came. Maybe I'll just call Gilbert instead. After I change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Get Lost, Chigi!

_Thanks for allllll the favourites and the alerts!_

_Info on Canadian School Systems (Because I didn't pick which province Nysa is in I'll make Nysa's School System a mix of the Standard English System and the French Catholic School and the Québécois System); so at least in Nysa, you start out in elementary (Kindergarten to grade 5, then you go to High school in Grade 6 (but grades 6-8 are separated with grade 9-12, so grade 6-8 is like middle school), after Grade 12 you graduate and go to University or College, unless you want to stay in high school for 12B. In Nysa, the grade 9-12 schedules the class is 1st periode, 2nd period, lunch, 3rd period and lastly 4th period. _

_Seborga= Alessandro/Sandro (witch); Odo= Germania(witch); Gaius Romulus= Rome(witch); Felicja= FemPoland (witch); Toris, Feliciano, Elizaveta, Ludwig and Gilbert are witches; _

_Warning- Swearing and a lot of Freudian slips in the narrating (the reason I love writing South Italy, boy or girl); Felicja has a heavy-ish accent http :/www. ehow. com/how_ 2124940_ speak-polish-accent. Html was the website I used to write the accent. Toris also has one but it's only that Ws are Vs. _

_Translations _

_Nonno= Grandfather (Italian)_

_ma chère = My dear (French)_

_très belle = Very Beautiful (French) _

_Mutti= Mom (German) _

_Adios = Bye (Spainish)_

_Grazie = Thanks (Italian)_

_Lovina's POV_

"Lovina? … Lovina?"

What? I don't wanna wake up. I tossed the blankets over me. My eyes were still closed. It was way too early to wake up.

"Lovina, darling," I heard my Nonno say. I hate him sometimes.

"Go away," I mumbled. I didn't have enough strength to insult him.

"Lovina Catarina Romana Vargas, get up before you miss your first day of High school," Nonno said in his serious voice. My hand went out of the covers to try and find my alarm clock, tomato shape obviously. The air was cold. Once I found it, I placed my hand on it. A few seconds later, I let go and move my hand back into the warmth of my blankets.

"Just because you're clock has changed time, it doesn't mean the clocks at school had changed," Nonno explained. "Get up before I give your brother your coffee."

I was up. Damn it, he knew that Feli shouldn't drink coffee, especially espresso. Well maybe he wanted a trip to the hospital. Or maybe he was going to give Sandro my coffee. That was safer, but Sandro was ten so it still wasn't a good idea. The first time I tried espresso was this summer. It was the second most amazing thing in the world. If they made tomato flavoured espresso, I would be in heaven. Maybe I should do that.

After dreaming about tomato espresso, I got up and went to the Café. My Nonno owns Vargas' Café, which just happens to be underneath our apartment. We had a big enough apartment. There were three beds (one for me, one for nonno and one of Feliciano and Sandro), two baths (thank fucking god because Feli spends way too much time in the bathroom for a boy), a living room, a kitchen and a shortage room. The Café, was nothing much. We had a kitchen for the bake goods and the pasta, a counter with all the coffee machines, a glass presentation counter to separate were the workers go and where the costumers stay. We also had various tables in the dining area and a special room. It was more a meeting room for anyone who needed to talk about something private. Why come to a café? How the fuck should I know. Anyways, it was 6 am so Nonno had opened up. Only one pervert was there. How do I know he's a pervert? The fucking idiot will always say something about my outfit when I wake up. When I wake up, I don't care enough to change and I always wear a white t-shirt and underwear to bed. I discovered after I started developing my small breast, this pervert bastard always said something fucking perverted to me.

"Lovina, ma chère, you look très belle, today." This is why I hate French.

I ignored the bastard. If I had my coffee today, I would have given him a mouthful. But I was coffee deprive. Why did Nonno let these men in? He was a fucking idiot. While ignoring the French with the perfect hair, I say perfect in the gayish voice possible. No straight men loves hair like that man, of course the French was sort of gay. I think he said he loves all creatures? How the fuck do you love all creatures? Even Venus, goddess of love, hates some people. I drank my coffee and went back to the apartment. I needed to shower the French bastard away.

"LOVI!" Feli, please no, I'm not fucking finished my coffee!

"What!" I snapped.

"It's my first day of grade 7!" he said happily with a smile too big for this early in the morning.

"Whatever," I said annoyed.

"Do you think Luddy will be there?" he asked. I hoped not. But since Ludwig "Potato Bastard Jr" Beilschmidt was an eighth grader, so the fucker would be there. Feli better not spend all his time with the Potato Bastard because I will kill said Potato Bastard. I know some spells that would make him wish he was never born.

"I need to shower," I told my younger brother. "Go bother Sandro."

"Okay! Alessandro!" Feli yelled running to their room.

"YES! Are there any cute girls in the Café yet?" he yelled back.

"I hope so!" Feli yelled and then slammed their bedroom door.

God, my brothers were insane. Feli was twelve and Sandro was ten! How could they be obsessed over girls already? Nonno genes must take affect before puberty. I wasn't boy obsessed and I've hit puberty! Damn stupid brothers.

After my shower, I got ready. As an Italian, I knew how to dress. I sound stereotypical, damn it. But I still knew how to dress. For my first day of school I was wearing my red plaid dress with long black boots and my leather purse. I made sure my tomato necklace was on. You hear of witches having wands, we do but they're not always stupid sticks. Mine was my necklace. I knew Elizaveta's was a frying pan and my brother had this ring, so it could be anything. Wands are really there to help us control our powers, so we have to activate it so we can use magic. It helped being a witch when your hair was being for lack of a better word witchy. We just one word, my hair can be messy as hell and then in perfect curls. Make up was also just has easy. Now if only I knew a spell for my small breast.

"Lovi~ you look beautiful."

"Feliciano! What the fuck!" I snapped. He knew better then to come in my room without knocking.

"Ve! Nonno said Odo was going to take care of the café so he can drive us to school!" Feli said a little too happy.

Great, now I was going to be known has the girl with the pervert for a grandfather. Not that I cared about my reputation. Not one bit.

The drive sucked. First, we had to drop off Sandro at his elementary school. He complained and complained that the girls weren't cute enough there. Duh! You're in elementary, idiot. Sandro wanted to be with me, with the cheerleaders. Can I kill someone for being stupid? Next was Feliciano and I. Feliciano couldn't get out of the car fast enough. I wish, Feli and I weren't separated. He needed protection. Not from the stupid Potato Bastard… from someone who cares about him. I needed to watch him, if not he'll do something stupid. I remember this one time he got stuck in a box while getting Christmas decorations. Idioto. So, Nonno cried that Feli didn't kiss or hug him good bye. That meant I had too. Great, I'm going to be known has the girl with the pervert grandfather that needs his granddaughter to give him attention. I hate high school already. I sighed and took my bag, not forgetting to kiss Nonno good bye. He was beyond happy. Sometimes I think I was adopted because my family was unnaturally happy. Rolling my eyes, I got out of the car. Nonno said ciao and left.

Nysa wasn't that big of a city. Sure, we had a mall, a casino, a zoo, a museum and an opening to hell, but no one came to live here. I think the opening to hell was the reason but I'm not sure. Most humans lived outside of town. My family and other supernatural creatures were the lucky few that lived in town. Needless to say, we didn't go out at night unless we had too. So, Nysa's schools were forced to take kids from those other small towns. If it was just the people who lived in town, Nysa High School would be small, very small and full of supernatural people.

I looked up at the school. It was an old fashion looking building. It felt gothic. I felt that demons built it because it was dark and large. This place was huge! Damn it! I'm not good with directions and I had to find my class and my locker. Damn it. It wasn't too hard to find the entrance to the place. It was right in front of me. It was time to get my schedule.

"Lovina!" Who the hell knows my name here? Oh my fucking god, I hate my life. "Lovina, I like totally didn't know dat you vere like a high school student. Dat's so totally cool!" Felicja "most annoying chick in the world" insert last name (fuck, I didn't know how to write her last name and didn't care) was here. Felicja was stupid, loud and a slut. She's had a new boyfriend every month and when she gets bored of them she throws them away. And guys keep lining up because of her chest size. Why do the stupid ones get the breast and I get these small things! I knew the valley girl bastard (that had just learnt English a few years ago) because she was a member of my coven alongside her parents (complicated story there) and her best friend, Toris. Toris was with her, he was always with her. She spends more time with him then all her boyfriends combined. I was glad that they were a year older than me because that meant no classes with them. Yet, Felicja was stupid enough to fail a class. Chigi! I don't want to have a class with her!

"Yeah, I go here now," I said trying not to make a conversation with her.

"Dat's so totally awesome! OH. EM. GEE! I totally nid to show you arround! So vere's your firrst class?" Felicja had grabbed me and we were now walking inside the school.

"I don't have my schedule yet," I explained. Please god, get her fucking hands off me.

"Cool, Torr-Torr and I vill show you vhere to get it. It's like not farr," she explained.

"Felicja, ve still have to find our lockers and you know how many times it takes you to figure out the locker," Toris, aka my life saver, said.

"Oh yeah!" she smiled.

She let go of me and turned around whipping me with her long, to smooth blonde hair. Did I mention I hate high school? I sighed and followed the large crowd. It was only logical that everyone was getting their schedules, right? Well, I was obviously right. So, I got my stupid schedule. Physical Education was my first block, then it was Math, after lunch it was English and then French (because they didn't have Italian and I wanted to give the French Bastard a mouth full next time he flirts with me.)

Chigi! I hate this school! How hard is it to find the fucking gym? There should be signs telling students that the gym is that way or that way or any way! Damn them to hell! Damn them. After ten minutes of looking I walked into an empty hallway. Thank the fucking gods! Now I could use a little magic and get a stupid map for this fucking place.

"That's sucks! You're mutti didn't even leave a note!"

Nonononononono! Two people had just come into view. The loud one talking was someone I knew. He was another coven member. I called him Potato Bastard Sr. or Annoying Albino but his parents called him Gilbert and he was Ludwig's older brother. Gilbert likes to be called His Awesomeness or His Royal Highness of Awesome, titles only Potato Bastard Sr. or Feliciano used. I still can't figure who's more annoying Felicja or Gilbert. On one hand, Felicja is brainless, loud, talkative, could barely speak English, tries to take me shopping (because I'm the girl with the second best fashion sense in her mind) and looks like she had a boob job when she didn't, then Gilbert was smug, cocky, brainless, loud, sadly could speak English, was the Potato Bastard Jr.'s older brother, was an albino and was sadly hot. I will kill you if you repeat those last words. The other friend was unknown to me. I didn't know Gilbert had friends other than Elizaveta. This was a surprise to me, because I didn't know that other people can handle him. Though, the way Elizaveta handles him is by hitting him with her frying-pan. That was the only reason I liked the bitch. This poor bastard must be friends with Gilbert because Gilbert has a curse on him. I could only see the back of their head, but it was easy to tell them apart. Gilbert had white blond hair and the poor bastard under Gilbert's friendship spell had rough untamed dark brown curls. He also may or may not have a great ass that his jeans helped sculpture. I can tell already that this boy must be hotter than Gilbert. If you tell anyone that, I will deny it.

"Hey stupid big potato bastard! Tell me where the gym is or get the hell out of my way. And take your stupid friend with you!" I yelled at them. I needed to find the gym and I didn't know who Gilbert's friend was. What if he was human? It was against the coven rules to show or tell humans that we were witches. I've never broken coven rules before and I didn't feel like doing it now.

Gilbert and his friend turned. Gilbert was smiling smugly. But my eyes were not on him. I've seen Gilbert a million times and I was sick of him. But his friend was drool worthy… damn it, I didn't say that, I would never say that. I'm not boy crazy like Feli, Sandro and Nonno were girl crazy. They were stupid bastards. I was a proper young lady and would never ever fantasize of a boy in a unholy manner. Chigi! Believe me! I wasn't into tall dark and completely dream worthy hot. Wait? If this boy was Gilbert's friend that means he should be the same age? How old is Big Potato Bastard? Fifteen right? Then this hot… I mean poor bastard must be fifteen too? So why didn't he look like most teenage boys? Lanky and tall. This bastard could honestly be on the cover of GQ. NO! I mean the cover of um… some other magazine. Everyone has an awkward stage and for most people its early teens. There was something about this boy. Was it the tan? Was it those tomato green eyes? Was it the untamed hair? Was it the simple red tee and jeans that had never looked hotter… stupider! That's what I meant to write. Maybe it was the fact that his body did not look lean and lanky? It wasn't built but it was getting there. Or maybe it was the perfect bone structure? Or maybe it was the way he stood, all confident and all? Something was seriously odd because I was feeling all tingly inside like butterflies flew not only in my stomach but everywhere and my heart felt like it was playing along to a heavy metal song. It was scaring me because I liked it.

"Hola, I'm Antonio," the poor bastard said waving. What the fuck? I think my heart thinks it's a cd because one second it was playing that heavy metal song and then it stopped and changed to a dance song. Sure, his voice was hot… chigi! I mean it was annoying because he had an accent like Puss in Boots from Shrek (Feli and Sandro was watching the second one last night). See, his voice reminds me of a cartoon character and cartoons are annoying, so by default, his voice was annoying. Antonio then smiled a smile that could beat Feli and Nonno in a smiling contest. It was larger but so much prettier… no it was more annoying because it was bigger. Annoying, damn it!

"So Antonio," I rolled my eyes while those damn butterflies made my stupid legs weak, "Are you going to show me the way or not?"

"Only if you introduce yourself," Potato Bastard Sr. said. I'll like to kill him one of these days for being annoying.

"She does?" the Smiley Bastard said.

"It's common courtesy," the Annoying Albino explained. I glared at him, keeping my mouth shut. I didn't want Smiley here knowing my name until I knew why my heart was pretending it was a cd. It was now a one man band.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," the Smiley Bastard told me. He came closer to me. Why did my face feel red and hot? Smiley was now beside me, too close. I think the cd was over because my heart stopped. It started again but now I could hear the music it was playing. Damn it! God why are you making me feel this way? "So you go…"

"Her name's Lovina Vargas! Okay Tonio, you can give her directions," the stupid Albino said like he had just won the lottery or something. Idiot. Maybe he was more annoying than Felicja.

"Vargas' like the Café? I haven't been there yet. But Gilbert has been trying to get me to go for ages," Smiles said.

"I don't have time for this! My class is going to start soon!" I yelled.

As much as I like having Smiles beside me like this… I mean I hate it. You would hate it too if your heart decided it had musical talents. Smiles and Potato Bastard Sr. looked at me surprised. The Smiles shook his head.

"You take a left over there," Smiles pointed to the next hallway, "and it's the second door on the left. You can't miss it."

"Grazie," I said trying to hurry the hell out of there.

I heard Adios before turning. After that, my heart went back to normal and those butterflies disappeared. I sighed in relief and walked into the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – You're Weird

_Thanks for reading and the reviews!_

_Estonia, Lithuania, FemLatvia and FemFinland are adoptive siblings. BTW- FemFinland and FemSweden will never meet during this story. I'm a SuFin fan and I made both of them girls to have a yuri couple but having that couple meeting and falling in love will take away from the Spamana story. I'm also a huge Poliet supporter, but since Toris is my favorite character, I needed to torture him a little bit. _

_Ida Edelstein = FemAustria (vampire) Kyle Darwin= Australia (witch); Christian Darwin= New Zealand (witch); Cole = no one, just a random person that will only be mentioned from time to time. Tiina and Eduard (elves) _

_I had a review asking me about the age of Lovina, I'll just put the main characters ages here (though I've mentioned Gilbert, Emma, Matthias and Antonio's in the story)_

_Lovina, Tiina and Eduard are in grade 9- Eduard and Lovina are 14 and Tiina is 13 (her b-days is in Dec.) _

_Antonio, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Toris and Felicja are in grade 10 – Antonio, Gilbert, Elizaveta and Toris are 15, Felicja is 14 (b-day is November) _

_Matthias, Lucia and Silvia are in grade 12 and they are 17. _

_Feliciano, Emma and Ivan (he'll come later at one point) are in grade 7 and Feli is 12 and Emma and Ivan are 11 (his b-day is in Dec, hers in Oct.) _

_Ludwig, Allie and Maddy (they will come later) are in grade 8 and they are 13. _

_Sandro and FemLatvia are in grade 5, Sandro is 10, FemLatvia is 9 (b-day Nov) _

_Peter and Wy are in grade 4, they are 9_

_Francis and Grace/Monaco are in their 50s, but they were turned when they were 25, 23. Most vamps are over 100 years old but they look extremely young. Same thing goes for Yao, he's just not a vampire. Romulus is also in his 50s. Arthur is mid20s. The youngest character will be Emil/Iceland and he's in kindergarten, age 5. _

_Translation _

_¿Qué?- What? (Spanish)_

_Lovina's POV_

Did I mention that I hate High School? Well, I do. So, I went to Phys Ed, nothing went wrong. Expect maybe when the bench tripped me. It did! The bench came out of nowhere! I blame Smiles. If I wasn't trying to figure out that feeling, I would have seen that bench. After that embarrassment, I went to Math. I'm smart. I sat behind the smartest student, Eduard Von Brock. We went to the same elementary school, and he was number one in everything but Phys Ed. Oddly enough his adoptive sister, Tiina was number one in sports. Hopefully, I could cheat off him.

"Lovina? What are you doing?" Tiina asked me.

She was sitting in the seat in front of her adoptive brother and was looking back at me. I usually didn't mind her. She was nice, I guess, and pretty. I noticed that she had cut her long blonde hair into a bob. I heard Felicja say something about that while we worked. Oh, did I forget to mention that I work with Felicja, Gilbert, Toris and Elizaveta. My Nonno thought that giving us a job at the café when we turned 14 would improve our magical and work abilities. We weren't the only people working there. There was Nonno, the Darwin Brothers and Cole, because we needed more than teens working at the Café. If you're wondering why Tiina and Eduard didn't work at the café it's because they weren't a part of our coven. Only witches can be a part of a witches' coven and they were elves. So anyway, Felicja complained to Toris that his adoptive sister should have consulted her before doing some drastic, like cutting her hair. It was annoying. But I didn't think it looked bad on her. Eduard, on the other hand, hadn't changed at all since well how should I remember? It was a long time ago. His sandy blond hair was straight and he had his glasses on. He looked so businessman like. It was not natural. Teenage boys should look like the Smiley Bastard… I mean… they should ... you know ... dress in jeans and a tee-shirt. That was normal. I'm not thinking about him because he was good looking, got it?

"Lovina?" Eduard asked.

"What?" Damn Smiles! Get out of my head!

"What are you doing? You always sit in back," Tiina said.

Yeah, I did. I usually sat in back and just doodle or whatever. What excuse should I give them? Damn her. "New school means new system." That's good. It's vague.

Gladly, then, our bastard of a teacher walked in and started the class. I don't know if I was happy that we didn't have to do any Math or pissed at the fact. The damn teacher made us played get to know each other games. You had to pick a partner that you have never met and tell them ten things about you. Stupid right? Some blond guy with mile high hair (did the bastard spend hours on his hair?) came to me. He was big, handsome and had a scar on his forehead. What's with the teenagers of Nysa High? Do they all look hot… I mean Smiles wasn't hot and this guy wasn't as good looking as Smiles, who wasn't hot, chigi! The hair bastard had this weird name that I really don't care to remember. All I remember is that he's Dutch. I gave him very little and vague things about myself. Stupid things like I have two stupid little brothers, I had no pets, you know stupid stuff. Eduard had cheated and talked with Chris Darwin. They so knew each other!

Math was over, thank my fucking god! It was lunch and Feliciano had made pasta. He had this stupid little talent at being better then mean at everything! But magic, because that's Sandro's demane. So, Feliciano was well liked by everyone, which is dangerous because that means he attracts perverts like the Potato Bastard Jr. He's also the second best cook I have ever had the disappointment to taste his food. The best, I will not say because that pervert does not deserve to be praised.

When I left Math, Tiina and Eduard ran towards me. I sighed. I did say that I don't mind her, but I still like my peace and quiet. And Eduard was just weird.

"We're all locker neighbours!" Tiina said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm on your left and Eduard is on her right. Väinämöinen, Vargas, Von Brock," she explained.

Oh, so they were my mysterious locker neighbours that I didn' have the "pleasure" to meet this morning. At least it wasn't someone I hated or was going to learn to hate. Actually, maybe I will learn to hate them.

I had a problem, who to sit with? It was lunch and people went into their little groups. All the ninth graders went with their friend groups. Some invinted some new people to sit with them. What was my problem? No one liked me. I was always Feli's crabby older sister, why can't she be more like Feliciano? Because I'm a fucking different person you morons! They didn't like me, who cares because I couldn't give a shit about them. They're all idiots. But for some really stupid reason, we could only eat in the caf. The janitors were complaining about the mess in the hallways, so I have to suffer. Who to sit with? So many choices, some many people I hated.

"Lovi!" I heard a voice yell happily behind me.

I jumped. For two reasons, one it was unexpected and two only my family calls me Lovi. I turned to give Mister Whoever a mouthful. I stopped dead in my tracks. What the fuck! Smiles was standing behind me. He was of course smiling. He was so close. Damn he smelt like tomato fields. That was such a good smell. Damn it brain! Antonio would not be hot picking tomatoes and then feeding them to me. My face went red again and my heart pounded again. Damn stupid fucking idiot! Why are you doing this to me!

"Never call me that again!" I yelled at him. Lovi was my family's special nickname for me.

"Pay up," I heard a certain brunette tell her albino friend.

Elizaveta stood beside Gilbert behind Antonio. She had long wavy brown hair, which was in a high ponytail. She also had green eyes like Antonio. Not like Antonio because Antonio's look like little tomatoes, hers was darker. She had this sort of tom boy look to her. She wore jean shorts, a green tank top and sandals. She had her bag beside her, which probably held her frying-pan wand, hence the name Frying-pan Bitch. She was smiling while Gilbert dug in his pocket and gave her a twenty.

"Lovina, why do you have to be like that? You cost me my awesome lunch. Not awesome," the Albino Bastard told me.

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell do you want?" I asked them.

"Let's eat lunch together!" the Smiley Bastard said excited.

"Why would I want to have lunch with you? I barely know you," I yelled.

"Are eating lunch with other people?" he asked.

Um... well no but chigi! The Frying-pan Bitch and the Albino Bastard were watching me carefully. What the hell was I, a show? Did I have something in my hair? What about my teeth? No, they're just weird. I looked at Smiles. He too was looking at me carefully with puppy dog eyes. His large green eyes were larger and a little watery. Damn it, he was good at this. He then pouted his lower lip. Damn him. I hate him already.

"Fine," I said annoyed.

"Give me back my money!" Gilbert yelled grabbing his money back.

Smiles ended up smiling a larger smile, if that was possible. He grabbed my hand and started running with me. He pulled me across the cafeteria. I almost dropped my new tomato style lunch box. Then, we stopped in front of a table always at the other end of the caf. I almost slammed in to it. Thank god for him because he would be a dead man if that had happened.

"Holy shit, you're fast," the frying-pan bitch said still trying to dodge a few people.

"Lovina!" Felicja said waving.

I sighed. Great, I was in hell. I looked at everyone sitting at the table. Felicja, Toris, Tiina and Eduard were sitting together eating some weird lunches. Eastern Europeans are weird. Elizaveta took her seat beside Tiina while the Albino bastard sat beside Felicja. Smiles took my hand, my heart did not jump damn it! He more or less forced me to sit beside him. He took out his own lunch box. I stared at it with awe. It was tomato shape like mine, only a little older. He then opened it and took out a tomato sandwich, a full beautiful tomato and tomato juice. This guy was worst then me! Not that I had an obsession with the fruit, it was just my favourite food. I opened my lunch and took out Feli's homemade pasta.

"We have the same lunch box!" Antonio said.

I rolled my eyes. Was this boy always like this?

"Hey, Antonio, why didn't you come over yesterday? It was weird when Matthias called," Gilbert said with his arm around Felicja. What the fuck was going on there? "It would have been awesome if you were there. So I changed Ludwig's shampoo with olive oil! He was screaming at me for hours! It was so awesomely hilarious!" Only someone stupid like him would think that. "Then Matthias calls me! He called me with the unawesome news about your mom and being attacked by succubae!"

"Gilbert, be quiet!" Elizaveta yelled at him throwing some of her food.

I looked shocked. So this idiot was supernatural. Damn I could have used magic in front of him and all this wouldn't have happened! Damn them for not telling me! So what was he? I glared at the Tomato Bastard, (it sounds more insulting then Smiles or the Smiley Bastard). He wasn't magical. I would have felt a certain energy coming from him. So, not magical, got it. I ignored him after he looked up and me for my pasta.

"Vat happened to yourr mama?" Felicja asked.

"She left them and ran away to Madrid," Gilbert explained. What an asshole. Couldn't he see his friend was sa… what the fuck? Why is he still looking at me eating his tomato? He was smiling. What a weirdo.

"Oh my god," Tiina said covering her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry Antonio."

"¿Qué?" he asked. "Oh, yeah, it's fine. She wasn't happy anyways." He needs to go see the school shrink, I think her name is Ida Edelstein or something.

"What's wrong, you were all sad this morning. Now, you're more cheerful than your normal self," Gilbert asked.

"I just feel happy again," he explained, he then took another bite of his tomato. This boy must be more of an idiot then Feli.

I took a bite of the pasta, while looking at this weirdo. I still felt my heart pounding like it was some rock band. I had it all figured out. He had a spell on me. He wanted me sick. He made sure whenever I came near him I would feel sick. What a sick bastard. That theory was out the door. Damn it. He wasn't magical. Now back to square one. What was wrong with me?

After lunch, I was no nearer at finding out about the mysterious creature names Antonio, then I was this morning. No, I was one point ahead, I found out he was a lycanthrope. But that was all. How can that guy be so weird?

The rest of the day was a blur. I thought about the Tomato bastard all day. I was trying to figure out this handsome… I mean crazy boy. That was the only reason. Even at work I was trying to figure him out. I talked with Chris and his brother Kyle, remember the other members of my coven that, thank god, I didn't have lunch with. Chris was my age while his brother was two years older and he had a car. They also had a little sister named Kate, she was around Sandro's age, maybe younger. They didn't have any more information on Antonio then I did. I couldn't ask anyone else because we were the only people working today. Feliciano was here, but I doubt he even knows Antonio exist. What the fuck was with him?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – She crushed my heart

_Update -The only change in the story is that I noticed that mistake in my French._

_BAD TOUCH/FRIEND TROI! And vampires! The coven is small, but those are the vampire in Nysa. BTW- my vampires are based on Medieval Romanian legends with minmal Hollywood mix. _

_Grace Bonnefoy= Monaco (Vampire); Rozālija "Rosa" = FemLativa (witch); Kate Darwin = Wy (witch); Daciana Popa= FemRomania (Vampire… duh); Sergej Angelov = Bulgaria (witch); Vladimir Popa= Moldova (Vampire) _

_Warning- Gilbert's bullying, Antonio has perverted thoughts and Francis is well Francis. _

_Translations -_

_Dios= God (Spanish)_

_Bonjour, Hola, Bon journo = Hello (French, Spanish and Italian)_

_Mes petits enfants= My little children (French)_

_Mon petit Antonio est mélancolique = My little Antonio is melancholic (French) _

_Une jolie fille = A pretty girl (French)_

_Belle= Pretty/Beautiful (French) _

_Mon Dieu = My God (French)_

_Faire l'amour = make love (French) _

_Antonio's POV_

The school forced me to see the school counsellor. Did everyone know about my mamà? But I stopped caring about the whole thing a week ago when I met Lovi! Lovi was so beautiful. People said that Ms. Edelstein was beautiful, she was, but nothing compared to Lovi. Her shoulder length brown hair was shinier and healthier then then Ida's long raven hair. Lovi's hazel eyes were bright and big, better then Ida's violet ones. Lovi was youthful while Ida had an old fashion look to her, being a vampire and all. Another plus for Lovi. Lovi also had a better fashion sense. She wore the latest fashions and Ida wore old fashion dresses. Lovi had Love in her name! Her name was sweet and sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world. She always smelt like tomatoes, the best smell in the world! Before she yelled her way in my life, I didn't know if I would smile again. Love was amazing, wasn't it?

I talked to Ms. Edelstein about Lovi. Today, Lovi was wearing a pink dress! She looked so good in pink! Especially with that head band in her hair! I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Ms. Edelstein had decided that it was time for me to leave. I got to leave early! Maybe I could see Lovi before Lunch was over! I ran to the cafeteria and the warning bell rang. Awe. Maybe I wouldn't see Lovi. I turned sadly and walked to my locker. I got my books and went to class.

After school, I tried to reach Lovi but she had hitched a ride with Elizaveta and Toris to go to work. So, I went with Gilbert and Felicja to the park. It was weird seeing them date. Gilbert had asked her out a week before school started and she said yes. Felicja has never been single since grade eight and she was single for two seconds. So, Gilbert asked her out. I knew Gilbert had the hots for her. He often forced us to go see Toris, because his window was across Felicja's, and we would spy on her. That started after Toris complained that Felicja should at least close the blinds before she changed. Yes, Gilbert was a pervert. Gilbert also liked to tease Toris. Everyone liked to tease him. He just had that pull to him. Gilbert now teased him more since he has been dating Felicja. Of course, Toris was always the reason Felicja's relationships had ended. She spends more time with him than anyone else. I heard on one of her dates, she went to the movies and Toris, Tiina and Eduard came, not knowing she was there. She called them up and spent the whole movie talking with Toris and ignoring her date completely. I wouldn't like if Lovi talked to some other guy when I will go out on a date with her. I just have to ask her first.

"Take that, losers!" Gilbert yelled at some kids throwing mud their way.

"Dat like mean," Felicja told her boyfriend.

"I do it all the time to Ludwig, he's fine with it," he explained throwing some more mud on some kid on the swings. The kid fell off and all Gilbert did was laugh.

"I don't see how dats funny," Felicja said looking at Gilbert like he should be in a madhouse. He wouldn't be as much fun in a madhouse.

"Try it," Gilbert said giving her some mud.

"Ew! Gilberrt!" Felicja said running. "Dise is like a new drrress!"

I laughed. She was wearing a pretty dress, nothing like Lovi's though. Felicja was in a pale green short strapless dress and she wore white heels to match. Not fun to run in on the grass. Somehow she managed not to trip on her own feet. But Gilbert still managed to get mud on her dress. She looked at him in a teary anger. She opened her mouth then closed it. She then turned around crying.

"Oh Felicja! It was a joke!" he said laughing a little.

"I am go-ing home!" she yelled stomping away.

"Felicja!" Gilbert yelled back at her. When she was out of ear shot he turned to me and said, "She can't take a joke."

"Her lost," I said.

Gilbert smiled. "You know, screw mud. Let's scare the living shit out of kids!"

I looked at him, not knowing what he was planning. He made an evil smile. I would swear that he was a demon if I didn't know better. We walked to the forest and he explained everything to me.

I waited behind a tree. It was all part of Gilbert's plan. When he sees his perfect victims, the leaves around my feet will make a bird shape. That would be when I growled, scaring the victims to run. Then Gilbert told me that the victims will run into a giant spider web, made by Gilbert's magic, and get stuck. It sounded a little mean, but it's not like Gilbert will create a giant spider to eat them. Wait? What if he does! I'll be in jail and I will never have my Lovi! No. Gilbert's a nice guy… deep down… very deep down. Dios, what did I get myself into… again.

I looked down and saw the out-line of Gilbert's chick, Gilbird. I growled a deep and menacing growl. I heard little feet making the leaves rustles. The little feet ran towards Gilbert and his trap. At one point, they stopped and I heard a little girl scream. Awe! I helped Gilbert hurt a girl! That poor little girl! Gilbert knows I don't like hurting girls! Unless their demons or if their evil or if their one of the boys, like Elizaveta. But a poor little girl! Lovi wouldn't like that.

"Rosa, it's okay! Don't cry," I heard a male voice say.

"It's fine, Gilbert is being a big jerk," I heard some female voice say.

"How did you know it was me?" I heard Gilbert's loud voice.

"Educated guest," I heard the same female say.

I left my hiding spot to see what was going on. Gilbert was standing in front of a giant thick spider web. There were three nine or ten years old stuck in little cocoons. I've met the girl crying before. She was Toris' youngest adoptive sister, Rozālija or Rosa for short. She was small with pale skin and violet eyes. Her curly blonde hair was in two short pigtails. Beside her was another girl looking angrily at Gilbert. She had brown eyes and her brown hair was in a side ponytail. Her red ascot was stuck in the web. The boy beside the angry girl had light brown short hair and green eyes. His skin was between olive and fair. He reminded me of Lovi for some reason… maybe it was that curl?

"Hola!" I said waving towards them.

"Bon journo," the boy said angrily. "Nonno will hear about this Gilbert!"

"You people really need to take a joke!" Gilbert said annoyed.

"What's with the attitude!" the brunette yelled.

I walked towards the web. The boy was trying to fight himself out. Rosa was crying with her head down. The other girl tried to calm her down. What a nice friend. I took a little bit of web and started pulling it apart.

"I'm scared! There's no spider in here?" Rosa cried.

"No," I said.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy said.

"What's wrong Sandro? You sound like your sister," Gilbert said, still not helping me.

"Lovina would be biting your head off," he replied. Lovina! No, he couldn't be her youngest brother? But how many Lovina's are walking around. He must be Alessandro!

"You're Lovi's brother!" I said happier while letting go of my part of the web.

"Of course! Now get me out of here!" he yelled trying to kick and scream his way out.

"Gilly please, help," Rosa begged. "Kate, can you talk to him?"

"Does Lovi talk about me?" I asked. I had to know.

"What the hell was your name?" he asked.

"Antonio," I said smiling. I would have given him my hand if his weren't cocooned in a web.

"I'll tell when you get me out of here," Sandro huffed. He was acting so cute! Just like Lovi.

"Gilbert?" I asked.

Gilbert was laughing at the whole thing. He even had tears in his eyes. But he heard me and with a wave of his hand, the three kids fell on the floor with a thump. Rosa was sniffling trying not the cry anymore. The other girl got up and then fell down. With a huff and a puff she looked evilly at Gilbert. He was still laughing. Sandro sat up and looked at me.

"Please don't tell Lovi I was any part of this," I said. I have so little time with her anyways. I only see Lovi at school. That's not a lot of time because we have classes.

"Lovi? Why the hell are you calling my sister that?" he huffed.

"It's pretty. Not that her name isn't pretty. Lovina is a really pretty name. Doesn't it sound so romantic! Love… vi… na. It's verry unique too! There's not too many Lovina's in the world," I explained. I love talking about Lovi. She's a great subject.

The brunette and Sandro looked at me weirdly. Rosa had stopped crying and was looking at Gilbert. I don't know if she was angry or not.

"Who are you again?" Sandro asked.

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo," I said. This time I gave him my hand. He shook it questionably.

"Don't worry, Tonio doesn't bite. He's a good doggie," Gilbert said petting my hair. I laughed. Then I stuck out my tongue and panted like a dog.

"Never heard of you," Sandro explained.

The world had stopped. Lovi doesn't talk about me? I talk about her all the time! My papa told me it wasn't healthy to talk about someone this much. Even when I have to go see Ida, all I talk about is Lovi. It's Lovi! She's beautiful and smart and funny! What's not to love about her! But she doesn't talk about me! Her brother has never heard about me! Lovi doesn't like me!

"What about Tomato Bastard?" I asked. That's her nickname for me. Isn't it cute?

"Um… I might have heard that… once. Oh yeah! She was talking with Elizaveta about something or another. I know it was mean," Sandro replied.

Oh… so she doesn't like me. If she liked me, her brother would have surely heard of me… right? But Lovi… is… well… I thought she didn't know how to express herself well! Gilbert said she was mean and she's moodier around me. I hear her heart beat every time she's near me! Her emotions were going crazy! She blushes so much. She smelt more like tomatoes every day! I told her that was my favorite scent. And she does these little things when I'm around, like twirling her hair. She thinks I don't notice them… but I'm half wolf! I have to notice things! I have a sixth sense for these things. But if she never talks about me to anyone, she must not like me. She must really mean it when she says she hates me, she really does. Why does she hate me! People don't hate just hate me. They all love me! Expect for Andries but I don't care if he likes me. I want Lovi's love. I've been cursed.

"Can you just not tell Lovina that I was here when you tell your Nonno about this," I asked Sandro.

"Whatever," he said getting up.

I fell on the ground. The leaves were comfy. It was autumn, so the trees were changing and everything was so warm. Oranges, reds and yellows filled the trees and the ground. If it didn't rain, the dead leaves were crunchy. When you picked one up, it would turn to crumble and turn to dust. Just like my heart was doing. Why didn't she love me?

Sandro, Rosa and Kate left. Sandro was probably going to tell Lovina about this little mess. She'll hate me even more! I didn't know Gilbert was going to prank her little brother. She's going to hate me so much more.

"Dude, don't go all emo on me. Lovina never tells anyone anything," Gilbert explained.

"Why doesn't she like me? Girls always like me," I asked him looking up.

"Dude, those are the saddest puppy eyes you have ever made!" Gilbert gave me his hand. "You are being so unawesome. Let's go see Francis."

If Gilbert couldn't cheer me up, Francis could. He's been living for… many more years than me. He knows all these tricks. He also cooks the best food I have ever tasted! Before he died and was turned into a vampire, he was the most famous chef in Paris. Now, he's the most popular reporter of The Nysa Region.

Francis lived downtown in the same apartment building and on the same floor as the other members of his vampire coven. Daciana Popa lived in the largest apartment. She wasn't the oldest of the vampires and she died when she was eighteen, so she looked the youngest. But she was the coven leader. She was very pretty with strawberry blonde hair and ruby eyes. But I like brunettes better, like Lovi. Why doesn't she like me? 'Stop that' I mentally slapped myself. Vladimir was the second in command because he was Daciana's little brother. He was our English teacher at school. He also had the hots for Ida, or at least our History teacher Mister Sergej Angelov (Daciana's little witch boyfriend) said. Ida lived somewhere near their apartments. She was third in command and the oldest. I don't know how old they are but I know Ida had a good hundred years on Daciana. Then, there was Francis' younger sister Grace. She was cool and allowed Gilbert and I to visit the casino. She managed the casino and spends most of her time there. Francis told me that when they were alive back in the 70s, Grace was addictive to gambling and became a millionaire that way. No one can beat Grace at poker. Gilbert and I tried and we have amazing poker faces… sort of… not really. We table talk too much and Gilbert tells everyone when he has awesome cards.

Gilbert and I bumped into Mister Popa and Mister Angelov while we walked to Francis' apartment. It is too weird to see your teachers outside of school. I don't want to think that they had a life outside of school or the fact that their vampires that have lived for god knows how long or that they're having sex with a vampire. It would have been weirder if they asked us if we have done our homework. We never did. But instead, they told us that Francis was in his room writing a critic on the casino's restaurant. I laughed. Francis and the head chef, Sadiq, weren't on the best terms. It was mainly because Francis would try to tell him how to do his job or hit on him. Sadiq was a patient man, but being a therianthrope, he could explode in the most violent ways. Grace had to always interfere and kick Francis out.

As our History and English teacher said, Francis was in his apartment. Writing an article? No. We could hear the screams of pleasure coming out from the other side of his door. I wonder if Lovi would be loud. Wouldn't it be amazing if I could hear Lovi scream my name in pure ecstasy? Antonio! I can hear it now. Her pants, her moans, her whines, her gasps, my name. I see her! Her flushed face, red like a tomato. Her eyes half closed trying not to look at me. Little drops of sweat on her face. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can even taste her. She tastes like tomatoes and coffee. It's her taste. I just wished she didn't hate me! That experience would be pure bliss! Just one kiss would be pure bliss. But that's why Gilbert and I were here. Gilbert must have thought that Francis could help me woo Lovi. I could court her like an Arthurian legend or I could sweep her off her feet like a Shakespearian Romance or I could woo her like a Disney Movie or I can pursue her like a Victorian Romance. I could get lucky and Cupid's arrow would pierce Lovina's heart. Then we could live happily ever after.

"Earth to Tonio," Gilbert said poking me in the eye.

"Ow!" I said putting my hand to my eye.

I wiped off the drool on my face. Gilbert patted my back and knocked on Francis' door. We didn't care if he was busy. We needed him.

Francis came out. His face was annoyed and his shoulder length blond hair was messy. He had nothing but a blanket covering him. Ida had complained one too many times that he should dress himself before answering his door. His fangs were out and his lips were red with blood. He looked at us with his intense blue eyes and then laughed. He waved us in.

Francis' fuck for the evening was sitting up on the counter. Today, he felt like drinking a pint of women's blood. She was pretty… all Francis' fucks were pretty. She had chocolate skin, dark hair and brown eyes. I looked and smelt for bite marks or blood. Francis was always considerate and never bit the neck. He always bit somewhere people wouldn't see. On this woman, it was the crotch. The woman waved towards us. Gilbert and I waved back and went to the living room. The woman, tipsy from some blood lost, got dress and Francis sent her out.

Francis' aparment was large. It had an open kitchen and living room with a hallway that brought you to one of the three bedrooms or the Jacuzzi bathroom. His walls were white. He decorated with furniture sent from Northern Europe and on his walls were art from Italian painters or pictures of his life. Most of the pictures were of Paris. I've been there. It was a beautiful city.

Gilbert and I sat on his black couch while he sat on a matching reclining chair. Francis licked the blood off his lips making a moan.

"Bonjour, what gives me the pleasure to entertain mes petits enfants?" he said.

"Tonio is going all emo on us!" Gilbert yelled. Well he yelled most of the time since he didn't know what indoor voice meant.

"Mon petit Antonio est mélancolique?" he asked.

"Si," I replied sadly.

"Tell Papa Francois everything," he said moving to the couch.

Francis pushed Gilbert out of the way. He patted on his lap. Like a little kid, I sat on it. Gilbert looked at Francis furiously. The albino didn't like to be pushed.

"Well, I met this girl," I started. This had peeked my vampire friend. He didn't care that Gilbert had kicked him.

"Une jolie fille?" he asked.

"English! We aren't in Quebec," Gilbert yelled.

"She's very pretty," I replied. "She has this brown hair that I swear sparkles. Her eyes are like gems…"

"You're talking about Lovina right? Lovina does not sparkle. That's my girlfriend because she put some sparkles on," Gilbert explained.

"Romulus' girl?" Francis asked intrigued. I looked at him with confusion. "Gaius Romulus, that guy who owns the coffee shop that Gilbert works at." I nodded. "She is pretty and looks terribly belle in her sleep wear. She wears a white t-shirt and red underwear to bed."

"Really?" I asked. Wow, that's sexy.

"A pretty girl, but she has one hell of a mouth. The last time I heard those sorts of profanities, I was in Montréal. Of course if you get her at the right time, she'll ignore you. That's early in the morning, before her coffee."

"How do you know this?" Gilbert asked.

"I go to the café every so often early in the morning," he explained playing with my curls. "I also go to bars with Romulus on Fridays. He's my wing-man."

"Seriously? He still gets laid? But he's so old?" Gilbert said.

"He's just a few years older than me and still looks very handsome. Especially in these jeans he owns…"

"Ew. Scarred for life, thanks Fran," Gilbert exclaimed.

"So back on Antonio," Francis said massaging my shoulders. It felt nice.

"Well… Lovi is just so wonderful and beautiful but she doesn't like me," I explained sadly. "I can't understand why. I can hear her heart and it's loud when I'm around, I can smell the hormones and I can see her blush. So much like a tomato. It's so cute!"

"Sounds like she likes you," Francis explained still massaging me. My head shot up. "She's playing hard to get."

"If playing hard to get is calling him Tomato Bastard and yell at him. That's really showing someone you like them," Gilbert said.

"I didn't know it was!" I exclaimed.

"You don't understand sarcasm do you?" Gilbert asked me.

"But you're mean to Felicja," I explained.

"No I am not. I'm an awesome gentlemen around her," he said defensive.

"But you threw mud at her today?"

"You threw mud at a girl like Felicja!" Francis said shocked. "Mon Dieu, Gilbert, Felicja needs romance. You'll never get into her pants with mud. How do you think Matthias could get a girl like Lucia?"

"He has a lesbian giving him pointers," he explained. "I have a pansexual pervert and Antonio to give me pointers."

"You have so much to learn in the arts of love," Francis said shaking his head. "Good thing you came to me to talk about your love problems," he told me.

"So what do I do so Lovi will love me?"

"Show that you love her." My eyes brighten at all the possibilities. "Tell her that you love her. Give her roses and romance. But people like Lovina are hard to woo. If you do the wrong thing, it'll irritate them and they'll insult you. I hope the new police chief wouldn't be as hard as she is."

"New police chief? Finally! Didn't the last one die two months ago?" Gilbert asked. How did this conversation change from Lovi, the greatest subject in the world, to the new police chief?

"Oui, it's hard to find police chiefs for this region. All the supernatural creatures. They are either killed or go insane," Francis explained. I didn't care about this? Tell me how to woo Lovi!

"What's the new police chief's name?" Gilbert asked.

"Arthur Kirkland, he's from England," Francis explained. "Want to see a picture?"

"Nay, he'll probably get killed in a couple hours being a sissy Brit," Gilbert said kicking his feet on the couch. I didn't notice until Gilbert's socks touched my chest, I was shirtless. How did that happen?

"I will faire l'amour with him before that happens. Even if he has eyebrows the size of caterpillars and doesn't own a brush, he's very handsome," Francis explained.

The rest of the night, we talked. I tried to get some more information about wooing Lovi, but Gilbert and Francis were off on a tangent talking about hot British people. Not nearly as interesting as my Lovi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Costume Shopping

_Thanks for faving, alerting and reviewing! Sorry for any mistakes in this story. _

_I decided to add Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Japan, Hong Kong, Macau and Taiwan in this story. So here's more nyotalia; FemHong Kong, FemJapan, MaleLiech and FemSwiss. MaleLiech is the the younger sibling of FemSwiss. They are fairies. Normal male Swiss is another witch. You'll see why MaleLiech is important in later chapters. FemJapan is a vampire (not a part of the Nysa vampire coven). FemHong Kong, Macau, South Korea, Taiwan and China are dragons (I haven't read of Chinese or Korean legends of dragons shape shifting into humans, but Oriental dragons are awesome and extremely powerful, so in this AU they can shape shift.). China is the father of FemHong Kong, Macau and Taiwan and the older brother of South Korea. If you haven't figured it out vampires can walk in the sun (without burning and turning into dust or sparkling) because in Slavic lore vampires would feed between midnight and midday. They then slept but that's where this AU differs, vampires don't sleep in this world. _

_Thanksgiving in Canada is on the first Monday of October. Tim Hortons is a famous coffee (and donut shop) in Canada. America runs on Dunkens, Canada runs on Tims. _

_Noah Stein = MaleLiechtenstein; Emil= Iceland; Orchid= FemHong Kong's English name (the one she prefers); Li= FemHong Kong's Chinese name; Mei= Taiwan; Raphael = Luxembourg _

_Warning- the word bitch is used a lot in this chapter. _

_I want to thank _WeAllFlyHigh_ for the idea that Francis would bring Antonio to one of his visits. I seriously had never thought of it before. And the costume idea for Tiina, Felicja and Elizaveta goes to a friend of mine. _

_Translations _

_Bon matin= Good Morning (French)_

_Bon matin François. Peux-tu m'expliqué pourquoi tu m'as demandé de cherché le loup-garou? __Parce qu'il ne voulait pas réveillé. = Good Morning Francis. Can you explain to me why I went to get the lycanthrope (werewolf)? Because he did not want to wake up. (I'm sorry if the _participe passés _were misspelled. I hate those things with a passion.) (French)_

_Une seconde ma chou = One second my (the literal translation is cabbage but chou is a French pet name). (French)_

_Sorella = Sister (Italian) _

_Ja = Yes (German)_

_Lovina's POV_

God has decided that I will never have a moment of peace. For all of September, if I didn't have to watch the Tomato Bastard doing something stupid, I had to watch my brother with the Potato Bastard or do something with the "girls". My bastard Nonno thought I didn't spend enough time with "my girls" and do girl stuff. The only person I had on my side was Sandro! He agreed with me that Antonio was stupid. I still don't know how they met, but I'm assuming the Tomato Bastard was starting to stalk me. Why do I attract the weirdos? Please God, I want to know why.

The only moment's peace I had was in the mornings, which was sadly taken away from me on the morning of the Tuesday after Thanksgiving. I was thankful for a weekend without Antonio. I was! I did not think of him throughout the whole weekend. He may or may not have popped into my dream once! Once! It's not important what he was doing in the dream because he would not be sexy as a matador. No matter what dream me thought. And he may or may not have popped into mind a few other times. But I was thinking about my dream! Chigi! Get out of my head stupid Tomato bastard!

I had never hated the French Bastard more than I did today. Like I wrote in the previous paragraph, before the subject changed to the Tomato Bastard, it was the Tuesday after Thanksgiving. I woke up like I did every school day with Nonno threatening to give my coffee to one of my little bastard brothers. I was starting to wonder if that was an empty threat. As a prize for waking up, I walked down to the café for my espresso. Everything seemed normal. It was Tuesday, so the French bastard was there. I learnt that the reporter came every Tuesday and Thursday morning. So I wear a coloured non-see through t-shirt the night before. Today I was in a red t-shirt and red underwear.

The French Bastard was at the counter with a sly cocky smile. What the fuck was he smiling about? He must have been planning something super evil today. I turned on the espresso machine. The French Bastard said nothing but look at me creepily. I didn't say anything because I was coffee deprive. I tried to ignore him and focus on the espresso machine but it's hard to ignore a pervert. When I was looking at the espresso machine, I heard the door open. It's barely even six am, there isn't usually so many people here. I turned my head to see the French Bastard's sister, Grace. I call the dirty blonde vampire Casino Bitch because she's the Head of the Casino Staff. She walked in wore her hair in a side braid with a stupid red bow. She was in her pink jacket. She wore glasses for no reason because vampires have over 20/20 vision and didn't need glasses. She had some boy sleeping on her shoulder. He had brown hair and was in some blue t-shirt and jeans. He could barely walk. The Casino Bitch must have used him had a toy during the night. He sure did look hot. Poor bastard. After quickly looking at them, I looked back at my coffee. It was almost ready.

"Grace! Bon matin," the French Bastard said.

"Bon matin François," she replied annoyed. "Peux-tu m'expliqué pourquoi tu m'as demandé de cherché le loup-garou? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas réveillé."

"Une seconde ma chou," Francis said slyly. "Lovina can we have three lattes and a Danish?"

"I'm off duty, you pervert," I replied. I was pouring all the coffee I had made in a large cup. I needed it. After school, I had another stupid girl's afternoon outing. Chigi, this was going to be a long day.

"Lovi?" I heard an annoying Spaniard say.

I turned with the coffee pot in my hand. I saw a pair of tired tomato green eyes looking into my hazel ones. What the fuck was Antonio doing here? He has never step foot into the café before! Why was he here at six ten in the morning? And how the hell did he know the French Bastard and his sister? He's been keeping secrets from me! That asshole! Did he think I would lov… I mean wouldn't want to be his friend anymore if he was on speaking terms with the French Bastard and the Casino Bitch? We're friends… sort of.

I was speechless. I was feeling a mix of emotions like embarrassment, irritation (something I was use too), anger, shock, happiness. No! I was not, not happy to see the Tomato bastard. I had spent a three day weekend without him and I loved it! Damn it, believe me!

"Lovi? Wow, this café is beautiful! I can't believe I haven't been here before!" He said wide eyed.

Something had woken him up. One second he was sleeping on the Casino Bitch's shoulder and now he was bright eyed and shyly looking around. He looked everywhere but me. Look at me Tomato Bastard! Not that I wanted him to look at me.

I put the coffee pot down. I then took my coffee cup and ran up the stairs. My face was flushed and my heart was pounding. Chigi! It was because of the embarrassment.

"Sorella? Where are you going so fast? Your shower is open," Feliciano said stopping me. "Sandro is in the other one."

Some of my coffee spilt on the floor. I blame the Tomato Bastard… or maybe the French Bastard. He must have planned this along! What an evil mastermind!

"There are customers down stairs. They want three lattes and a Danish."

I then left a confuse looking Feliciano while I ran into my bathroom.

I ignored people for the rest of the day. I said fuck you to the janitors and gladly ate in front of my locker. Well not gladly because Tiina and Eduard stayed a little bit. I told her that I felt really anti-social today and to fuck off. She cutely said bye and told me to not forget that we were going shopping after school. Damn it! I didn't want to go! But if Felicja wasn`t going to force me to go, Nonno was. I just wanted to go home and take a long siesta. I needed another coffee. At least I didn't see the Tomato Bastard for the rest of the day. I don't think I could handle it. This morning was embarrassing.

After school, we took the bus. None of us had a car or were old enough to drive. Felicja was always in charge of our outings. It was mostly because no one else wanted to plan it. None of us knew what she was going to make us do. Last week (yes these were sadly a weekly event), we went mini-putting. Ironically Felicja sucked at it. The only people that went mini-putting were Elizaveta, Felicja, Tiina and I. This week we added Sandro's little friends, Rosa and Kate.

The bus ride sucked. I hate buses. They are full, so you never had a seat and if you did, you gave it up to some stupid kid or a pregnant women or some old person. They also smelt, they never came on time and some guy grabbed my ass! With a whisper, that bastard was going to pay. With a little magic, he was infected with an unpleasant rash in an unpleasant place. You do not grab my ass! Bastard.

After that horrid bus ride, Felicja lead us to a costume shop. What the fuck? Was she thinking of Halloween already? Thanksgiving Monday was yesterday!

"I love Halloveen! Ve do not have it in Poland," Felicja explained. I sighed. Whatever, at least after today I'll have a Halloween costume.

"Neither in Latvia," Rosa explained. I thought she was adopted from the womb? How does she know what happens in Latvia. Oh yeah… I forgot, not that I care, she's in an open adoption.

"Costume shopping?" Elizaveta asked. "But Gilbert and I are always the same thing every year."

"The vole warrior ting have gotten old," Felicja explained. It was cute when they were kids but after nine years, you need to pick another costume.

"Let's go in before the shop closes," Kate said.

Costume shops are all the same everywhere. You've been in one, you've been in all. There were rows of overpriced costumes. It made me wonder why didn't we just go to Wal-Mart, it was cheaper.

"So what are you planning to be?" Rosa asked.

"I'll be an artist. I already have a beret at home with art supplies. So, I don't know why I'm here?" Kate said. I didn't like her too much because of her attitude.

"Can you help me?" Rosa asked.

"Whatever," Kate shrugged.

"What are you planning to be?" Tiina asked everyone else. "I'm going to be something scary. I might wear this." Tiina showed us a creepy as hell demon mask. It looked like a demon you would find carved on a Gothic Church.

"I like vould never be found dead in dat," Felicja exclaimed.

"I might be a dead hockey player. All I need to buy is some fake blood. I could use my old hockey uniform," Tiina then said after seeing the price tag.

"This could be cool," the Frying-pan Bitch said holding up a male prince's outfit.

"You vant to go drag on us?" Felicja said laughing.

"And since Gil and I are always a team, maybe I could get him into this," Elizaveta laughed holding up the pinkest and fluffiest princess dress ever. We all laughed. That would be something funny.

"I wouldn't put it pass him," Tiina said. Felicja agreed. Gilbert is weird like that.

"OMG! Lovina dise vould be prefect for you!" Felicja said grabbing a dress from the rakes. Elizaveta and Tiina started giggling.

It was a beautiful red and gold dress. It was a long dress and if I wore it, it would have fallen to the ground. Even with the length of the skirt, I felt like I could easily dance in it. The sleeves were three quarter sleeves. Both the skirt and the sleeves were frilly with golden frills. The rest of the dress was a scarlet red. I'll admit, it would be fun to twirl and dance in that dress. The cut on the dress was low but not too low. It didn't feel like a costume. It felt more like a dress to dance with. Elizaveta took the fan that came with it. The fan matched to dress. It was all red with golden border. I now knew exactly what it was and I was not happy.

"I am not wearing that!" I yelled.

"Shouldn't you just try it? Once?" Elizaveta said fanning me.

I glared at her with anger. "I don't know what would make you think I would want to wear the fucking thing."

"Language," Tiina said. "There are children here."

"Just try it?" the Valley Girl bitch asked with puppy dog eyes. She had nothing on Antonio.

"We all know that a certain Spaniard would absolutely love it if you wore this," the frying-pan bitch said while the valley-girl bitch put the stupid fucking thing in front of me.

"I don't care if he'll like it. I'm not wearing a tango dress!" I yelled.

"Actually it's a flamenco dress," Tiina explained looking at the tag.

"I don't fucking care because pigs will have to start flying for me to wear that!"

"So like vhere are some pigs?" Felicja asked. "Ve can totally make dem fly."

"Without using magic," I added irritated.

"It's just for fun. Just try it here and we'll be the only people to see you in the dress," Tiina explained.

"Speak for yourself. I have a camera phone and any picture I get of her in that dress is going on facebook," Elizaveta explained.

I thought I was never going into that dress, especially when the frying-pan bitch said that. I was wrong because when no one was looking, Elizaveta snapped her fingers. I was now wearing the stupid fucking dress and it miserably fit like a dream. Fuck my life. The frying-pan bitch had her phone out and quickly took a few photos before I could snap my fingers and get this stupid thing off of me! Instead, being a bitch, the valley-girl bitch snapped her fingers and my hair was in a bun, with a red rose positioned above my right ear. I also had long golden gloves and the fan in my left hand. All Tiina did was laugh. Bitches all of them. With a snapped of my fingers, I was relieved of my painful modelling career.

"You looked pretty in that dress," Kate said. Great more people saw my humiliation. Can this day get any more humiliating? I'm fucking jinxed now. Damn it!

Kate and Rosa stood beside Tiina. Being a good older sister, Tiina held Rosa close. I would seriously have thought they were biological siblings if I didn't know better. They had the same hair colour and violet eyes. Kate stood beside them. I wasn't in the mood to blow up. I've been humiliated twice today because of the stupid Tomato Bastard.

"Will never wear that dress, again" I yelled. Little did I know at the time, the next year Antonio would force me into a dress similar to that one. He will end up being a matador and Gilbert will be a bull. But that's a story for another time. "I'll wear this." Without thinking I picked up a random costume. It was a Greek Goddess costume. With some changes, i.e. a name change, I could make this a Roman goddess costume. Maybe I could be Venus. I liked this costume.

"That's pretty," Rosa said.

"There you go, I'm going to be Venus," I announced.

"The love goddess?" Elizaveta teased.

"She was more than just a love goddess. She was a garden goddess, she protected ships at sea, she was Aeneas' mother, so she was the mother of Rome."

"And a sex goddess," Felicja added.

I sighed annoyed. "Venus was a proper Roman aristocratic woman that was caught in a loveless marriage between the lame Vulcan."

"Didn't stop her from screwing around," Elizaveta replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Venus and Aphrodite weren't the same thing. Aphrodite was the slut. Venus was not."

"So are you planning to pick Venus as your patron?" Tiina asked.

I never thought about it. On a witch's eighteenth birthday, he or she will pick a patron. The patron we picked decided what spells with would specialize in. It didn't matter who your patron was, as along has there was something spiritually sacred about them. My nonno's patron was Trivia, the Roman goddess of crossroads, mystery and witchcraft. Nonno told me that my nonna's patron was the archangel Raphael. The more I thought about, the more I liked the idea of Venus being my patron. I was from Roman descendant (we seriously have a family tree dating back to the founding of Rome in 771 B.C.E. Romans have this obsession with family trees.). Maybe the mother of Rome wasn't a bad choice for a patron. I could seriously mess with people if my speciality were love spells. Let's see in my future. I can see me owning the café. The only thing I'm good at is making different types of coffee, so it was a good job. Since, I would own the café, I could mess with all the couples that walk in. Then Anto… what the hell was he doing there?

"Maybe, why not," I replied before my thought started to get weird.

The rest of the hour we spent in the costume shop was uneventful, meaning Felicja and Elizaveta fought about their costumes and Kate complained. The valley-girl bitch and the frying-pan bitch finally ended up agreeing to a costume. The both of them and Tiina were going to be female musketeers. It was weird.

We paid for our stuff then left. The fresh air! I never noticed how stuffy it was in there.

"Rosa, isn't that the new boy in your class?" Tiina asked.

I close my eyes for two seconds to enjoy the fresh air and something happens. Damn it! I opened my eyes. The streets of Nysa were full. Nysa wasn't a large city, but at that moment it did seem like it was. There were people hustling and bustling, cars honked, bikes rode pass and people yelled. I looked up. The largest building in Nysa, which was about a short fifteen stories, was a block away. Around that building was where the Café was, and not too far was the museum. I did see a Tim Hortons. Oh great it was roll up the rim. That meant we were going to have lost revenue. There was also a nice Starbucks not too far. I hate them so much. Why was I looking around? Oh yeah, Tiina mentioned a boy. I looked for a ten year old kid. Sandro had mentioned that some German boy had just moved here. Germans, god I hate them. This boy was probably be another Ludwig, trying to corrupt Sandro's mind with potatoes and want to get into his pants. Now, I have to protect Sandro too!

I got a good look at my new enemy. He was small with chin-length blonde hair. He had no hair in his face. His eyes were large and were some aqua-green. He had such a boy-like appearance, very innocent. That didn't mean anything. Kate looked innocent and she had an attitude. He wore a white dress shirt and black pants. His outfit reminded me of Tiina's stupid adoptive brother… Eduard, right, that's his name. But unlike Eduard, this little bastard had a more royal look to him.

"Yeah, that's Noah Stein. He just moved here two weeks ago from was it Liechtenstein or Switzerland?" Rosa said. "His sister's boyfriend found work here and they all moved." Sister's boyfriend? What a stupid reason to move. I would have broken up with the boy. "He's very shy but nice. He's also a fairy." Great, we needed more supernatural creatures here. Notice the sarcasm.

"Let's talk to him," Kate said.

Oh god, I want to go home and sleep. This has been a long, long day.

Kate went behind the poor boy. I have no fucking idea what the idiot was doing but the boy seemed like he was on a mission. It was just bad manners to disturb him. Not that I cared about him in the first place. So when Kate said hi, the boy's skeleton jumped out of his skin. He looked back at us and hyperventilated.

"Are you okay Noah?" Rosa asked.

"Oh Rozālija!" he said relieved. "Ja, I'm fine."

"We just wanted to say hi," Kate said and started to walk away.

"Do you want dinner?" Elizaveta asked. "We were going to get dinner. Maybe you can come with us?" What! But my bed is calling me! Damn Nonno.

"Um…" he said. "My sister told me not to talk with strangers."

"You know our Rosa and any friend of Rosa is a friend of ours," Tiina replied. Speak for yourself bitch. I couldn't care less about Rosa.

"I have too…" he then froze.

"Noah?" Kate asked waving her hand in front of him.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Vash wanted me home for dinner," he explained and then ran off. What a weird little boy.

"Lovi?"

Now it was my turn to freeze up. I had avoided him all day! Why was I not home in my bed taking a nice long siesta?

"Hey Antonio!" Elizaveta waved, "And Matthias, and Lucia, and Emil, and Emma, and Andries and Raphael, and Mei and finally Orchid."

Where's the party and tell me I'm not going. I turned around and saw the group. I had never meant Emma, Raphael, Mei or Orchid, but I knew the others. Andries was in my Math class. He skipped a lot to go take a smoke. He was holding a little blond boy with pretty fancy and elegant hair for a five year old. I've never seen a more elegant looking five year old. I assumed he was Raphael since he was the only unknown boy to me. There were two Chinese girls with them. The one was about Feli's age, maybe the Potato Eater's age. She had long brown hair with a stupid little curl sticking out. If I didn't have magic on my side, I would have one too. The girl had scaly brown eyes, seriously they were scaly. They were creepy but exotic. She was holding the hand of the other Chinese girl, she was the same age as Emil and Raphael, five. Her hair was very long and brow and she wore some flower in her hair. Her eyes too were a scaly brown. Matthias looked like his usually stupid self with spiky blond hair and a stupid grin. Lucia just looked annoyed, as usual. Her little white hair and violet eyed brother held the Chinese girl's hand and a stuff puffin. That was Emil for you. Beside Antonio was a short haired blonde. She had to be Feli's age. I felt uneasy about her. Maybe it was the ribbon in her hair. Whose wears a ribbon in their hair? I know she was way too close to Antonio. He's fifteen chick and you're what? Twelve?

"Hello," I said looking at the blonde.

"I haven't seen you all day!" the Tomato Bastard said. Well duh, I've been avoiding you. "I'm sorry about this morning. I should have figured out that something was weird when Grace woke me up at five in the morning. But I was too tired to think. If I knew that was what Francis was planning, I would have never gone with Grace."

"What happened this morning?" Elizaveta asked. The frying-pan bitch might be all tomboy like but she sure did love to gossip.

"Francis brought me to the café and Lovi was there… in her underwear," Antonio said nonchalantly.

"Really? What colour?" Matthias asked. His girlfriend slapped him in back of the head.

"Red," he replied.

My face was red. This was even more embarrassing. Damn them, I'm going home. Wait, if I go home blondie wins. What the fuck am-I thinking about? I'm not in a competition with blondie. I don't even know her.

"Lovi, where are you going?" Antonio asked. I must have started walking away. "I haven't seen you all day! How was your Thanksgiving?"

I sighed. He was ignoring everyone else around him. I could never understand him. He must have some disability.

"I have to go," I said.

"But Lovi!"

"Tired and I need coffee."

"I'll buy you coffee."

"I live above a café, I don't need you to buy me coffee."

"Then, I'll…" Elizaveta had thankfully put her hand over Antonio's mouth. He was better looking with his mouth shut.

"I'm not going to dinner. I'll be in my room taking a siesta," I said.

"I'll walk you home," Antonio said pushing Elizaveta out of the way.

I grunted. "Tomato Bastard," I said quietly. "I'm a big girl and I can walk two blocks without you."

"I thought that too, well big boy, not a big girl... but next thing I knew I was being attacked by succubae," he replied.

"And we had to save him!" Matthias yelled.

"Stay out of the conversation!" Lucia said.

"Fine, I'll be in the costume shop," he said loudly. God that boy was too loud. I don't understand how Lucia can handle him. It must be his money.

"Tiina, Felicja, Elizaveta, Rosa and Kate will be with me. We can handle succubae or incubi or whatever else the supernatural world would like to throw at us," I explained.

"But," he said.

"I said no."

"But…" he touched my arm.

I slapped him. I said no. Antonio was surprised. His green eyes widen and his mouth dropped. All I did was turn around and walk away. The girls followed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Lovi and Las Tortugas**

_The story is starting to change, slowly. In the summary I have this whole thing about there being a hit on Antonio's head, well that story line has started to unravel in the last chapter. So the story is going to get more seriously (slowly in the next few chapters) and there will be more action, magic and Antonio's infatuation is slowly turning down (which is a good thing because at the moment he's been scaring Lovina). And the other characters get more love, like Feli and Sandro! There's also Poleit and GerIta in this chapter (sort of). I need to write a Poleit story one day. _

_I'm also dropping Toris' accent. Research says that if you learn a second language early in life (i.e. birth-7) you'll learn to speak it perfect or almost perfect. Toris (and actually Antonio) learnt English at 5-6 when he moved to Nysa with the Von Brocks (Antonio moved first to Toronto). Though Felicja is keeping her accent because she moved to Nysa from Warsaw at 10 (though technically speaking she shouldn't have a heavy accent so hers will be just the w=v and the th=d from now on). _

_The Vargas' cousin is San Marino and his name is Marino (because I'm soooo original *rolls eyes*). _

_I know turtles don't act like the way Antonio's do… but it's cuter that way. _

_Disclaimer- I did the Hetalia on in the first chapter so I'm not going to repeat myself on that one. But I also don't own How I Met Your Mother or facebook. _

_12 pages and 5,340 words for you guys!_

_Translations _

_Süßling = Sweetie (German)_

_Padre= father (Spanish)_

_las tortugas = the turtles (Spanish) _

_mejor amigo= best friend (Spanish)_

_El día más grande nunca. __= The greatest day ever (Spanish)_

_Antonio's POV_

History class was less then boring. I like the teacher, Sergej Anglov, and usually the course. It's one of those courses I don't take a nap in. Yesterday we were learning about the chain reaction that started World War Two, today, we were working on a project. I was working with Gilbert. For the project, we had to pick a country and make a presentation about an important event that happened in that country during the time between WW1 and WW2. Gilbert and I were fighting if we should do a project about Spain or Prussia. It was getting quite heated.

"Prussia is so much more awesome then Spain!" Gilbert yelled.

"Have you been to Spain?" I asked. "The hot sun, the beaches, the passion!"

"Spaniards are a bunch of lazy siesta takers," he replied.

"I was born in Spain!"

"Thus you prove my point," he replied.

"And Germans are all sticks in the mud and are only good in a fight," I replied.

"That's Germans, not Prussians. Prussians are awesome!"

"Can you two shut up!" Felicja yelled.

Felicja was my desk partner. At the beginning of the year I was sitting with Gilbert and she was sitting with Toris. Sergej decided to move us because Gilbert and I talked loudly too much and Felicja did the same too Toris. For her partner, she obviously picked Toris and not her boyfriend. Gilbert hated that. Their relation was starting to crumble, like all of Felicja's relationships.

"Felicja, süßling, can you tell Mister Tomato Brains, that we should do our project about Prussia," Gilbert said making as cute as a face he could.

"I don't know," she replied. "Tor-Tor, tell dem your opinion."

Toris froze for a second. Before he was writing something down in some language I couldn't read. He then thought for a second.

"Spain, but hear me out first," he told Gilbert before he blew up on him. "I have two reasons, first there's more information about the Spanish Civil War at the library and second, do you really want to do a presentation about the end of your Awesome Prussia?"

"That's perfect, my abuelo's papà fought in that War. I have artifacts at home!" I said. It was the perfect project.

"Fine, just because artifacts would be awesome," Gilbert agreed.

"Damn this sucks," Elizaveta said sitting on Gilbert's lap. I didn't realize that she was coming.

"What sucks?" Gilbert asked.

"My stupid partner refuses to do the project on Hungary. She wants to do it on Germany because it's easier. But it's unoriginal," she complained.

"Did she already tell Sergej that's what you're doing your presentation on?" I asked.

"Yeah, even before I got there. She went up and told Mister Angelov her project then picked me as her partner. Since I was the only person without a partner," Elizaveta glared angrily at us, "I had to go with her."

"We're doing our project on the Spanish Civil War," Gilbert explained.

She laughed. "Let me guess you two are doing your project on the Polish War of Independence," she asked Toris and Felicja. With Felicja and Toris, there was almost never a fight. Toris always gave up before it could happen.

"Technically no, ve're doing it on da impact of da fall of da Russian Empire on Eastern Europe," she explained.

"We're doing it on Lithuania mainly," Toris explained happily.

Odd change of events. It's like if Lovi would come into the class to kiss me! Since miracles happened for Toris, it sure can happen for me. Probably not, I remembered what happened in front of the costume shop.

_Flashback _

"_You are pathetic," Andries said. He would say anything to insult me. _

_It was after the whole fiasco when Lovi slapped me. It was my fault. I shouldn't have touched her or said those things. She said no and no means no. I looked down guiltily. Mei put an arm around me. Odd, it was usually Emma who comforted me, but she was ignoring me. _

"_Keep that up and she'll ask for a restriction order," Mei explained. _

_I looked around at everyone. Even Raphael, Orchid and Emil were laughing at me. Five year olds were laughing at me! I really was pathetic!_

"_But Franc…" I started. _

"_And that's where you went wrong," Lucia explained picking her little brother up. _

"_I would never trust Francis," Mei said. _

"_I'll get Matthias and we can go home," Lucia said monotone and carried her little brother into the costume shop. _

"_Give her some space," Mei told me. _

_End of flashback _

And that's want I've been doing. I was giving Lovi enough space for a week. For a week, I haven't talked to her. I've seen her because we all eat lunch together but I ignored her. But it was hard. In English class we were reading Romeo and Juliet, and I knew exactly how Romeo felt. When that person wrote love is like a psychosis, he was right. Lovi was afraid of my psychosis. I needed to go cold turkey and cool off. I was infatuated with Lovi with a burning passion. I needed to cool my passion down and see if it was really love. It's like cooking a hot meal. You cook it and your super excited to eat it but you can't eat it right away because you'll burn yourself. You need to let it cool off so you can enjoy the meal and the various spices and herbs. But Lovi wasn't as easily understood. She says one thing but her body and heart are saying another thing. Maybe her brain and her body don't communicate well and it takes time for her to figure things out. I hope it doesn't take too long. I'll wait for ever for her but for ever is a long time.

"Are you going to try out of the hockey team?" Elizaveta asked me.

"Hockey?" I said disgusted. I never understood Canadian's obsession with the sport. Seriously? What's so fun about skating with a stick and beating each other up? "No, I'm on the swimming team," I replied. I didn't like winter sports, but I had to do something to keep my body in shape for the soccer season.

"Am-I the only person here trying-out for hockey?" Elizaveta asked.

"No, I'm trying out for the hockey team," Gilbert added.

"Ew," Felicja remarked. She was never someone for sports.

"Toris? Try-out for the hockey," Gilbert said with an evil smirk. "You're Russian so you must be good on the ice."

"First, I'm Lithuanian," Toris corrected Gilbert but Gilbert never learns, "Second, I tried out for the basketball team."

"Basketball is for sissies," Gilbert said.

"Basketball is cool. It's easier to follow the ball," Felicja said, always taking her best-friend's side. Basically, this was the reason Gilbert and Felicja's relationship was failing. There was also the fact that Gilbert went into the relationship thinking that Felicja was an easy lay, only to learn that she was not.

"And you take his side of the argument," Gilbert said annoyed.

"There's no argument," Toris said quickly. "You have your opinion and I have mine. I never wanted to argue." Neither Felicja nor Gilbert heard that.

"Because he's right," Felicja replied.

"I'm your boyfriend so you should take my side. I'm too awesome for this." Gilbert took his seat and moved it so he was looking away from the Pole.

"I give it another two days," Elizaveta whispered to me.

"I'll give it another week," I replied. We then shook on it.

History was our last class, so after that school ended. Gilbert and Elizaveta were having try-outs today. I was in front of my locker. I opened my locker and pulled out my iPod and school bag (special Real Madrid F.C school bag). It was an old version but that didn't matter, as long as there was music right? So I started listening to music and danced a little.

"Shake that ass," Matthias yelled.

I stopped singing and turned around. Matthias had his arm around Lucia and was carrying two hockey bags. Lucia held two sticks. I don't know if Matthias liked hockey or soccer more, but he was very good at both and so was Lucia. She was as cold on the ice as she was off.

I laughed and shook my ass once more. Gilbert and Elizaveta made a whistling sound.

"Another facebook picture," Elizaveta said probably posting a picture of my ass on facebook. She then looked up at Lucia. "Are you coming to the arena with Tiina and me?"

"Sure," Lucia shrugged. She took her bag and gave Matthias his stick. But before leaving with Elizaveta, she gave him a quick kiss. Miracles happen to everyone but me.

"Are you sure you don't want to try-out for the hockey team?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, I have pull being the best player," Matthias explained.

I shook my head. "Nay, I'll stay with swimming."

"Alright. Matthias is driving me to the café for my shift after try-outs. Wanna come?" Gilbert asked.

"I really don't think I should go."

"She slapped you once! And what I heard, I would have slapped you too," Gilbert complained. "She's not even working tonight."

"I'm just going to go home and feed my turtles. My padre's going to be home at six and we'll probably make churros." I loved churros, especially when Papà made them.

"Suit yourself," Gilbert said with a roll of his eyes.

"Bye!" Matthias said with a smile.

They both left me. I sighed a little sadly and closed my locker. I didn't like my locker placement, and I don't dislike things very easily. The main reason was that I was in the Cs. I should be in the Fs. Now I know why Spanish immigrants hyphenate their name or they just drop their mamà's papà's name. I was also beside someone that liked garlic way too much.

I started to walk out the door. I had already missed the bus. Not surprisingly, I tend to miss it anyways. But I could just take a city bus because my papa was working until six. I could take a siesta! That was something to look forward to.

There weren't too many people here, just the people that were nerds, the sports peoples, the people who missed their bus and maybe some friends of the other people. There was Toris. He looked down. More down then usual and there was no Felicja in sight. So why not help a buddy.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I heard you made the basket-ball team." That would be something to be happy about.

He looked at me surprised. Then he sighed, "It's the whole Gilbert Felicja thing."

"Don't worry," I said care free. "Everything will be back to normal soon."

"But I'm going too be blamed for it… as usual."

"I don't blame you. It's Gilbert's fault for even thinking that he could get into her pants."

"And every other guy she dates. But they always blame me. I think I'm going to see Miss Edelstein before she leaves." I patted his shoulder. He then looked at me and asked something weird. "What would you do if Gilbert started dating Lovina?" Weird question, right? Why did that have anything to do with the whole Gilbert Felicja situation?

"Ay… turn into a wolf and eat his heart out." That sounds about right. Yep, that's what I would do.

Toris laughed. "Wish I could do that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an idiot." I tilted my head and looked at him questionably. "Never mind, I'll go see Edelstein."

I'm friends with weird people. Then again, we weren't exactly human. Hey, here's an idea, maybe I should "go wolf" and run home. Nay, what if someone like a hunter saw me? It was safer to just take the bus.

I don't mind the bus. It was fun, if you didn't mind the smell. That might have been just me though. I have a better sense of smell them most creatures. I even got to sit down! There weren't too many people on today. But I would have gladly given my seat up if someone needed it. Lucky for me, no one did. So I took this time to listen to my music.

You know that time between songs when the song has ended and the other is about to begin. Yeah, well I was in the position when the bus stopped at Carlton Street, the street with the elementary school. So I was easily able to hear the people coming on.

"Why did you miss the bus? Are you an idiot!" I heard a very familiar voice.

"But Lovina! Harry's older sister came to pick him up and she's so hot!" I heard another familiar voice.

"How bella?" I heard another familiar voice.

The Vargases (That's what you write, right?) were on the bus. I was trying to give Lovina some space and she comes on the bus. So, I did what any normal man would have done, I used my collar to hide my face. That should work. Lovina wasn't that perspective. Maybe if they didn't decide to seat in the row beside me, and Feliciano decided to sit right beside me. I looked around a little bit. There was no more room on the bus. Let's pray she doesn't notice me. As much I would love to talk with her or sit with her, I was still letting her cool off. I looked out the window.

I did get a good look at them. Sandro looked different from the last time we met. Well he was being cocooned in a spider web. He looked slightly annoyed but he was happier. He even smiled. I noticed his skin tone was a mix of Feliciano's and Lovi's. His hair was also better done and lighter. His clothes also weren't sticky with magical spider web stickiness. Feliciano looked the same has the times I saw him at Gilbert's house. His auburn hair was nicely done and he had that curl that stuck out. I remember that Lovi had that on the morning Grace kidnapped me for Francis to take a little trip at their café. Feliciano was also smiling, because like me, he liked to smile. He was always so bubbly and likable. I always liked Feliciano, he was cute. Not as cute as Lovi! She was just so cute and pretty. She sat beside her youngest brother and huffed and puffed. She was mad so her face was so tomato-like. She was wearing pink again. She looked so good in pink. But not any pink, she was wearing baby pink. She had a long-sleeved pink turtle neck, with light jeans, white hugs and that headband. Everything hugged her perfectly. She looked so casual. Lovi might not be the curviest, but she did have a nice body. She was just so pretty.

"Ve~ Antonio?" Feliciano asked looking my way. Well, can't hide now.

"Hola," I replied nicely and silently.

"What the fuck?"

"Sorella! There are children on the bus!" Feliciano said.

"What are you doing here beside Feli! Feli switch seats with Sandro," Lovi ordered.

"I don't want to sit with him! I don't even like him!" Sandro said annoyed. Well, that was expected but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"That's the reason. You miss the bus, you get a punishment. Now sit with the Tomato Bastard," she told.

No one moved. "Sorry Tonio," Feliciano said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Lovi said horrified.

"Si! I met Tonio two years ago when I went over Luddy's! Tonio was playing with Gilbert," Feliciano said quickly and cutely with a smile.

"Bastard," I heard Sandro whisper. He must still be bitter about the spider web thing.

"Can my life get any weirder?" Lovi huffed.

"Ve~ sure it can. Godzilla can march into town and only eat everybody that wears mix match socks," Feli explained. Si, that was weird. I even laughed a little bit. "And then kidnap you and try to make you his bride!" Now I frown. Godzilla wasn't going to make Lovi his bride. That was me. Well… if she wanted to one day. Yeah, one day. Lovi would look so beautiful in her wedding dress. It would be a simple dress with a cut back. Her hair was up and she had a white rose in it. Everything looked perfect, even the slight pinkish blush on her cheeks when she says I do. But first, I need to win her heart. That was no easy task.

"That didn't make any sense?" Lovi replied. Sandro looked at his brother dumbfounded.

"That's why it's weird!" he explained and then giggled. He was so cute. I understand why Ludwig has a crush on him. "Tonio, where are you going? We're going to see our cousin at the zoo. But we are running a little late because Sandro wanted to talk with Harry's pretty sister. But she turned him down, telling him that he was a cute ten year old."

"You didn't have to explain that," Sandro huffed.

"So where are you going? Do you want to come to the zoo with us?" Feliciano said clapping his hands together.

"No!" both Sandro and Lovi said at the same time.

"I have to feed my turtles," I replied with a smile.

"You have turtles? Are they cute?" Feliciano asked.

"Si and si, they are very cute. But Roma has a very bad temper," I replied.

"Roma?" Feliciano asked.

"I named all my turtles after European capitals. I have Madrid, Lisbon, Vienna, London, Paris, Roma, and Berlin," I said.

"You are seriously weird," Lovi said.

"Is that a compliment, Lovi?"

"No," she replied.

When is weird a complement? Well, from the looks of her interaction with her siblings, she didn't like to complement people too much.

"Well I'll take it as a compliment," I replied. Being weird equals being unique.

"Seriously? Why? I just called you weird and…?" She looked at me confusedly.

"So tell us more about this Roma?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, he's the cutest turtle. But he doesn't seem to like Madrid very much, since he likes to head-butt him. But my Madrid just keeps being happy. He likes Roma very, very much," I explained. For some reason this reminded me of something. I don't know what?

"Madrid sounds like an idiot," Lovi said. Feliciano looked at me like my story was to him the cutest story in the world. It was. Madrid and Roma are so cute together.

"Um… guys," Sandro said looking at the door.

We were at a stop and people had just gotten off. The last person got off and the bus driver closed the door.

"What?" Feliciano asked.

"That was our stop," he said.

"We'll get off at the next stop," Lovi said bitterly.

"Sorry," I said.

"Why?" Feliciano asked.

Well, I was apologizing for a lot of things, like the time in front of the costume shop but at the moment it was mostly because I was the cause that they missed their stop.

"Don't worry about it," Sandro said, I'm not sure if he met it. "Marino had just text me that he gave up on us and he's spending time with some guy."

"What! He abandoned us for a guy!" Lovi yelled. Awe poor Lovi, I wanted to hug her. But she was in her window seat and I was in mine.

"Yeah," Sandro said showing her the text.

"I want to meet Madrid!" Feliciano exclaimed. "Can we go to your house?"

Now I know how it feels to be between a rock and a hard place. The rock was Lovi and the hard place was saying no to Feliciano's cute face. But Lovina was more important. But apparently my head and my lips weren't communicating.

"How cute, of course," I stupidly said. "I have some fresh tomatoes too!"

"I love tomatoes!" Feli excitedly said. "But I think their better in pasta sauce. But then Sandro likes them better in ketchup and Lovi would eat them alone. Lovi once tried to make tomato flavoured espresso and it exploded on her dress!"

"Feli!" his sister yelled. Awe she looked too cute. But it wasn't time to think about how cute she was, espresso exploded on her!

"What!" I said horrified.

"It's fine, Toris was there and he knows some good healing spells…"

"Feli!" Lovi yelled again.

The bus stopped again. It was my stop.

"If you're coming with me, you have to get off now," I said.

Feliciano jumped up and ran out the bus, forcing Lovi and Sandro to come with him to my house.

We got to my house after thirty minutes of Lovi complaining that she shouldn't have worn heels. They were pretty pink heels with a bow on them, but they weren't walking heels. Sandro took my school bag and I got to… wait for it… carry Lovi! It was Feliciano who first suggested it and Lovi fought him on it. So did Sandro actually. But after Lovi fell (and since I'm a gentleman, I caught her), Lovi said fuck it. She put her arms around me and I carried her. She threated me bodily harm if I touched her in any inappropriate way. I never understood why magical creatures almost never used magic unless it was an emergency, well Gilbert uses it whenever he could (that includes to cheat on tests). But I didn't tell them anything. Lovi was holding on to me for about five minutes. She buried her face in my shoulder. Awe, I liked taking care of Lovi.

We got to my house, the one story house with only two bedrooms and one and a half baths. Like I said before, I didn't come from a rich family. We moved here because of my padre's business. He used to travel a lot from Toronto and Madrid and by the end he was spending more time in Toronto then in Madrid. So we moved. Then the same thing happened between Vancouver and Toronto. So we moved to Vancouver. Then he lost his job and Matthias' padre gave papa a job here in Nysa. So we moved once more.

I let Lovi down in front of my door and searched for my keys. Feliciano was jumping in excitement. I wonder if the turtle thing would have worked for girls. I remember on this one episode of _How I Met Your Mother _(Gilbert loves that show and thinks of Barney as his god), where Ted used a tea-cup pig to woo Carrie Underwood. But who cares if it would have worked, I have Lovi now. Well I don't have her, yet. But one day I will! And we'll be married with kids! We'll have one boy and one girl. The girl will be pretty and will love to take dance classes and the little boy will be like his mamà. But first, I need to ask her out and the time needs to be right.

I unlocked my door and nervously showed them my living room. Lovi was going to see my house. Well my padre pays the rent and everything. I don't even have a job, yet.

The living was a little messy but not that much. There were a few Spanish novels on the couch, a blanket on the couch and a video game console and wires near the 40 inch television. My guitar was also on my padre's chair. In front of the couch was the aquarium for the turtles. London and Paris were cuddling together. Berlin swam and it looked like he was racing Lisbon. Vienna lied there doing nothing. Roma was eating while Madrid watched him. Feliciano was in front of them within seconds tapping the glass.

"Don't tap the glass," I said.

Feliciano looked up at me with a cute confused look on his face. "Okay."

"That's London and Paris. They are like a couple, always together and they love to cuddle," I started. "I named that one Berlin because he reminds me of Gilbert. He hates Vienna. But Vienna likes to rest most of the time. Lisbon likes to swim a lot, if he's not eating. Then those cuties are Madrid and Roma. Madrid is happy go lucky but Roma just wants to eat all the time or take naps."

"They are so cute!" Feliciano cooed.

"Can turtles be a couple?" Sandro asked.

"Can I feed them?" Feliciano asked.

"Sure!" I said.

I took out the turtle food. Feliciano wide eyed took it.

"Where are the tomatoes?"

Lovi didn't look at my pets. She was standing behind us looking pretty and all. I wasn't being a good host. I needed to give out the food.

"They're in the kitchen. I'll get them," I said.

I turned to go to the kitchen behind the door. Okay, I needed to get tomatoes and maybe some pop? What else? I opened the fridge. There must be more I can give my guests.

"Nice kitchen."

I turned around to see Lovi walking to the fridge. We were alone… I mean alone in a room together for the first time ever. Why was I getting hot? Oh yeah, I was alone with my crush.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Stainless steel is always good." I don't know how but one day my madre walked in with some guys who brought us new appliances in June. We never had the money so I assume she won it.

"What do your brothers drink?" I asked. "I have apple juice, coke, milk, Spanish wine but I don't think I should be serving them that."

"Juice is safe," she said sitting on the table.

I couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful at this moment. Her hair was curlier then usual and a little messy. She sat like a proper lady with one leg over the other. She leaned on her arms to give her support. I had a mental picture playing in my head. I would close the fridge door and walk up to her. She would look at me all innocent and seductively. She even widened her legs a little bit. I then bent down leaning on the table and kissed her passionately. Like a proper lover should. She would start kissing me. Taking her sweet hand in my curls and started pulling. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths. She would taste like tomatoes. She would then wrap her legs around my waist pulling herself closer. My one hand would then land on her hips. She moaned and I would have to stop imagining this. Sure miracles have been happen today, like Felicja gave into something Toris wanted, Lucia kissed Matthias in public without him asking her and Lovi was in my house. But that would never happen and I didn't want to be aroused.

Instead I did something else. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what happened in front of the costume shop. You had every right to slap me."

"I forgive you." I took the apple juice out and looked at her surprised. She forgave me so quickly. "Just stop ignoring me." Wait… she didn't like me ignoring her? I thought she was annoyed by me. "Don't get me wrong, you're annoying." She was a mind reader now! Wait did she know about my little fantasy? No, she would have said something. "But… well we are sort of friends, right?" I nodded. "And friends don't ignore other friends."

"I was giving you space. Mei said…"

"I don't care what Mei said. Just don't ignore me." My heart thumped and so did hers. I could hear it. It played like music to my ears. She looked away from me and shyly to the ground. "What I want is for you to be maybe a little more normal, well not totally normal but you know saner."

"Si! I'm working on that!" I was by trying to let my heart cool off for a little bit.

Lovi kicked her feet. "Okay."

I smiled because I was very happy. The happiest I have ever been. We were getting there. Maybe that marriage dream wasn't impossible after all! No it wasn't. I know she likes me back. But her infatuation wasn't as crazy as mine or it didn't last as long as mine. But I could tell at that very moment that this wasn't just infatuation I was feeling. There was something more going on in my heart. Something more powerful.

Lovi blushed even more and got off the table. Her heart thumping like there was no tomorrow. She liked me back! I just needed to do something that would make her admit it. Maybe I should go see Francis tomorrow.

She took the tomatoes and I got the cups and the juice. Feliciano was playing with Lisbon and Sandro was kneeling in the couch looking at the turtles. Awe, her brothers are so cute.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the turtles or watching a little bit of television. Well we watched some movie. I can't even remember it because Lovi kept stealing some glances. Seriously, miracles really do happen! Unless this was all in my head. I hope not!

At five we made dinner. Or well I should say Feliciano made dinner. I didn't even know that we had noodles in our pantry. But somehow that boy found it and made pasta with a butter sauce and garlic. We didn't have enough time for any other type of sauce. Not that butter and garlic and basil was really a sauce. But it was still delicious. Feliciano really had a talent. Sandro and Lovina helped him. Three Italians making you pasta? What was more to love? Maybe three Italians making churros and paella, but I was going to make Lovi that one day, on a candle light dinner date. Then maybe… get your head out of the gutter, you're not Francis!

My papa came home to a big Italian surprise, three Italians and pasta for dinner. Well when he came home, Sandro, Feliciano and I were sitting on the couch watching a soccer game and Lovina needed to use the bathroom.

"Are you babysitting now?" my papà asked.

"But I'm not a baby, I'm twelve," Feliciano said cutely.

"You're more of a baby than me," Sandro joked.

"No, I met up with them on the bus and Feliciano," I pointed to Feliciano, "Wanted to see las tortugas." Then I pointed to Sandro, "This is Alessandro Vargas, his older brother Feliciano. Ludwig's mejor amigo." Both brothers waved to Papà. Feliciano had a huge smile and Sandro a small one. They both looked cute for my papà. Then I turned to Lovi because Lovi had arrived. "This is their older sister, Lovina." I hope Papà wouldn't embarrasse me like parents do when they meet your girlfriend (in this case crush). Well, more than I have already did just being me.

I looked at Lovi and she did not huff or puffed. She looked civil and approachable, for a normal person, because she was always huggable for me. She was also very embarrassed. How cute!

"Hello Mister Fernandez," she said making a little curtsey. AWE! That was the most adorable thing ever. And she got the name right! Most people say Mister Carriedo, when my papà's name is actually Julio Fernandez Rodríguez. I think I fell for her just a little bit more.

"Hola," he replied.

"Well we need to leave," Lovi then said. AWE! But I don't want you to leave.

"Awe!" Feliciano whined. Lovi gave him a stern look. "Okay Lovi. Well ciao Antonio and Mister Fernandez. Ciao, Berlin, Paris, London, Lisbon, Vienna, Madrid and Roma! I'll see you soon! Maybe When I come to visit Luddy next I'll come see you. As long as it's alright with you," Feliciano turned to my papà.

"As long as Antonio tells me before hand, it's alright." Yep, I was in trouble. But it just sort of happened and I don't regret it because I spent the afternoon, after school, with my favorite person in the world and her brothers. Feliciano was nice and great, and Sandro was sort of nice. But I got the feeling that Sandro might not still be mad about the spider web thing, but now just didn't like me that much.

"Ve~"

"Ciao," Sandro said.

I opened the door for the three of them.

"Well Bastard you made me not to hate today," Lovi said. A complement! I got a complement from Lovi! Yep, this day was perfect. El día más grande nunca.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- In Where Antonio Doesn't Understand Sarcasm (neither does Feli, Gilbert or Matthias)**

_Toris tries sarcasm, of course he's terrible at it and he's using it on Feliciano, Antonio, Matthias and Gilbert. The song Antonio is singing is Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera (I ignore the Funamation dub and Antonio sounds like a mix of Enrique Iglesias and Antonio Banderas). _

_I made Ivan's last name Braginsky because that's Russian and I laugh every time I see Ivan Braginski, since I've read a little on Polish History. Seriously Poland and Russia have been in so many wars against each other! _

_I don't know what I think about Feliciano and Sandro watching porn… they haven't even hit puberty! (which I keep forgetting) But Sandro is pretty mature for his age, Feli on the other hand… Though, Sandro, Rosa, Noah, Kate and Peter are now a year older. It makes me feel a little better. _

_Remember FemRomania is Daciana Popa (makes an appearance!) Zwingli is obviously Swissy, and Sakura is FemJapan. _

_I want to congratulate Denmark, Finland, Norway, the Netherlands, Canada, Switzerland, Sweden, New Zealand, Austria and Ireland for being the top ten (US was 11) happiest countries in the world for 2011. (So funny looking at it in Hetalia point of view, because Norway, Switzerland and the Netherlands are sooo happy *rolls eyes*). Spain was 22, France 23 (Spain topped France (bad joke I know)) and Italy was 28 (Kuwait is being a cockblock and is between Italy and Germany (30) (another bad joke)). Lithuania is the happiest of the Baltics, but Poland is still happier. Okay now stop rambling about stupid things that have nothing to do with the story. _

_Last thing… Legos are awesome. _

_Translations _

_Nieto and nieta= grandson and granddaughter (Spanish)_

_Hola, soy Antonio = Hello, I'm Antonio (Spanish) _

_Puta madre = mother fucker (Spanish)_

_Ego similis vobis = I like you (Latin) _

_Signorina Popa = Miss Popa (Italian)_

_mis padres = my parents (Spanish) _

_La revedere and addio = goodbye (Romanian and Italian)_

_Antonio's POV_

I was doing my homework at the Vargas' café. Yep, I have officially been in the café on my own terms. I thought since Lovi decided that we were friends (insert happy dance), I could come to the café without seeming like a stalker. The café was actually quaint. It was nicely lite with the natural light of windows. The square tables were all in neatly put rows. On each of the tables were a white cloth and a vase with one single daisy in it. Outside, there were five round tables with the same design. The walls had a rustic wooden paint job. There were little pictures of places in Italy on the walls, like the one of Rome, Turin, Florence, Venice, Naples and the list goes on and on. They looked professionally done but at the same time not. Gilbert later explained that Romulus was the one who took the photos and every time he comes back from a trip to Italy, he brings back a picture. There was this one picture of a woman sitting on some Roman ruins. She looked so much like Lovi, but older.

So the café was a sit down place, you would order your food at the cash register. The cash register was beside the presentation table where you could get cannoli, biscotti di Prato, pignolata, sfogliatelle, pevarini and any other Italian pastry you can think of. They all looked so delicious. I wonder if I could ask for a churro.

To order your food here, you would sit down and a waiter would come to you. You would order whatever. They had so many coffees to choose from. I didn't even know that half of them existed! Affogato? Macchiato? And my favorite Espresso Romano, Lovi's middle name is Romana. So, I ordered one. Gilbert, my waiter, gave me this lemon tasting coffee in a clear large coffee cup. At least I like lemons.

So, I sat there drinking my coffee. I was sitting at the table closest to where the waiters would meet every so often, because I know all the waiters. There was Gilbert, Felicja, Elizaveta, Toris, Kyle Darwin (from a year older than me), his brother Chris Darwin (Lovi's grade) and of course Lovi. Feliciano and Sandro, weren't technically working at the café, but they were like non-paid bus boys. Romulus and some guy Carl would cooked the food, and sometimes Feliciano helped. Lovina really liked to make the different coffees. They all wore a uniform. Well if you call a black t-shirt and black pants (Lovi and Felicja wore a black skirt) a uniform.

"Okay that guy might give good tips but does he scare anyone else?" Toris asked.

Toris, Felicja and Gilbert were working today and it was a moment when they were all in the same place, in front of me. So we all looked at where ever he was looking at. It was to Ludwig and Ivan. Ludwig and the weird kid were writing things, I'm assuming they were doing homework. Ludwig was the same as always. His blond hair was slicked back and his blue eyes were annoyed. Ivan had a purple aura, was a darker white blond then Gilbert. But he was cute with his childish smile and large purple eyes.

"That's Ivan Braginsky," Gilbert explained. "Him and Luddy are working on some science project together. He is freaky. I heard he had this younger sister that was so crazy, they can't let her out of the house!" It was true too. I heard from Sadiq, who's dating Irina, Ivan's older sister, that they had a little sister named Natalia. There was an accident one day and she was nearly killed alongside their parents. Seeing your parents violently killed would make you go crazy. Or turn into Batman.

"Does his last name end with a y or an i?" Felicja asked.

"Y," Gilbert answered.

"Because y means he is Russian or Belarusian or Ukrainian and i means he is Polish," Felicja explained.

"I meant his name ends with a Y you idiot," Gilbert replied.

"How was I supposed to know dat?" she yelled.

"Let's separate you two," Toris said nervously.

Yep, they broke up last night. I owe Elizaveta some money. But it was for the better good. Gilbert, being a virgin (yep he was. He will never admit but Liz and I aren't stupid. The moment he would have lost his virginity he would have bragged about it and since he has not bragged yet, we concluded that he is a virgin) though that Felicja would give it up to him. She has had some many boyfriends. Apparently, she was still a virgin and wasn't going to lose her virginity to Gilbert. It had to end, because the reasons for the relationship were all wrong. You need to go into a relationship because of mutual love for each other. That's why I haven't asked Lovi out yet. I need that big plan that will make her fall into my arms. _Antonio! Yes, I would love to go out with you! *kiss, kiss, kiss* te amo Toño! Te amo! _Um… okay Lovi would never say that. _Sure, whatever Tomato Bastard and if you break my heart I will make you wish that you were never born, _that sounded more like the Lovi that I love.

"Do you understand number 2?" I asked Gilbert. Math homework sucked.

"No," he laughed and then left me. Well he was working.

I sighed and did my homework. Boring homework. I didn't understand most of it. Maybe I shouldn't sleep during class.

So, I skipped number 2 and 3 and 4, oh I understand 5! While doing question five, a loud mouth happy Dane sat beside me. Matthias was here. Though he wasn't smiling, he was more annoyed then anything.

"You would trust me to babysit your future kids?" he asked me.

Was that a trick question? I don't know. "Ay…"

"Really?" he said down.

"What brought this up all of a sudden?" I asked.

He looked at me with his blue eyes. He was disappointed. "Well, Lucia and her father are going shopping or whatever so they had to leave Emil with a babysitter. I told them I would do it but her father said no and called Silvia instead. I love the rascal! I brought some Legos for him. He's like the brother I never had and his is Lucia's brother so I would be gentle with him. And I would never hurt Emil. I love Lucia and I'm not suicidal."

"It's okay." I patted him on the back. "Do you know the answer for question 2?"

"No, you're on your own for that one. Hey I understand five." I'll have to ask someone else. "Wait, it's a Math question?" I nodded. "Let's take out the Legos, maybe they'll help!"

I don't know why, but Matthias brought the Legos he bought for Emil in the café. It was a special edition one and where you make a puffin. Wow, Matthias must really like Emil or love Lucia. Matthias was so much like me. We loved to smile, we're both lycanthropes, we are both easily amused, we both love Ice-Queens (Okay maybe Lovi was more of the hot-headed type), we love to help the people we love and if anyone hurts someone we love, we'll hunt them down and rip them to pieces. Seriously, Matthias might have done that! He found out that Silvia was in some abusive relationship with some older woman… and that older woman was never found again. The police are still looking for her!

Personally, I thought that Matthias just felt like playing with Legos and wanted an excuse to play with them. He's a seventeen year old guy and likes to play with Legos. Well I like to sometimes go in the forest and chase my tail like a little puppy.

I was disappointed that Lovi was staying behind the counter making different types of coffees. Okay, she looks the best in pink, but she didn't look too bad in in black either. She also had this red apron on. My mind might have wondered a little bit. I was imagining her in just the apron. Toño, you are not Francis.

"Can I play with the Legos too?" Feliciano said jumping into the seat beside me.

Feliciano's hair and blue shirt were ruffled. He was also jumpy and wide eyed. He must have just woken up from a siesta. I looked at Ludwig and Ivan's seat. They were gone. Well, now it makes sense that Feliciano was here.

"Okay," Matthias said giving him some Legos.

Feliciano clapped and took the Legos. I tried to do my homework but I ended up playing with Legos with them. What an odd sight it must have been, a twelve year old Italian, a fifteen year old Spaniard and a seventeen year old Dane were playing with Legos in a café. Only in Nysa. But that wouldn't be the weirdest thing the people in the Vargas' Café would see that day. Nope, it's going to get funnier.

"So, Feliciano, truth or dare?" Matthias asked.

"Truth!"

"Do you have a crush?" he asked.

The little Italian blushed. "Well… sort of."

"Who?"

"One question at the time!" I said.

"Awe," Matthias said.

"Ve~ Tonio! Truth or dare?" he asked. I thought… okay there's not too much I could say for truth and this was a kissing game. Maybe Feliciano will be super nice with me.

"Dare."

The twelve year old thought for a second. "I want you to stand up on the table and sing the first song that comes on your iPod." Wow. I was not expecting that. Hopefully it could be a love song and I could sing to Lovi! Maybe that could be the thing that blows her off the edge and into my arms! I'll do it.

Okay, the song wasn't very romantic. I think it was about wooing a girl to sleep with him. Well it's not like I had a song from Nirvana or something. Those songs make no sense.

So I took off my shoes. Matthias and Feliciano cleared the table. The waiters looked at us confusedly. I got up on the table. Yep, everybody was looking at me. Lovi had even stopped her rhythmic like coffee making. Okay with everyone looking at me, and Feliciano smiling evilly. (I never knew the boy could be evil! He looks so innocent and cute!), I pressed play on my iPod and started to whistle a familiar tune.

"_Oh, yeah_," I sang and then whistled again. "_Oh_!" and then I whistled again. I started to tap on my thigh and move to the rhyme, which was hard on a table. "_Just shoot for the stars_," I started to sing the lyrics. This was starting to be such a rush. I liked singing, I really do. I can even play guitar and sing at the same time. I can also dance. But I only ever sang in front of my familia. But here goes nothing. "_If it feels right,  
>And aim for my heart.<em>" I was not so secretly looking at Lovi when I sang that. "_If you feel like, and take me away and make it OK. I swear I'll behave_." I was moving little more like I was dancing on the table. I even put on my cutest face when I sang, I swear I'll behave. "_You wanted control. So we waited, I put on a show. Now I make it. You say I'm a kid. My ego is big. I don't give a shit. And it goes like this_." Okay, this is officially one of most thrilling things I have ever done. Wait, I'm forgetting the time I ran with the bulls. That was the most thrilling thing I have ever done. "_Take me by the tongue, and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk, and I'll show you_." Okay time for pelvic thrust and shaking. "_All the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the mooooooves like Jagger_." That got some woes. I was feeling good. I felt even better when I saw Lovi watching or well pretending she was ignoring me. "_I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you_." Okay I sang that to Lovi. "_With them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger_… Hey!"

Sandro had thrown a piece of cannoli at me. Half eaten too! Ew. "No dancing on the tables. This isn't a strip club." I jumped off the table.

"Are you even old enough to know what a strip club is?" Matthias asked.

"Oh yeah!" Feliciano nodded. "We were watching this movie last night with women you liked to stripped and panting while naked kind kissing and… Ve~ Fratello?" Feliciano got a cannoli in the face too. Sandro was red like Lovi when she gets embarrassed. Sandro was a knowledgeable kid. I didn't even know what a strip club was when I was eleven. Wait! Did Feliciano just say that they watched a movie with strippers and sex was involved? Hopefully Lovi didn't hear that. Her brothers were so innocent.

"Party pooper!" Gilbert yelled.

"We want more!" some random female yelled.

I felt loved. Even more loved when I heard Lovi's heart beat again. I love making her heart beat. It's the prettiest sound ever.

Gilbert walked up to us. "That was awesome! I mean it! You can dance and sing!"

"Yeah, Feliciano knows how to give a dare," Matthias said patting the not-so-innocent boy on the back.

I put my shoes back on. "That was fun. I need to do that more often."

Toris laughed. "Sure, Romulus can hire you and you can sing here for money."

"Would he?" I said excitedly. Now, that was an idea! I could sing to Lovi all I want and it wouldn't be a big show, so I wouldn't embarrass her, all I wanted too! That would be so romantic! "When can-I start?"

"Let's Romulus!" Gilbert yelled and ran in the back.

"Never try sarcasm ever again," I heard Felicja tell Toris. Sarcasm?

After my show, another example of why Nysa wasn't a normal city, Gilbert brought me and Matthias in the back to see Romulus. Why Matthias too? None of us were thinking about that. All I could think of was that I was meeting Lovi's abuelo, who was more of a padre to them than an abuelo to her. So that made me even more nervous. Sandro must have told him about the spider web thing and Lovi must have told him about the slap. I hope he doesn't take that to heart. I'm not usually like that. Though, I am the type to start singing on tables at four in Italian cafés and hug people randomly. But Feliciano was like that too! And he didn't have a problem with Feliciano! Well Feliciano was his nieto. And I had an obvious infatuation with his nieta. What if he was a mind reader and he knew about the Francis-like things I thought about doing with/to his nieta! He would never like me! But again, he was Francis' wing-man. He must be open-minded. Again, this is his nieta we are talking about! Wait, what if Francis told him about the Francis-like things I thought about doing with/to his nieta? And Francis would put a soundtrack to it and describe details I didn't tell him! Gilbert is taking me to my execution, isn't he? And Matthias was going to watch! I wanted to kiss Lovi once before I died.

Romulus' office was small. The walls were maroon, with pictures of his family and two posters one of a Roman Legion and one of a Roman Goddess. He had a large desk with an old computer from the early 2000s and lots of books. I mean lots of them. Most were very old and dusty some were newer. Gaius Romulus Vargas was a handsome man. People say he looks like Feliciano, I didn't see it. He looked so manly. He had a strong chin, reddish brown hair, like Lovi, but he did share Feliciano's amber eyes. I couldn't see any Sandro in him. Sandro must look like their padre's family.

Romulus sat at his desk playing with a fire. He was snapping his fingers and fire was coming out.

"I want to do that!" Gilbert said excited.

"Saturday's lesson I'm teaching you how to control magical fire," Romulus said with a grin. I don't think you should be teaching Gilbert how to create and control fire. Our school is going to burn down next week. I just know it.

"Sweet!" Gilbert said with that evil look in his eye.

"I want to control fire," Matthias complained.

"Oh Densen?... And I don't think we have met," Romulus said looking at me with a Feliciano like smile. "Bon journo, I'm Romulus Vargas. But you can call me Roma."

He gave me his hand. I was sweaty. But I shook his hand, "Hola, soy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." You know when I'm nervous when I forget to speak English. "I mean I speak English! I can speak English good… I mean well, puta madre." Damn, I was making a fool out of myself and not in the normal way I make a fool out of myself. I even swore!

"Don't be nervous! I know your father and Francis tells me great things about you," Romulus said with a smile. Well, he didn't seem to hate me. "So what brings you here?"

"Well Toris had this idea," Gilbert started. It was true but I knew Gilbert wanted to blame Toris if this idea went wrong. "Did you hear the singing coming from outside?"

"What was that all about?" Romulus asked. Matthias explained everything. Even the part that it was me singing. "People on the street were looking?" Well apparently there was, but I was too concentrated on what I was doing and Lovi.

"So, Toris, remember Toris said," Gilbert did not want to be blamed for this. "That maybe he should work here, singing! And he can play guitar."

"Having a Spaniard playing in an Italian café?" Romulus asked. When you put it that way, it did seem silly.

"Si, I'll play Italian music if I have too! I don't know Italian but I can learn!" I said. Hopefully Lovi could teach me.

"It would be a good idea. You know with the new Starbucks being built, you need something to make you unique," Matthias said. When did Matthias get to be smart?

"And a hot young Spaniard that even got your granddaughter to call him her friend, would be perfect," Gilbert said presenting me like if I was a trophy. "And show Romulus your ass. Girls stop to look at it." Really? My ass is really that great? I was feeling very good about myself.

"Ego similis vobis," Romulus said to me. Was that Italian? I don't think so. "But I'll have to think …" BANG!

The four of us looked at the door. Daciana stood there, a little freaked out. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a very messy bun. She looked like a stressed cartoon. What could freak out a 500 year old vampire?

"Signorina Popa?" Now that was Italian. "What happened?"

"Zwingli, is here in town," she replied a little freaked. I heard of Zwingli once from my mamà. He was some magical weapons dealer. For my twelfth birthday, mis padres bought me a battle axe from Zwingli. But I thought he didn't personally deliver weapons to people. You had to go to Switzerland yourself to get any of his products.

"Did you see the Densens?" That got Matthias' attention.

"Hey, I didn't buy anything from him. I made that mistake once!" Matthias said protecting himself. Yeah, he was jealous of my axe so he brought a bigger and more war like Viking-Axe. His padre wasn't very happy that he and his fourteen year old boy had to take a trip to Bern.

"No, neither one of them brought anything. Then I went to Sadiq and the Braginskys. They said no. I asked all my coven members, none. I went to the elves and the fairies. None. But when I sent Francis to check it out, he found out that Sakura was with him." That freaked both of them out. "Someone must be paying him a lot of money if he's here and he's bringing her! I've met her once! She looks like an innocent cherry blossom but she's a deadly woman. She might even be older then Yao!"

"If he brought her, it's more than a weapons deal. She's an assassin right?" Wait there was a deadly assassin in Nysa? I'm used to the normal animalistic dangers of the supernatural community of Nysa but not a calculating deadly assassin! What if Lovi crosses her path!

"Francis is trying to find out more but Zwingli isn't easy to spy on," Daciana explained.

"Well the new police chief is moving from England next week. So, until then, we'll have to keep everyone safe. Buddy system and no one I mean no one goes out after dark," Romulus said to us three. Oh, so he did remember we were in the room. He must know about Matthias, Lucia and Silvia's nighttime adventures killing demons and protecting the innocent. "She's here and he wouldn't have brought her to assassinate a human. Be careful Dacia."

"You too. La revedere," she said.

"Addio," Romulus replied. Then the vampire leader opened the door. Lovi, Sandro and Feliciano all looked at their abuelo with fearful eyes. They have been listening in.

"Nonno, do you want us to do some protection spells?" Lovi asked. Awe, she was so caring!

"No, you're not powerful enough. I'll do them. Gilbert, can you call your grandfather. He'll pick everyone that lives in your neighbourhood up." That was everyone but Matthias and the Vargases. "Matthias, call your father or mother. Don't drive alone."

We all nodded. It was red alert.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Stupid Cupid

_The song Antonio sings is Owaranai El Sol by Uta no Oyabun singing as Spain. (acoustic version) (I found a Youtube video with the translations for the song so I took those lyrics but changed señor for señora. Check it out! And the one where it's a duet between Spain and England and the one about siestas!) link to song _ _ .com/watch?v =CYsdRXyK7bk&feature =channel_

_The NekoCyrpiots are based on NekoTurkey and NekoGreece. _

_Isis= FemEgypt (she's a seer); Pygmalion = NekoCyprus; Adonis = NekoNorthern Cyprus (Ironically (or maybe not) these names are related to Ancient Mythology.)_

_Sorry, it's short. _

_I want to__ change the title? Of the fic. Originally there was going to be more associations with Venus so the name made sense. But now. I don't know. _

_Translations _

_Quoi = What (French) _

_Lovina's POV_

I hate the world. I truly do. You might be wondering why I just figured this out. No it has nothing to do with that assassin and the freaky Swiss dude. Well, if you must know… *cough I'm sort of inlovewiththestupid tomato bastard cough*. What do you mean you didn't hear me? Alright I'll say it in a way you can understand. I'm maybe or maybe not… who am-I kidding? I'm head over heels for the Tomato Bastard. Happy now? Oh I can just hear the smirk you're making right now. You're probably thinking that you knew all along. Whatever. But I bet you want to know how I figured this out for myself? Well it started with the day when Feli, Sandro and I went to his house to meet the turtles. First, he avoids me all week! Which was hell! I mean it! He never gave me a glance. He totally forgotten about me like everybody else does. I thought he liked me! He was one of the rare people who did! And when he finally talks to me, he spends most of his time talking with my stupid lovable cute brother! That everybody liked better than me! Seriously! It was like they were long lost best-friends. Then he's all weird and apologizes to me. Well I wasn't going to apologize for hitting him because the bastard deserved it. Okay I might have felt a little sorry. But I forgave him and we talked. We just talked. We spent the afternoon together with my brothers! But that wasn't when I finally admitted it. No I finally admitted it on the day he began working at the Café.

After school, if you were a part of the Nysa witch coven and a teen, you were at the café. Who cares if you were working or not because you had to be there. And then if you weren't working, you were in the lair training with Miss Beilschmidt and maybe others if they were there. I never had found an excuse to work until now.

Now, you would think the fact that there was this super old and super deadly assassin in town would be all the buzz. No, it wasn't. People need to get there priorities straight. Seriously! The talk of the coven was the new police chief, Arthur Kirkland and his little brother and nieces. Nonno told me there names but I forget it. It's a miracle that I remember Arthur Kirkland! Everybody was talking about him and how he killed a dragon once, in five minutes. Sure that is impressive. He also saved the Queen of England a few times, without her knowledge of course. Yeah, he has battle the big, the bad, and the ugly and survives to tell the tail. He was like the modern Hercules of the supernatural. The superstar of England's magical community. The headlines of the _World Magic_ (the worldwide newspaper for the supernatural, I know we still use newspapers! And it just happens the French Bastard will sometimes write articles for them, and they would get published) were saying that he was the greatest wizard of our times. Then why the fuck was he coming here? Everyone forgets about Canada. He should just stay in Avalon. People remember the isles of apples. Something must be bringing him here, more than money. What wasn't in _World Magic _was the fact that Sakura, the Asian Vampire Assassin Bitch (I need to find a shorter nickname for her) was in Nysa. I would think that would be news worthy. Nope.

But let's ignore the red-alert situation in Nysa. Before going back to that, I'll give you bastards the satisfaction of telling you how I figured out that I was well… you know for the Tomato Bastard. You want me to say it again… my lo…lo…love! Chigi! MylovefortheTomatoBastard! There! I'm not resaying it.

So, Nonno decided to hire the Tomato Bastard because … I don't know really. Maybe it was to keep people busy? But he did hire him to sing! He was going to sing! With a guitar! Hot… I mean… yeah hot and sort of romantic now that I think about it.

Friday, last week, before my idiot nonno taught us how to create and control magical fire, (Gilbert burned Felicja's skirt right off. Come on, we all knew you two were going to break up! Stop whining about it.) Nonno put up the sign that there was going to be free music every Tuesdays, Wednesday, Thursday and Fridays from 3 to 5 and on Saturday it was going to be 1 to 5. He called it, helping the next generation. It was more like helping your workers friend.

On that Tuesday, Antonio walked into the café with his guitar case on his back and maybe with Gilbert, Matthias, Lucia, Emil and Silvia. He made sure he looked good. I mean really good. At the time, I didn't understand the feeling too much, my heart was playing music again, legs weaken, I got a little dizzy. You know the normal stuff. I was glad that was now happening on rarer occasions. I could not live life in that feeling forever! That would so suck! It was fine once in a while when he would stand there looking hot in a white button down shirt (half way to be exact) and light jeans that hugged him so well. And that ass... I admit I love him and now I'm acting like a crazed fangirl. What is fucking wrong with me!

I pretended to not see him, or blush and just made the coffee people were ordering. There were a lot more people hear then most days. Free music must really be something. In your face Starbucks!

When it was time to sing, he didn't go on right away. Gilbert had to basically force him on a chair and Francis forced the guitar in his hands. Yeah, the French Bastard was here. So was his sister, the workers, Sandro's friends, the Potato Bastard, Dc. Yao, his three children, his pervey brother that like to grope people, the Dutch guy from Math and his family, and some other people. His father was here. We all know where Antonio gets his looks from. His father was good looking... not like Antonio though.

"Hola! Um… Hi," Antonio started. "Ay…" He started to string his guitar. "Well, I found this song online and thought it was pretty so… here goes nothing."

He started to play. The song wasn't familiar and maybe no one knew this song. But so far it was catchy. I watched him play a little bit. I didn't have any coffee to make, everyone was looking at Antonio. Why was he so nervous? He wasn't nervous when he sang on the table tops. The song, so far, seemed so Antonio like. He was peppy and happy.

"Whoa, what's this? This feeling – heart thumping, excitement! Nice to meet'cha, amigo!" he sang pretty quickly but I thought that was probably how the song was sang. "You could do your work every now and then… Hey, just a little is fine! I'm counting on ya, señora!" He sang so well like velvet to my ears. I mean it was like… he did sing well… who am-I kidding? It was sound of velvet or silk. That is if materials could have a sound. "Words alone aren't enough for everything I want to convey. With all my feelings, fusosofuso~." What the hell was that sound. It felt so natural coming out of his mouth. It was sort of freaky. "Tell me what rhythm and steps you like. Let's dance together!" Okay, do this lyrics sound so Tomato Bastard to anyone else? Really, it was scary how much I think he wrote it. It was cheesy… but in a nice way.

Now it was time for the chorus, "In this round, round world, let's cross over the seven seas." His nerves were out the door and he was happily and comfortably singing up there. "We'll demolish all those national borders!" Was he looking at me? Yep. He was singing cheesy romantic lyrics too me. I might have blushed. "That'd be great, right? Olé! With the rain that pours down, let's create a rainbow bridge in our hearts." Well those were gay lyrics but sweet too. "With the never-ending el sol!" Did he notice that he says the never-ending the sun? Whatever it didn't matter.

"It's easy-peasy, for sure, probably! As long as there are tomatoes and churros." Its official he wrote the song and I will not be convince otherwise. Even if you find the song online with someone else singing, I will still be convinced the Tomato Bastard wrote it. Tomatoes and churros are his two favorite things. Shut up. I only knew that because he brings those things to lunch and he told me on multiple occasions. "C'mon, let me see you smile, amigo! Even if you sigh a lot and make such grumpy facial expressions, play nice with me, señora!" Wait! Not only that I was convince that he wrote this song… it's too cheesy not to be… but he wrote it for me! I sigh and make grumpy faces. Oh my fucking god! He was singing to me! Well… I might have not had the reddest blush in the world when I figured that out. I turned away from the singing idiot and pretended to do something. "I have a hard time reading the atmosphere but don't be mad! Fusosofuso~. I'll play my favorite song for you, so let's sing together!" That's when I took another peek at him. He was smiling a smile that was impossibly big and good… yeah whatever I give up, being in denial is too much hard work, it was hot.

"In this round, round world, let's cross over the seven seas. We'll demolish all those national borders!" Officially those lines were way too sweet. "That'd be great, right? Ole! With the rain that pours down, let's create a rainbow bridge in our hearts. With the never-ending el sol!" I didn't care if the grammar was wrong.

After the guitar solo, he sang again. "Words alone aren't enough for everything I want to convey. With all my feelings, fusosofuso~. Tell me what rhythm and steps you like. Let's dance together!" Flamenco! Let's dance the flamenco! Or ballet because that's more Italian. "In this round, round world, let's cross over the seven seas. We'll demolish all those national borders!" That lovely chorus again. How pretty. "That'd be great, right? Ole! With the rain that pours down, let's create a rainbow bridge in our hearts. With the never-ending el sol! In this round, round world, let's cross over the seven seas. We'll demolish all those national borders! That'd be great, right? Ole! With the rain that pours down, let's create a rainbow bridge in our hearts. With the never-ending el sol!" And the song was finished. I never looked at the Tomato Bastard the same way again.

God, this was hell. I'm in love. I'm fucking in love with an idiot! And he loves me back for some fucking stupid reason. But with my luck the moment we get together he'll figure out that he hates me and will leave me for a prettier girl. Look at me! I'm so plain! My hair is brown, the most common of the hair colours! My eyes are hazel, not very interesting. I have a temper! And my chest size is way too small! Then look at mister Adonis there. He's so hot! and nice and friendly and likable. He could get any girl and then leave me in two seconds flat. No, I will not date him. He will leave me for some Venus.

Well that was disappointing.

The Tomato Bastard continued to sing and everyone else started working. I started to get orders again. Oh, great now I have to make a Greek style coffee.

I can make any coffee. I mean it. It's the only thing that I'm good at. Ask me to make any coffee in the world and I can. My specialty is Italian coffees but I make pretty damn good coffee even if it's not Italian. I should seriously open a café in Naples. That would be (to steal a word from Gilbert) awesome.

"Lovina!" said the Albino Bastard.

"What?"

"Can you give the Greek coffee to the table with the cats," he said. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Whatever," I replied.

Okay, first of all, who the fuck brings cats in a café! And how the fuck did my nonno let that happen? I thought there was a no pet rule. Second of all, what the fuck? I just took one look at them and I knew something was wrong with them. The one was European, Southern European to be exact. You can tell by the olive skin. He was good looking, he had nothing against Antonio though. His curly brown hair was longer and he had more muscles. He was also older but let's ignore that. He looked like he was half a sleep. The woman beside him was Middle-Eastern or North African (you know the part that is all desert). She had long raven hair and green eyes, like her boyfriend? She wore a very pretty white dress. I want that dress. There were two cats with them. The smallest was purely brown with a little hint of grey on his head. The other, the bigger one, was all white with a grey spot on his head.

"Um…" I started to say while putting the coffee in the middle of the table.

"My friend is disabled, she needs Adonis and Pygmalion" the man said. The woman shook her head in agreement. Did he know what I was going to ask before I asked it? Wait? How do lazy ass cats help someone who is disabled?

"Are they like seeing cats?" Hey maybe she was allergic to dogs so they had cats.

The women shook her head. Yeah, she didn't look blind. So what the fuck is with the cats?

"My friend is mute," the man said. Okay? Whatever. Because that made total sense. The sarcasm is strong with that sentence.

The Middle-Eastern girl took the smaller cat and started to pet it. I started to leave.

"Wait!" I heard a voice that reminded me of a cat. It purred, it fucking purred.

I looked down and the little cat was talking! Okay, as someone who can use magic, I shouldn't be surprise. But a fucking cat was talking! How are you not surprise!

"Watch your boyfriend's back," the cat said. The freaking cat wasn't even looking at me. He was looking at god knows where but the chick was looking at Antonio and then looked at me. So she talks through the cats? Hey, that's creative. See Antonio might leave me for a chick like this… Did she say boyfriend?

"I don't have a boyfriend!" I replied.

"Our bad," the man said. "By this point Isis doesn't know the present from the pass to the future."

I knew there was something weird about them! They were magical.

"A mother shouldn't play with demons," the little cat or the woman, I don't know anymore, said.

Damn, oracles, prophets or seers, whatever they wanted to be called. Why do they speak in riddles? Why is it only the smart people that can actually understand a seer, prophets or oracle (again, I don't care what to call them because it means the same thing to me). Mothers shouldn't play with demons. Well newsflash, no one should be playing with demons. Demons are bad news. Play with demons and you'll most likely get killed.

"I know Sakura personally, she's a very nice woman," the man said smiling. From the looks of it, he really knew her well. Ew. "But once she gets an order, she is bonded to go through with it. She doesn't work for money like other assassins. She's too old to care about money and material things." He said like he agreed with her. How old was this bastard? "She bonds herself to her client and if she doesn't fulfil her mission, or if her client doesn't break the spell or die, she'll fulfill what her client desires. She hasn't made the bond yet, but she will. Soon."

Um… what the fuck? Okay, when the cat started to talk I should have just left. It was a talking cat! How weirder can life in Nysa get? But no, I couldn't just go back and make coffee. I had to listen to what the cat had to say. Or well the woman using the cat as a puppet. Whatever way you want to look at it. No, I had to hear this cryptic talk about demons, a vampire assassin bitch and my future boyfriend. So, this wasn't a warning about the Potato Bastard Brothers or the French Bastard, damn I was really hoping that she was here to kill one or all of them. From the fucking looks of it, it was… oh no.

Luckily, I was not carrying anything because I would have dropped it. Fuck these wierdos. I ran as fast as I could, horrified, to my nonno. Nonno! Nonno!

I crashed open the door and ran into my nonno. I was crying by this point. My nonno took me and started to rub my hair. Damn it, I was crying. Hard.

"They're here for him!" I cried.

"Who's here for him?" he asked.

I looked up for my Nonno with teary eyes. "That Vampire Assassin Bitch and that Weapons Dealer, they're here for Antonio."

"Quoi?" Damn it the French Bastard was here.

I looked around and saw that the Dragon Doctor was here and his pervert brother was here too. The three them looked at me in surprise. What the hell were they here talking about… fuck I don't care anymore. I figure out I'm fucking in love with the Stupid Tomato Bastard and I find out an hour later that his life is in danger! What the fuck! Seriously, God fucking hates me! Or the Gods?

"The… um…" I couldn't stop crying. But I needed to give them the message. "Cat… puppet lady… told me!"

"The cat puppet lady told you?" the Chinese man/dragon asked. He didn't believe me. Come on, you're a 4000 year old dragon! You must have seen some really fucked up things in your life.

I nodded. "She was with the man that ordered the Greek Coffee and she used cats to talk and told me that Antonio was in danger! Then the man told me that Sakura wasn't bonded yet!" Yep, I sounded crazy. No wonder no one believed me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –Twins, Bears and Cops, Oh My!

_The Kirklands are finally here (after talking about them since chapter 3)! _

_Originally this was going to be the Halloween chapter, but it was way too long. So I rewrote it and made the last part a fluffy Lovi, Feli and Sandro moment. _

_Hopefully Allison and Madeline are self-explanatory. But Joseph is Holy Rome (the most Christian name I could think of other then Jesus.) _

_I hope I got Felicja's last name right. I didn't know what is the female version of a name that ends with ~icz but from the examples I saw I think it's ~ska like the others. I didn't change Rozālija's last name because isn't Galante really an Italian name? So I don't believe there is a female version for that name. _

_Yay! I love French Canadian insults! So Maddy has to say some! _

_Sorry for any mistakes. _

_PruCan and AmerLiet, sort of. _

_Translation _

_T'es ben fucké = you're broken (French Canadian Jaoul) _

_T'es une tête carré = you're a um… __I'll just say it's a French Canadian insult because it means square head_

_Fratelli = Brothers (Italian) _

_Io amo i miei fratelli = I love you my brothers (Italian)_

_Lovina's POV_

I was convinced that Antonio was in danger. But no one, I mean no one, believed me. Everyone who heard me thought I was crazy. They are huge idiots! We live in a world a magic, you should expect the uncanny. So, I didn't tell the Tomato Bastard about anything. What if the idiot thought me crazy! And then left me for a prettier girl! I mean we have to be dating for him to leave me. But what if that happened?

As you can see, I was in a difficult situation. My solution: stay close to him. He loved that. Seriously, the bastard was starting to take some liberties with me, like hugging me. The first time he hugged me, we were sort of alone with Gilbert and Elizaveta. I said something super smart, I forget what but that doesn't matter. Then he hugged me and complimented that I was so smart. So it takes an idiot to see my true genius? Well that sucks. The second time he hugged me was in public, well more at lunch during school in the caf. The reasoning he gave me for him hugging me, the bastard was happy to see me. I can't say that I didn't like it. But I had to keep appearances, so, I pushed him off.

I started to hate when the café had to close. The Tomato Bastard had to leave! I couldn't keep him safe! So, I was a little glad that we started to text each other. This was another reason I knew I made him happy (which gave me an odd feeling I have never felt, but it wasn't a bad feeling, which creeps me out). The Tomato Bastard loved to text me.

It was October 30th. I think 7 o'clock or so, when my nonno closed the café. It was early but we had that important new addition to our coven coming over. Yeah, the Kirkland family was finally here. God, we've been hearing about him since September, it's about fucking time. Today at school, Gilbert wouldn't fucking shut up that they were moving two houses away from him. I honestly wasn't surprised that Mister Kirkland bought a house in the suburbs that everyone else lived in, the Beilschmidts, Von Brocks, whatever Felicja's last name was, Woosomethingska, Matthias' Ice Queen girlfriend, Dc. Wang and his family. It was a boring place. Big houses that look all the same! Seriously, I have no fucking idea how people can tell the difference between each house? What was weirder, it was only that street. Seriously, two blocks down, Antonio and Elizaveta's street or even the Darwin's street, the houses were all different. Not by much but at least they weren't all the same! I would not want to live there. I would fucking lose my house all the time!

Everyone was cleaning up before they had to leave (which was going to be after they meet the Kirklands). Today, Mister Odo Beilschmidt and Mister Anglov came to pick up everyone (i.e. his grandson, the Tomato Bastard, the Valley-Girl Bitch, her slave, his adoptive-siblings, the Frying-Pan Bitch and the Darwins). When everyone was cleaning, it didn't take that long. Wow, seriously, they should fucking stay more often. I didn't even lift a finger. I just made everyone coffee.

"Lovi, what's wrong?" Antonio asked me while I gave him a soda. Hell if I'm giving that hyper boy coffee ever again.

Well, let me see. I love you, if I tell you, you'll run away with someone hotter (or Feliciano) and your life is in danger. I'm going to have my own Feli and Joseph moment. I remember the nights in where Feliciano couldn't stop crying. His heart was broken and it pained me to see him like that. I don't want to feel like that or to have others see me like that.

"Nothing," I said.

"But Lovi, you look so sad," Antonio explained trying to look me in the eye. I wouldn't let him. "Are-you worried that Arthur is going to replace your abeulo as coven leader?" What? True, the thought had come up. But no I wasn't.

I thought for a second. Maybe if I did something for him, I would feel better. "Take this," I said.

"Take what?" Antonio asked.

Oops, I forgot. With a few waves of my hands and a few tricks of pink light a ring appeared.

"Ay… it's a little girlly don't you think?" Antonio said taking the ring. It wasn't. Sure it was thin and golden, but it was just a simple band. It wasn't like there were jewels on it. Though it did have a Latin spell engrave on the inside.

"It was my mother's," I told him. That shut him up. "It's a protection ring that Nonno gave to her on her wedding day. Maybe if she was wearing it while giving birth to Sandro, she would be here." Well, that didn't make the mood tragic. "It's made to fit any finger."

But Antonio just smiled like the idiot he is and put the thing on. "Gracias Lovi."

I blushed slightly. Hopefully, that could keep him safe.

"Eduard! My laptop is broken!" Well thanks a fucking lot Gilbert for ruining our romantic moment! Wait, actually thanks… am-I thanking Gilbert in my head? Something is wrong.

"Did you charge the battery?" Eduard replied.

"Oh yeah! Thanks tech-wiz," he replied. Idiot.

I decided to sit down with Antonio. Maybe I could bring back the mood. Chigi! I didn't want the mood to return. Damn it.

Thank the fucking gods that the Kirklands didn't take too long to arrive. They knocked on the door and everyone was silent.

I have one word to describe the Kirklands, weird. So, there were four of them. The eldest, Arthur, had shaggy hair and forest green eyes. His eyebrows were the size of caterpillars! Fucking caterpillars! He wore this very nice dress shirt and black pants. He looked like some punk-rock kid from the streets of London mixed with a gentleman. But he was the most normal of all of them. The little boy, probably younger then Sandro, had the same fucking caterpillars eyebrows! His eyes blue though. So he didn't so like a mini Arthur. Why was he fucking weirder then Arthur? He was wearing a sailor's suit. Not one of those cheap costumes you get at any store that sells costume, an actual sailor's suit! Halloween is tomorrow idiot! There was a golden blonde girl and she dressed like one of the Brady Bunch girls. That included a violet dress that was too short with thick white nylons and a blouse underneath the dress. Her hair was in pigtails and she had glasses. What was weird about her, other than the fact that she was dressed like she was in some 60's family sitcom, was that she had a white cub in her hands. A real bear! The girl kept her bear from running off. Then, out from behind Arthur came a blond in a bob hair cut with a baseball bat. She was dressing jean shorts (because the bitch doesn't understand that it's autumn and it's cold), sneakers, a white t-shirt and a bomber jacket. She was hyper. Damn it, we have been waiting for wierdos.

"This is the Vargas' café? Am-I correct?" Arthur asked.

"Yes of course," Nonno said with his classic first impression smile.

Arthur huffed and then sat down at one of the tables. The one beside Antonio and I. The pigtails girl followed him and properly sat with him. The other girl walked everywhere looking bright eyed at everything. The little boy sat far away from Arthur and the other quite little girl.

"Do you have any tea?" the English Bastard asked.

"Yes of course. Toris you make good tea," Nonno told the teen. He was looking weirdly at the girl walking around like she was in a candy store.

"Yes of course," Toris said and went behind the counter. "What type of tea would you like Sir?"

"Earl Grey, please," he replied. "Madeline would you like some?"

"Yes please," she replied.

"Do you have a cappuccino?" the other girl said. Do we? We're a fucking café! Of course we have cappuccinos! Anyways, Toris shouldn't' give her coffee. That bitch was way too hyper.

"So two earl greys and one cappuccino?" he asked.

"Do not give her caffeine. Give her some tea," Arthur told Toris.

"But Iggy! Tea taste eeeew!" the Baseball-Bitch said. "I like caramel cappuccinos!"

"She'll have a tea and Peter will have a soda," Arthur said irritated.

"But Iggy!"

"Allison, I said no," he told her sternly.

"Fine whatever," she said pouting. She went to Toris and watched him make the teas.

"I'm sorry about that," Arthur apologized. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. Don't ask where the nickname Iggy comes from. That would be Allison Williams-Jones, my niece." The girl waved with her baseball bat. "Yes, the bat is her wand." Well it's still not weirder then the frying-pan wand of Elizaveta's. "This is her twin sister, Madeline." The little girl with the bear waved. "The bear is her familiar."

"Awesome! Mine's a chick!" Gilbert announced. Arthur didn't seem to care too much.

"And that's Peter, my little brother." I did not expect that. Seriously, Arthur was what? Mid-twenties and Peter was like ten?

"I'm Romulus Vargas. My granddaughter Lovina," I waved. "Um… well that's Antonio Fernandez but he's a lycanthrope," That heard a glare from the Baseball-Chick. "And a friend." The Tomato Bastard, not realizing that the one chick was glaring evilly at him, smiled and waved. "This is Odo Beilschmidt, his youngest grandson, Ludwig." And they somehow looked like clones, which was weird on its own. "His other grandson, Gilbert."

"The Awesome," he added with his chick on his shoulder.

Nonno ignored him and continued. "That's Elizaveta Héderváry, Felicja Łukasiewska, Rozālija Galante, Eduard Von Brock and Tiina Väinämöinen. The both of them are elves." Everybody waved. "This is Sergej Anglov. And the one making your tea is Toris Laurinaitis. The one beside your brother are my grandsons Feliciano," he waved the stupidest little wave and smile ever, "Alessandro, then lastly we have Caitlyn, Kyle and Chris Darwin."

"Lots of Eastern Europeans," Arthur remark. Whoa! Yeah, he was fucking right. Creepy.

"Tiina is Finnish," Alessandro said.

"None of you are Russians right?" the Baseball-Bitch said. And that mattered why? The Cold War had ended twenty years ago.

"No!" Felicja said insulted. "I'm Polish. Tor-Tor is Lithuanian, Rosa is Latvian, Eduard is Estonian, Mister Anglov is Bulgarian, Lizzie is Hungarian, the Beilschmidt are Germans."

"Never heard of half those places," the Baseball-Bitch said taking her tea cup with a disgusted look on her face. "Thanks cutie!" That earned her a blush from Toris and an evil glare from Felicja. "Anyways you look to innocent to be a commie." Because Lithuania wasn't a part of the USSR. Nope, we dreamt that the whole time. Fucking idiot.

"T'es ben fucké," Madeline said annoyed. I like her, though I have no fucking idea what she said. I heard fuck.

"Watch your French Madeline," Arthur told her.

"Yes Arthur," she said hiding in her chair while the Sailor-Bastard laughed.

"AH!" Rosa screamed.

The bear ran up to us. He or she, looked at Rosa, Feli, Sandro and Kate. Feli, being the idiot he is, smiled and tried to pick up the cub. But the stupid evil bear growled evilly at my fratello. I decided to protect my fratello and jumped into Antonio's arm yelling chigi. Hey! I'm brave… I'm just not too comfortable with killing a bear. What if PETA found out? Okay, I don't give a fuck about PETA… it's you know a mean bear... a scary mean bear. Damn Bastard really liked that.

"Kuma, stop growling at people," his owner said. The girl took the bear in her arms and started petting it. "She's nice when you get to know her." That thing is a girl!

Soon enough, when Toris gave everyone their teas, Feliciano hit it off with the quite chick. But that wasn't a big surprise. The bastard could hit it off with the Devil. The Devil would love him, if Feliciano wouldn't first run away in a horrified tearful fear. He had that stupid innocent cute fucking look to him. Everybody fucking loved him! Though, what as odd was that Gilbert actually hit it off with the quiet chick. Chick, you know he's a narcissistic bastard. But, from the looks of it, her twin was like that. The bear and Gilbert's chick hit it off! What the fuck!

Sandro, Kate and Rosa did hit it off with the Sailor-Bastard. While the crazy bitch was trying to hit it off with Toris, if only Felicja would let her. Unlike the others, I think the crazy chick was actually trying to flirt with Toris, while the others were just trying to make friends. Well it gave me some time with Antonio. Just us.

"This is interesting," he laughed.

"Whatever," I said drinking out of my very cold coffee.

"They seem nice," Antonio replied. "But for some reason, I'm not the biggest fan of Arthur."

"You don't like someone? Where are the flying pigs," I laughed.

Antonio looked at me shocked. I looked shocked too! Did I laughed? I laughed? I fucking laughed and made a joke! Seriously where are those flying pigs? Because there should be a storm of them outside.

"You have a cute laugh," Antonio said smiling proudly.

"You have a serious vampire problem," the English Bastard said and Antonio's ADHD was kicking in. His attention changed from me to the English Bastard. Chigi!

"You think so? We actually have a truce with Daciana Popa. We protect each other," My nonno replied.

"I'm talking about a certain French vampire that should be dragged in the streets and staked in the heart, multiple times," the English Bastard said coldly. And I fucking agree! I like this bastard.

"That's Francis," Mister Anglov said. Idiot! "He's just um… a whore."

"In the end Francis means well, but he's sneaky, being a reporter, and a nymphomaniac. But if you ever get the chance to let him cook for you, take it," Romulus explained. "Before he was turned he was the most popular chef in Paris."

"So you're saying that the Frog is a sex addict, who doesn't know his place but means well?" the English Bastard asked.

"He's also very famous around here and people will notice if he's gone," Nonno explained.

"Fuck," the English bastard mumbled.

"Iggy's just mad because he liked it," the Loud Bitch said. Well, Felicja won. The English Bastard slapped his forehead. "He probably thinks it's a nice change having men chase him instead of women." The English Bastard slapped his forehead again. This girl didn't know how to shut up, did she? Honestly, if he didn't want his sexuality outed, you shouldn't have outed him bitch. It's like if I told them Feliciano that he was bisexual. Never mind, it's not the same thing because Feli wouldn't care. Oh! It's like if I outed Ludwig to his parents and Gilbert. Yep, his family didn't know anything. Seriously, why would they. He's so fucking manly. And Gilbert is stupid, but you all knew that. He's not that much of an asshole to date the girl one of his friends (Well Toris was sort off his friend in some weird way) was crushing on. Well maybe he was. But I still think that the bastard didn't realize that Toris did have a crush on the Valley-Girl Bitch.

"T'es une tête carrée. I hope you know that," her sister said. She had slapped her forehead too.

"What?" she said looking at the quiet chick.

And Antonio's ADHD came back and his attention came back to me. Like it should have been. No! Damn it. From the sounds of it, that Japanese Vampire Assassin Bitch was going to kill him once she's bonded, which could be any day now from the sounds of it. Fuck why did that Greek need to be so cryptic when he talked about the Assassin. Why couldn't they just tell me what I needed to do? Like send Antonio to Spain with his mother. Or what to tell people to make them believe me. They could fucking suck it.

"That's a great idea," the English Bastard commented. "Teach them discipline and hard work."

Nonno and the English Bastard just talked. English Bastard was fine with being in our coven as long as he was second in command. The Potato Bastards' nonno wouldn't be too happy to be pushed in as third but who cares. I sure didn't. Right now Nonno told the English Bastard how all the teens in our coven was working for him at the café.

"Girls, you're going to working here for now on."

"But Iggy we're only thirteen!" the Baseball Bitch complained.

"I can't legally pay them. Child labour laws," Nonno explained. Yeah, the only reason I got to make coffee was because I was family and didn't get paid. Which fucking sucks.

"See Iggy, we can't get paid," the Heroine Bitch begged.

"He can't legally pay you," the English bastard replied. "You can make them do dishes or something. And Peter can help too."

"Wanker," the little boy said annoyed but then returned to talking with my fratello and his little friends.

I sighed. My coffee was too cold to drink now. I looked up to the Tomato Bastard.

"It'll be fine Lovi," Antonio told me. No, it wouldn't be. "Talk to me. I'm here to help."

He smiled that handsome smiled. I almost told him the truth but I didn't. "I'm fine."

"Fine but when you want to talk, I'm here," he told me. He then took a sip from his soda.

"I heard Sakura Honda and Vash Zwingli were in town. Am-I correct?" The English Bastard continued to talk to the adults. I turned my head to listen to them. Maybe he had some information I could use.

Nonno started to move uncomfortably. "Si, Francis is trying to spy on them. But Zwingli isn't the easiest man to track."

"Surprise the Frog isn't dead," the English Bastard mumbled.

"There hasn't been any leads why he's here, but we know it can't be good," Nonno explained. Idiot!

I nearly yelled. Nearly, and this time it's the truth. I wanted to tell them about that crazy Egyptian chick that fucking talked through cats! But damn it! I cared about Nonno. I couldn't say anything because of family prestige. We can't have a crazy bitch in our family like the Braginskys. Shit! Should I have said fuck it and just tell the English Bastard about the crazy cat couple? He might believe me. But the Doctor didn't believe me. Chigi! This fucking sucked. Fucking sucked.

"Does this mean we can't go trick or treating tomorrow?" the Loud Bitch complained.

"No," Arthur said seriously.

"But Iggy, trick or treating is a time long tradition for kids…"

"No Allison."

"Well we are going trick or treating," Feliciano said. "Yeah, a great big group of us are going with Mister Beilschmidt. I think there are twenty-one of us? It must be safer in groups, right?"

"Who's going?" Arthur asked.

"Me, Lovi, Sandro, Kate, Chris, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, Liz, Felicja, Toris, Tiina, Rosa, Lucia and Emil Bondvik, Matthias Densen, Mei and Orchid Wang, Emma, Andries and Raphael Barentsz. It's going to be fun!" Feliciano explained. I didn't think it would be. Trick or treating was a baby thing but both Feli and the Tomato Bastard were forcing me to go. I had a feeling that things were going to end badly.

"As long as you stay in the group…"

"Thank you Iggy! Thank you!" the Loud Bitch said hugging the English Bastard like crazy. "I'll love you forever!"

"You already do," the man said annoyed. God, this chick was annoying.

It didn't take long before everyone had to leave. Thank god, I mean if I had to spend more time with those crazy people my head would explode. But that also meant that Antonio was leaving. Damn this. It's stupid for me to be sad. He waved good bye to me and told me again that he was there to talk. Damn, he didn't understand that I can't talk about it! This fucking sucked. I wish I could talk about it without seeming like a crazy person.

After they left, I went up to my room. I needed some alone time to think about this. So, I gave Antonio the ring. That should protect him. I hope.

"Lovi, is everything okay?" Feli said opening my door.

I was on my bed thinking and sighing. I took my tomato shape pillow and cuddled with it. I shook my head. Both Feli and Sandro came in and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" Sandro said.

"I don't like seeing my sorella sad," Feli said.

"It's stupid," I told them.

Feli moved my hair from my face while Sandro took a few of my pillows so we could all fit on the bed.

"If it's stupid, then why are you so hurt about it?" Sandro asked. Dumb smart-ass.

"It just does," I sighed in my pillow. It even smelt like tomatoes. Beautiful tomatoes.

"Is it about Tonio?" Feli asked.

I nodded. It was an automatic reaction. I didn't want to admit it to my fratelli. Damn it!

"I knew he would break your heart," Sandro explained. "You see the way he looks at you. He's has to be fake, only Disney characters give those looks of love and admiration." I have one protective fratello. I'm proud of him.

"He's the one the vampire wants," I cried to them. Shit. Stupid slips of the tongue.

Feli gasped and put his hand on his mouth. Sandro looked at me dumbfounded.

"How do you know?" Sandro asked, while Feli was still shocked.

"Please believe me, I'm not crazy," I said.

I then told them about the Cat-Puppeteer and her crazy Greek friend. I even told them how no one believed me. My fratelli looked at me and nodded at the right time. They listened to every single word. I needed this off my back. I needed to tell someone. I even added the fact that I didn't hate Antonio. I wasn't ready to tell anyone I was in love. Was-it really love or just a puppy crush that was going to flutter away? Can I really know what love is? All I knew was that I really liked Antonio and I called the feeling love even if others would call it a crush.

"Then I gave him mamma's ring…"

"What!" Sandro yelled.

"That's so sweet," Feliciano explained petting my hair.

"But that's mamma's ring!" As you can guess Sandro did have some mommy issues since she did die giving birth to him. No one ever blamed him for it. We love him just the same.

"We'll have it back once this thing is over. I promise," I told Sandro. This time I hugged him. I was in a touchy-feeling mood. Don't get used to it. They come once every blue moons. But I made this about mamma.

"Fine, he better not hurt you," Sandro said grinding his teeth.

Feli gave us a great big family group hug. I know it's fluffy and sweet. It was. But that was my fratelli for you. And I lo…lo… loooovv… Io amo i miei fratelli. Now shut up.

"If it makes you feel better, I believe you," Feli said.

"Me too. You wouldn't have given him mamma's ring if you didn't think he was in danger," Sandro explained.

Well I cried. Damn it, I must have PMSing because I'm never this emotional. I was so afraid. But I let it happened and I slept better that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Halloween**

_First, I can't believe I haven't thanked anyone for the story alerts or favorites since chapter 2! Well here's a thank you. _

_Warning- Violence and wolf-form Antonio and Matthias and lion-form Andries! (Matthias is a wolf that kicks the asses of the werewolves of Twilight and the ones in Underworld) He's based on Fenrir from Norse Mythology. Antonio is a little less impressive. _

_The actual physical introduction of Sakura and more Noah, not so innocent are you? Hopefully the fight scene is good. _

_Labour Day in Canada is the first Monday of September. _

_Ava doesn't represent a country and neither do Felicja's dads and Eduard's mother. _

_Anybody find the Monty Python reference? _

_Translations _

_Bonjour, nous parlions pas le française = Hello, we no speak French (French) _

_Äiti = Mom (Finnish) _

_Tato dziêkujê, kocham ciê= (Hopefully) thanks dad, I love you (Polish)_

_Por favor = Please (Spanish)_

_O viešpatie = Oh my god (I hope) (Lithuanian) _

_Antonio's POV_

Halloween! Chocolate and candy! What was not to love about this holiday? Well maybe if you were afraid of your own shadow, it might be scary. But I loved it! I like dressing up and decorating and baking Halloween treats with my papà! The specials! Like the Charlie Brown one! And the scary movies! Oh...Oh the haunted house! It's such a fun holiday!

I was over at Gilbert's house getting dressed. Gilbert complained and complained and complained that Elizaveta decided to be a female musketeer with Felicja and Tiina. They were always warriors together. But that was getting old. So, I decided to cheer him up and we were going as pirates! I tried to get Toris, Ludwig, Feliciano and Matthias to join our pirate crew. But they already had plans. Toris was joining the three musketeers as the Prince. Matthias was Odin. Feliciano forced Ludwig to join his family and be a Roman god. So there were two lonely pirates. Well three if you counted Gilbird. He was so cute! I mean it! Gilbert had put an eye patch on him and this cute little pirate hat! And it was a magical thing so Gilbert only had to snap his fingers and it was on the bird. I heard that Halloween and All Saint's Day was the most magical of all the days of the year. Halloween was especially good for Black Magic and All Saint's Day was especially good for White Magic. Cool, right?

"Luddy, you look so manly in that skirt!" Gilbert laughed. I don't know if Gilbert was making fun of Ludwig or not, because Ludwig looked good and manly as a Roman Soldier. I thought he was going to be a Roman god? "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"I'm Mars, god of War, so Feliciano said I should dress like a Roman Soldier," he sighed.

"Well, at least you're not wearing a dress," Gilbert laughed.

Ludwig sighed and shook his head while Gilbert looked for the trick or treat bags. Gilbird was on his should squawking like a parrot. I was impressed.

"So, you're pirates?"

"Yep!" I said with a grin.

I then put on my large black hat with a white feather. Then I put on my red coat. I even had the frilly thing on my white shirt! And black boots! And an axe. One giant axe. Gilbert wore a navy blue outfit. He had a red hat and a fake sword. (My weapon is real!) For some reason, Gilbert looked more like a 17th century Prussian soldier then a pirate. But Gilbird made him look more like a pirate. Ludwig looked good in his outfit. He had the body armor, the red cape, the skirt, the sandals, the metal part of the skirt that sounded very heavy and the helmet. He looked very military.

The door knocked and Gilbert ran to go get it. Ludwig and I went to the living room and sat down. It was five and everyone was going to be here soon. Up the stairs Raphael came running up. Awe, he was dressed like a car. On his shoulders there were straps to keep the blue car from falling. It didn't stop the boy from falling once he got up the stairs. Awe, he was so cute. Emma ran up the stair to make sure her brother was alright. He was, he didn't cry. Emma was cute too. She was dressed like a chef. She had the hat and all. She even had fake bread and a fake cake. She smiled her cat smile towards Ludwig and me. Holding her little brother's hand, she walked in the living room and sat on the couch.

Andries came up dress in a scarf, jacket and jeans. I waved at him.

"What are you?" Gilbert asked walking around Andries.

"Nothing, I'm here to take care of my little brother," he huffed.

"He didn't want to be anything, it's sad really," Emma said. Raphael was running around making car noises. AWE! That's so cute!

"Andy dude," Gilbert said trying to put his arm around the guy. "I have some things you could wear. I will not take no for an answer. I will not hesitate to use Black Magic." He wouldn't.

Andries rolled his eyes and they left. Ava Beilschmidt came with cookies soon enough. Yummy! Cookies! Her papà got the candy ready for the trick or treaters.

"Raphael, be careful around the fire place," Señora Beilschmidt warned the cutey. "I remember when Gilbert went as a chick one year. He would jump off the couch and pretended he was flying. Too bad he scared little Luffy." Ludwig went bright red.

"How old were there?" I asked. I love childhood stories. I moved here when I was ten, so I didn't have too many childhood memories with them.

"Gilly was three and Luffy was one. That was when Elizaveta thought she was a boy. Wow that was so long ago, when it was only Gilbert, Luffy and Lizzie," Señora Beilschmidt said sweetly in memoryland. "There was also this one year where Gilly, Lizzie and Toris decided to be Pokémon. I think they were in grade 2. Ja, it was two years after the Von Brocks adopted Toris. The little boy couldn't speak a word of English." Sounds like mi familia when we moved to Toronto. Neither mama nor I knew English. All we could say were 'Hello, we no speak English', 'Bonjour, nous parlions pas le française.' But we learnt.

"That's cute," Emma giggled.

The door knocked again. Señor Beilschmidt answered it and Matthias, Lucia and Emil walked up. Matthias was dressed in chainmail, furs, a helmet and big furry boots. In his hands were a huge wooden shield and his giant axe. Lucia was in a long beautiful white gown with a crown on her head and a golden necklace. She looked very beautiful. In her arms was Emil. He was dressed in a mini little Viking outfit like Matthias, but instead Emil didn't have a shield or an axe, he had a mini wooden hammer with a lighten symbol on it. It was so cute.

Lucia dropped Emil in front of Raphael and the two five year olds played.

"Awesome! You have your axe too!" Matthias yelled. We high fived.

"And what are you?" Señora Beilschmidt asked.

"I'm Odin… well sort of. I should be in a cloak but this is cooler. Lucia is Freyja, the Norse goddess of Love and Odin's wife. And Em's Thor." How adorable. So adorable.

Everyone was starting to arrive. Felicja, Tiina and Elizaveta were all dressed in pink musketeer outfits, with fencing swords and Toris was dressed like a French Prince. Rosa looked like a stereotypical artist with paint stains all over her. Gilbert came down with Andries. We had another pirate! But Andries didn't wear a hat like Gilbert and I, he had a bandanna and an eye patch. Cool. Mei and Orchid came. Mei was dressed as an anime character… I don't know which. Orchid was dressed as a flower. She started to play with Emil and Raphael. So cute.

"Who's your hero?"

The Kirkland's arrived not to long after Mei and Orchid. Another themed group! Allison was dressed like a knight, chainmail and all. Her baseball bat dubbed as a sword. Maddy was dressed like a Princess, fluffy pink dress and cone hat. Peter was so cute dressed like a dragon. Though, I think it was real Dragon skin he was dressed in. He was scaly and shined in the light. Poor Dragon that was killed to make that costume. Next, Kate and Chris came next. Kate matched Rosa and Chris was dressed like a sheep. Though, he oddly always had that sheep-like look to him.

Lastly, the Vargases arrived. Feliciano ran up the stairs. He was dressed in a toga, with angel wings and a bow and arrow. He was Cupid! That's cute. Sandro then walked up. His skin was blue and so was his hair. He wore a toga and was walking with a trident. Cute. Of course my favorite of all the costumes was Lovi. She was in a toga that draped beautifully down her body. Her hair was up and she had one red rose pinned up. She had beautiful jewels. Her face looked perfect. She even had a fake dove on her shoulder. Her hazel eyes looked greener today. Wow.

"Earth to Tonio," Gilbert said poking me with his sword. "It's not time to have your sick little fantasies."

I shook my head and smiled at him.

"I love the themes," Elizaveta said taking her camera out. "It's picture time!"

We happily took photos… well not Andries. Yeah, Elizaveta forced us to take photos in our themed group, so Andries had to take a photo with Gilbert and me. He's the broody one beside Gilbert. Most people were super happy with their photos.

"I thought you told me he was going to be Jupiter!" Lovi yelled at her brother.

"I'm sorry but Luddy looked better in the Mars costume!" Feli cried.

"I don't care! It's insulting! He can't be the father of the Roman people… and Venus' lover," she mumbled the last part.

"Awe Luddy and Lovina are lovers for the night!" Gilbert teased.

"¿Qué?" I said moving my head quickly towards Gilbert.

"Fuck you," Lovi said.

"What's going on here?" Allison asked.

"Allie," her twin sighed.

"No, seriously? You two are going out? I thought she was going out with the wolf," Allison explained. I blushed but not as red as Lovi. Everyone else laughed.

"NO!" Ludwig yelled.

"Neither one of them are my boyfriends," Lovi explained irritated. Well… not yet I hope. And I hope never for Ludwig. "I hate this bastard." She sat pointing at Ludwig. She didn't say she hated me!

"Well, it's time to go!" Señora Beilschmidt exclaimed.

Señor Beilschmidt got up from his seat and led us out. All of us. We were a huge group. Unluckily for the door frame, Matthias and my axes chopped at the wood.

"Those are real!" Allison said wide-eyed and amazed. We nodded. "Iggy needs to buy me one of those! Maddy! Do you want one to match?"

We started trick or treating. Most of us did anyways. Lovi, Lucia, Ludwig, Andries and Mei didn't go up to the houses to ask for candy and when Emma went up with her brother but she didn't get any candy. Matthias was denied some candy because they told him that he was too old. Matthias gave them a nice growl and he got candy again and a scowl from Lucia.

"Hey, if I'm going up there with Emil, I should have some candy," he reasoned. Lucia sighed.

"But I don't want you there," Emil said kicking Matthias' leg and hitting him with the hammer. Matthias didn't even notice.

That was where the argument ended. There were some moments where Gilbert and I almost didn't have candy. I don't want to be too old for trick or treating. I like free candy.

"You don't need candy," Lovi told me.

"It's a holiday," I said smiling and taking some chocolate.

"Honestly more sugar in your system would be bad."

"And you need more," I laughed putting some chocolate to her lips. She opened her mouth and let me slip the chocolate in her mouth. I smiled.

"Antonio, you missed the house," Emma said.

"Oh well, I'll get the next house," I laughed. She shook her head and took her brother's hand and ran to the next house. "Wait for me!"

An hour passed and we weren't slowing down. This was more fun in a group. Even more fun with Lovi. My Sweet Lovi. I have been getting very confused about our relationship, lately. Ever since I started working for her abuelo, she's been trying to keep close to me. I'm not complaining, I love it, but I feel like there's something wrong, something that she wasn't telling me but wanted too. I'm trying to be supportive but it's hard when she closes herself. She did give me a ring, which I have worn every second since she gave it to me. But it wasn't time to think about unhappy thoughts, it was happy times.

At one point, on the Darwin's street, Emil fell down and hit Raphael in the head with his hammer. It was so cute, well not when they started crying. They were way ahead of everyone when this happened. Emma, Lucia and Andries ran to their little brothers, but they weren't the first to arrive. The first to arrive was this strange boy with shoulder length blond hair. He helped the two five year olds up. I had seen him a few times before and smelt his smell even more. I didn't know his name but he was a little boy, how much danger can he be?

"Noah!" Sandro yelled waving at the young blond boy. So his name is Noah. Never would have guessed that. Or that he knew Sandro. "Guys, this is Noah." Noah waved. "He's in my class."

"Where are your parents?" Rosa asked.

"My sister and her boyfriend had to work," the young boy said kicking the street.

"Do you want to come with us. It's not safe to be alone," Señor Beilschmidt explained sweetly.

"Sure," he said looking around.

Sandro started to talk to the kid, introducing each of us. There was something weird about this boy and the way he looked at me. He was dressed in a suit with a Batman like belt. He told Rosa that he was a spy. He would laugh nervously every so often.

"So where are you from?" Allison asked.

"Liechtenstein," he explained.

"Never heard of it," she said.

"It's a small country between Austria and Switzerland," he explained.

Lovi stopped, before she was talking with Feli, she was still mad that Ludwig was Mars. So was I. Maybe Gilbert and I should have themed with them. I could have been her Mars. Toño get back on track. Lovi stopped and looked at Noah curiously. From then on she never stopped looking at him. Why was she looking at him? Was it because he was from Liechtenstein? I was like Allison, I never heard about the country before. I'm terrible in geography. What was with this boy and why did Lovi find him interesting?

"Toño," I heard. It sounded like mamà.

I turned behind me. The only people I saw were Mei, Maddy and Andries. Andries liked the new girl. At least he liked someone other than his siblings.

"Did you call my name?" I asked.

"Why would I call your name?" Andries huffed.

"Is everything okay?" Mei asked.

"Si," I shook my head.

My imagination was playing tricks on me. It was Halloween, the night spirits came out to play. Some spirits were playing tricks on me. Mamà was in Madrid. Well, I think she's in Madrid. Mamà had never contacted me since she left on Labour Day. I wish she had contacted me. I want to tell her about Lovi so badly.

"Hey Eddie!" Tiina said.

We were now going to every house on the other side of Gilbert's street. Now, we were at the Von Brocks. Felicja's dads and the Von Brocks decided to double up like they do on every Halloween. That meant they went all out. Of course that was because of Tiina and Felicja. When they started something, they put their all in it (Well Felicja more or less told Toris what to do). They were very festive girls. There was fake lightening, a grave yard, tons of pumpkins, skeletons, screaming props and whatever else you could think off. Eduard even had scary Halloween music playing! Eduard, dressed like a cat, and one of Felicja's dads, dressed like a dog, were giving out candy inside the garage that dubbed as a mini haunted house for the night. Fake spiders fell from the ceilings, flashes of the devil appeared when the fake lighting hit. Ghosts were everywhere. Señora Von Bock came out of a coffin every so often as a skeleton to scare people. This time it was to Tiina.

"Äiti!" she screamed.

She laughed.

"Tato! I want the chocolate one!" Felicja said jumping up and down in front of her papa.

"New people to meet! I'm Allison, the heroine! And this is my twin Maddy and our uncle Peter," Allison said happily giving Eduard her hand. It was weird hearing Allison call Peter her uncle. Very weird.

"Are you the Kirkland children?" Señor Łukasiewicz asked with a heavy accent. They nodded. He smiled then introduced himself and the others. "I'm Mikolaj Łukasiewicz, Felicja's father. This is Katariina Von Brock and her son Eduard." Eduard nodded and smiled.

"Toño," I heard again. That was my madre's voice. I knew it. It was coming from the coffin.

I took a step back and tripped. Ow. I landed on the cement and my hand hit my axe. Luckily, the deep cut healed quickly. Though, now the Von Brocks has a blood stain in their garage. Felicja, Elizaveta and Tiina helped me up. Toris gave me back my hat. Why were the spirits doing this to me? What have I done? Maybe they are trying to make me feel guilty for not thinking about her, for putting all my attention on Lovi and not have time to miss my madres.

"Antonio? Are you okay?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," I said shaking my head. I was just hearing things.

"Tato dziêkujê, kocham ciê," Felicja said kissing her papà's cheek.

We started walking back when Gilbert said to me, "Wow, that sure sounded like your mutti for a second. I thought she said Tonio like she used too." He heard it too?

"So it vasn't just me?" Felicja laughed.

"That was creepy," Elizaveta commented.

"You don't look so good," Noah told me touching my arm.

"Si," I said. He was right. I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Maybe you should go h…"

"Tomato Bastard! Are you okay!" Lovi said when she saw that my outfit was riffled. My coat was falling and I had my hand under my hat.

"I'll be fine," I replied. "Do you have some water?"

Lovi put her hands together and then separated them. From her separated hands appeared a water bottle. I sighed and smiled slightly. She gave me the water bottle. The water felt nice. My throat was dry and my head started to spin. She felt my forehead.

"You don't have a fever," she explained. "But maybe you should just stay back with us."

I nodded.

"If you're sick, go home," Andries said, not that he cared about me or anything. But he has started to be civil towards me since Lovi yelled her way in my life.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Toño," I heard again. This time it was coming from the bushes.

"Say that again and I'll chop your fucking head off!" I yelled angrily at the bushes. I looked at the bushes with dark cold eyes. Please stop reminding me that my mama was gone. She wasn't coming back and she never contacted us. Please spirits.

Andries, Mei, Maddy, Ludwig and Lovi looked at me in shocked. No one has ever heard me swear, in English at least. My head started to spin again and I had to lean on my axe. My breath started to shorten. I didn't feel well.

"Bastard, I'm taking you home. Don't you dare say otherwise," Lovi ordered me.

She took me by the collar and pulled me away. I didn't even have time to say adios to anyone. She just dragged me away angrily, not knowing where to go.

"It's faster to go through the park," I told her. I've been to Gilbert's so many times, I know the way to his house and back to mine like the back of my hand.

"With the scary looking forest, with the mud?" she asked. I nodded slowly. I didn't want to make my headache worst. "Fine, whatever."

She had never let go of my collar. Well, she sort of did because she was now dragging me by the frilly part of my shirt. She stomped in the mud, determined to get me home. Both our costumes were now muddy and the bottom of her toga was ripped by the sticks. I've never been in the forest at night. It was creepy, but I had Lovi on my side and nothing was scary with Lovi. I hoped that I didn't have to protect her from things that go bump in the night in this forest.

We got out of the forest alright. It didn't take long with Lovi speed walking. That took a lot out of me. A little too much. My throat was dry again and I felt like I was going to fall. I found a bench and sat down.

"I need to rest a little bit," I explained. I took a few breaths.

"But we need to get you hom…"

"Por favor, let me rest, just a little bit."

"Fine!" she yelled.

She huffed and sat beside me. I leaned on my axe again. I took a deep breath and breathed out. Lovi looked at me with a mix of anger and worry. Her rose was falling, so I fixed it. She blushed. She was so beautiful in the moon light. The moon was almost full and the way it shined on her face made her look like an angel.

"You look very beautiful in your costume," I said. "You make a good Venus."

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Feliciano makes a cute cupid but who was Sandro?"

She groaned. Was-it something I said?

"Sandro is Neptune," she said annoyed. "The trident didn't tick you off? Of course not, you only know Cupid because of Valentine's Day."

"What did I say?" I asked.

"Nothing… nothing," she huffed.

"I must have said something if…"

"It's fine."

"But you're mad," I replied. She huffed again and then put her face in her hands. She shook her head. "Lovi is there something wrong? I'm fine. I just need to rest a little and…"

"You have my ring?" she asked.

"Si," I said twirling it around my pinky finger.

She sighed, still not looking at me. "Someone told me that you were in danger," she confessed. "I don't know if she was a real seer or not but…" She sighed in her hands again.

"Lovi, please don't be sad," I said. I don't like seeing Lovi sad, especially when I caused it.

"I told you that you were in danger and all you care about is me? Where are you priorities?" she yelled.

"People have been asking that question for years," I joked. She didn't look amuse. Well, I can only imagine she wasn't amused because she still had her face in her hands. I took her hair and started petting it. "I hate seeing you sad. I can't explain it, I just do."

She looked up at me. "But your life is…"

"All our lives are in danger just living here. Two weeks ago, Matthias, Lucia and Silvia killed a Wyvern. And adult Wyvern. And last week, my father had to fight a swarm of imps. It's nothing new."

"They told me that…"

"Are you safe?" I asked. She was far more important.

"Not if you're not," she explained.

"Why is that?" I asked. I was confused. If my life was in danger that didn't mean that she was.

There was a moment of silence before she looked at up me. Her eyes started to tear up. "Because… because… because… just because," she explained.

I started to feel even dizzier. I needed my axe more and more for support. I started to get tired and sweaty. Lovi looked at me. She was no longer angry. She was very, very worried.

"Bastard," she said. She touched my face. Her hand was so cold. It felt so good on my burning skin. Then it felt warm and a white light came out of it. But it turned pink and fiery. "You should be fine for a little bit."

I chuckled weakly. "Do you like me?" I asked. I know it was a weird thing to ask. She sort of proved it to me a moment ago, but I needed to hear it to believe it.

I took her by surprise. But she did answer with a lot of trouble. "You moron…si… of course." I smiled. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't like you."

"I like you a lot…" I said. She knew it, but maybe she needed to hear it too. Her hand was now on my axe.

"And you're a moron for that."

"Why?"

"I'm a bitch too you and everyone. You can certainly get a prettier girl then me. I complain all the time. The only think I'm good at is making coffee…"

"But you are caring. You proved it when you gave me this ring. Deep down you're a nice person and you should show her more often. And you are very beautiful and I don't care if you think other girls are prettier. Because I think you're more beautiful than them. And you're good at other stuff… I heard from your brother that you're good at soccer. Maybe we should play sometime soon," I said everything softly and caringly.

"I'm moody..."

"Please stop bringing yourself down. No one is perfect and there is no use in beating yourself because you're not."

She looked at me with a blank expression not knowing what to say. I smiled weakly again. What happened next was my dreams coming true. She took my cheek again and our foreheads met. She sighed with her eyes closed. I looked at her. The moon still shined beautifully on her pale skin. She opened her beautiful hazel eyes and looked into mine. Maybe it was a little awkward since we were so close but we didn't care. My eyes closed and I moved my mouth closer to hers until they met. I want to say that fireworks started to explode but that wasn't what happened. At first Lovi was very shy, very, very shy. She didn't open her mouth until I licked her lower lip. Even then she only opened it a little bit. But eventually she started to kiss me back. That was when my world stopped. Technically it wasn't the best kiss but it would still be the best kiss I have ever had. She did taste like tomatoes and coffee. I was happy about that, because that was the best taste. Tomatoes and coffee was just her. But the reason this would be the best kiss is because unlike any other kiss I have had, this one had something different about it. Something special, that was better than fireworks. It was magical in every sense.

We parted, but not by much. I could still feel her breath on my lips. I forgot all about my dizziness and all my attention was on Lovi. Beautiful Lovina.

Our magical peace didn't last, sadly. The bushes rustled and the smell of blood and death filled the air. I turned my head and growled at the bushes. The spirits have finally arrived. Maybe now I can rip their heads off.

"What the fuck?" Lovi yelled.

"Get out of here," I told her. If anything happened to Lovi, I don't know what I would do. The smell of blood and death was getting stronger. And the more worried about Lovi I got.

"Like hell am-I leaving! You kiss me and now you tell me to fuck off…"

I don't know how to explain the change, but it's not as painful has you would think. Movies like _American Werewolf in London _make it seem like it's a burning hell to turn into a wolf. It's not. I've been turning into a wolf since I was very small and now it's just felt like it felt. It wasn't painful but it wasn't a walk in the park.

I barked angrily at the bushes. I heard the spirit smirk. The spirit was emotionless and smelled like an immortal death. Oddly, it smelt like Ida, Daciana and the other vampires older then Francis and Grace. Lovi took my axe and held it like her life depended on it. But she was barely strong enough to hold it. It kept trying to fall but Lovi kept picking it up.

Out of the bushes came a woman. She was extremely beautiful. She was Asian, probably Japanese (but the only reason I knew that was because she had Japanese weapons on her). She was short. Her hair was straight, black and shoulder length with a cherry blossum pinned in it. Her eyes were a bright deadly brown. Her face was dark. Her fangs were sharp and ready for the kill. She was dressed in all black and a belt that would put Batman to shame. She took out a sword from her back. It was a katana. A very long and sharp katana. She walked slowly towards me. Lovi held her stance but I could tell she was terrified. I took my stance and bark once. Maybe Matthias could hear me or even Andries.

I didn't know if I should attack first. Maybe she wasn't here for the kill. But when she ran up to me with a speed of a thousand cheetahs, I knew she wasn't here to talk. I ran out of the way and tried to bite her leg, but she was too fast and I missed her. Lovi yelped and hid behind my axe.

I took a stance again and looked around… where was the vampire? I heard something and then pain. Terrible pain in my leg. My front leg was skinned and I even saw some bone! Blood started to ooze out. I howled. On one of my back legs a spiky chain wrapped around it. More of my blood oozed out of my body. If Matthias didn't come, I think I would have lost my leg.

Matthias was one giant wolf. He was taller than any man or elephant as a matter of fact. His teeth were pearly white and his canines were the size of bananas. He jumped at the vampire but she kicked him and he went flying, breaking some trees. His black fur was full of leaves and wood. Andries ran behind the vampire and tried the same thing as Matthias, with the same effect. Andries, still bigger than me, was half the size of Matthias. He was just a teenage lion, his mane wasn't even full. He flew even farther then Matthias and hit the slide. The metal slide bent and I heard that weird sound metal makes when you bend it quickly. Lovi was on the ground paralyzed. I tried to get up and go to her, but with my legs, that was impossible.

Matthias got back up and I felt the ground shake. The grass grew. Lucia had arrived. Her eyes were in a trance while she made the ground shake. The vampire dropped most of her weapons. Which Allison and Maddy graciously took and prepared to attack. Matthias went back for an attack, but instead he got kicked again. I heard his rips _crack_. But he wasn't giving up. Gilbert threw fireballs at the vampire. She easily avoided them. Allison threw a butterfly knife her way. Lucia caught the vampire's leg with a vine. The vampire fell down with a large _bang_. Andries had gotten up and ran towards her. Gilbert, who somehow had Matthias' axe in hand, chopped the ground and the vampire fell into a hole. But she was strong and escaped.

That was when I started to lose consciousness. I felt my body go back to its human self. The grass felt good, it was wet and cool. But now I got a good look at my arm. The bone was scraped and broken. I didn't feel her hit me. But that didn't stop the pain from being any less painful. It hurt. It hurt like el infierno. The air hitting my bone and the blood, everywhere, was painful. I looked at the fight. Blood stained the grass and none of it was the vampire's blood. I was surprise that the vampire could control herself and not suck one of us dry.

"Antonio, stay with me," I heard Maddy say.

"O viešpatie!" I heard Toris say. I looked at both of them. We felt the grown shake again. This vampire was sure tough. "Okay… this will hurt. A lot," Toris warned me.

Toris ripped his costume while Maddy took off the chains. With his ripped costume, Toris applied a lot of pressure on my skinned leg. Si, it did hurt, a lot. He whispered a chant, in some language I did not understand. Knowing him, it was Lithuanian. A flash of pink light came from where Lovi was standing. Her magic was pink? Cute. Very cute.

I looked up at her. She was still terrified but pink fire came out of her hands attacking the ground around the vampire. If the vampire survived this, it would be a miracle. Gilbert was still trying the fire thing too. Allison was shooting magical something that looked like red, white and blue stars from her baseball bat. Lucia still looked like she was in a trance and all the vegetation was at her will. Matthias and Andries chased the Asian woman trying to get her into Lucia's traps. The vampire jumped on Andries. Another _crack_.

"I'll take care of Antonio," Toris explained. "Go help Andries." She nodded and ran on to the battle field with a violet thing surrounding her. "Let's look at your arm." Toris took off the bloody rag. I didn't want to look at it. I hissed at the pain of the wind hitting my wound. "It's better, but we'll have to get you to Dr. Wang." He bandaged me up again. It felt better. I didn't want to scream in agony.

He took out his cellphone and called Felicja of all people. Okay, it made sense after when he explained that the others were still on the streets and everyone took their cellphones and called everyone they knew that could help. But that was only explained to me the next day. At that moment, I was mad, very mad.

"Antonio? Are you okay?" Lovi had run up to me.

"I'll go tend to Matthias's ribs," Toris explained.

"Si, it's just a flesh wound," I joked.

"But it sounded painful!" she yelled horrified.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked trying to look back at the battle. I couldn't see anybody anymore.

"I think Andries will need a casts and Matthias is hurt even worst… but everyone is alive. That includes the fucking bitch that did this to you. She just disappeared."

"You don't look hurt."

"Um… it's just my leg. Ninja stars are a bitch." I looked at her in horror. I tried to get up… but my body wouldn't let me. "The bitch is going to pay for it… but at least it's not my heart. She was throwing it towards you when Matthias came and it took another course. Fucking thing. I need to know that spell the fucking girl with the bear had. Now that was a force field."

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Who cares about me you moron! How about you!"

"Dr. Wang will fix me up. And hopefully make you feel better."

"This is all my fault… how could I let you leave the group?" she cried.

"Lovi, is it okay if I stop talking for a little bit… the pain is coming back and I don't want to start screaming."

She hugged me and nodded in my chest.

"As long as you'll be okay," Lovi whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- The Hospital **

_Boring chapter, and small, with a weird Allison ending. Sorry it's late, I've been watching Angel (you'll see in the next chapters how that show will influence the story). I'm sad to say that the courting has finished but that means a new relationship has started. _

_More new characters, like Old Norse. And some FrUK, PruAus, NethCan and PruCan for you._

_Old Norse is Matthias' father… I called him Sigurd. Lilly is either FemSwiss or Normal Liech I'm not sure at the moment. So SwissLiech or Swisscest? _

_I'll be honest, I know almost nothing about police ranks in Canada. I know there is regional police and each region has its own police. Then there's the provincial and then there is the federal. But I'm doing some research, so hopefully I don't get the information wrong. _

_All mythical creatures mentioned in this chapter are from real folklores. _

_Antonio POV_

I woke up in a hospital bed. It was expected. I didn't feel any pain but that might be because of the drugs or whatever magical Chinese remedy Dr. Wang used. I truly felt like I could run a marathon and climb mountains. The problem, my left arm and my right leg were in cases, my hand was bandaged, and I hand bandages wrapped around my chest.

When I opened my eyes just little bit, I saw and heard my papà reading Don Quijote out loud to me, just like mamà did when I was younger. I smiled listening to his voice read to me. Spanish is such a beautiful and poetic language. Well that's the thing about romantic languages, they sound so romantic. I imagined I was in my cozy bed at my abuelos house in Madrid. My mamà was reading to me while I was cuddling with my blankets. I was smiling and almost jumping on the walls. I couldn't close my eyes as she read to me. She kept telling me, her little Toño, to settle down and just close my eyes. So I did. I closed my eyes with a large smile and would giggle from time to time. I cuddled with my tomato plush. At one point I would always fall sleep. I miss her. I miss her very much.

"Let him rest!" I heard Dr. Wang say.

I heard a bunch of people walking into the room and my papà stopped reading. I opened my eyes again and looked at the people arriving. Dr. Wang looked like his normal self, annoyed at the people in the room. His ponytail was on his shoulder. He was dressed in his uniform. He must have been working. Daciana and Ida walked beside him. Daciana wasn't her normal self. She was too serious looking. Ida on the other hand always looked like a gentlewomen. Matthias was there with his father. Matthias was in a wheelchair. His chest and head were bandaged. Matthias father, Sigurd, was more serious than his son. He was tall and just plain big like Matthias but Matthias always had a goofy grin, Sigurd was not goofy. Sure he would laugh, he wasn't like Gilbert's abuelo, but he was a serious business man and the richest man under a hundred in Nysa.

"So, Tonio! That was some Halloween," Matthias joked. I smiled back. I would never forget it, for many reasons.

"Hola," Papà said.

"When Kirkland arrives, we have too interview Antonio," Daciana explained.

"Of course, of course," Papà said. Papà took my hand and it felt like he did not want to let go.

"Dude, while waiting do you want to race wheel…"

"Matthias," his father said sternly.

Matthias chuckled nervously and he looked at his father like if he was a little angel. We all knew he wasn't.

"He's not getting out of the hospital bed," Dr. Wang explained. "His spine is bruised and half of his arm was almost taken off. He would have bled to death if he was left there for another hour." Ow. Good thing I didn't feel a thing. Gracias Ancient Chinese Dragon magic. "I'll be back to give him some more medicine in an hour."

Papà took my head and started to pet it. He kissed my head. I sighed sadly and looked at him. I didn't understand anything or why I was attacked. There was an assassin after me. Cool. I mean… well it make my life more interesting. But also more dangerous. Maybe it wasn't cool. Though it might be nice to know what I didn't so there would be an assassin after me. And I was having the best time right before. But if I did die, I would have died happy. Lovi loved me back and we kiss! I kissed Lovi! I kissed Lovi! And she let me! I started smiling remembering every moment of the kiss.

"Wanker, get your paws off of me!"

Chief Kirkland was here with Francis. The Chief threw the door open and Francis followed him in. The Chief was angry, very angry. I could tell he was angry, and that is saying something. His blond hair was very messy, though I think it's always a little messy, and his eyes were tired. Francis on the other hand looked amazing, as usual. He wore the latest fashion and had his hair in a ponytail. He even had that seductive smile on his face.

"Bloody hell?" The Chief swore when he saw Matthias and me. His eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. "You're alive?"

"Antonio?" Francis asked, I think he was surprised.

"Hola!" I said happily. I tried to wave but I couldn't.

"Now you can get out and flirt with some nurse," the Chief said and tried to push Francis out of the hospital room.

"I might have things to tell you involving Zwingli," Francis explained still with that seductive smile on.

"Things you haven't already told me?" the Chief asked.

"We'll maybe we can negoci…"

"Francis, if you have something useful to say, say it now or get out," Daciana explained irritated. As coven leader, Francis had to listen to her.

"We aren't finish," Francis told the Chief and left the room.

"Can wait," the Chief said slamming the door. Wait if he doesn't like Francis… oh sarcasm. The Chief turned around and looked at Matthias and me. "How the bloody hell are you two still alive?"

"There was a lot of us," Matthias explained.

"Who else fought Sakura?" he asked.

Everyone looked at us intrigued. Shouldn't they know? They should all be in the hospital. Well maybe they didn't have lethal injuries. I don't Lucia would be hurt or Gilbert. Well knowing him, he somehow managed to get hurt. He wanted the battle scars.

"Okay, there was Frigya… I mean Lucia, the Vargas girl, Andries, Gilbert of course, um… I know Toris was there but he wasn't fighting, he was there like a doctor. Um… The Kirkland girls…"

"Allison and Madeline were there!" The Chief said horrified.

"Oh yeah, the short haired one was shooting things from that baseball bat. It was cool. And the other one was another doctor," Matthias explained.

"I can't believe… I'm having a talk with them when I get home," the Chief said irritated.

"Continue," Ida told Matthias calmly.

"Hey, I got there after the fight started. I heard Tonio howler and I gave Emma Emil and just ran for it. Once I got into the forest I turned and the others just followed me," Matthias explained.

"So you mean you were alone when she first attacked?" Daciana asked.

"I was with Lovi at the time but si," I said sadly. "I was the one being attacked. She wanted me. But I don't know why!" My padre looked at me shocked. He tightened his grip on me. "If Matthias and the others did come, I would be dead."

"If Sakura wanted you dead, you would be dead," the Chief said coldly. The silver lining in this case, the assassin wasn't here to kill me. But, she was here to kidnap me and maybe torture me. "Do you know anything about why she picked you? I don't mean to be rude," he probably did, "But you're a fifteen year old, what have you ever done to get her on your trail?"

"Nothing I promise!"

"Yeah, if anybody, it should be me," Matthias joked. "Silve, Lucia and me are the ones who act all vigilante and go kill things."

"I'll pretend I did not just hear that," the Chief said with an annoyed sigh. Matthias' father had the same annoyed sigh.

"You must have done something," Ida explained.

"I did nothing to anger anyone," other than Lovi, but why would she send an assassin on me? "I don't know why… But maybe Lovi does." She was the one who gave me the ring and told me that a seer told her about my endangered life.

"You mean Lovina Vargas?" Ida asked.

"I'll get her," Daciana told everyone. I was going to see Lovi! Wait… Lovi was going to see me like this? But I'm pathetic and in a hospital bed all sick and bandaged. I don't want Lovi to see me like this.

Daciana opened the door and left. The Chief sighed and put his hand on his head like he was getting a headache.

"I wanted to move to a quiet place," he whispered. "If she's here, that means there is a very handsome price on this boy's head." I think he was just thinking out loud. But it still scared me. I had a large price on my head.

Matthias was acting like… himself. He was trying to do tricks on his wheelchair. The wheely didn't work so well and he fell. Sigurd gave Matthias another stern look and Matthias just smiled like an angel. He was going to get another talk about being responsible.

Ida was quiet sitting there looking at her phone. It was funny because she barely knew how to work it. Ida could not figure out technology to save her life.

Papà was worried and would not let go of me. He looked like he had aged twenty years in the last few minutes. Poor Papà.

Daciana came in with a sadden Lovi. She looked like she was trying not to cry and refused to look in my direction. She was looking at the ground. She looked frazzled and red. Her hair was everywhere and she held her arm. I looked at her leg, it didn't look hurt. I hoped it didn't hurt.

Lovi sat in a seat beside Ida. She was shaking but still refused to look at anything but the ground. Even when Arthur started to ask her questions. Lovi sighed and thought.

"There was this crazy seer, Isis I think…" Lovi explained.

"She talked through cats," Daciana asked. Talks through cats? That's weird. Oh, chasing cats would have made me feel better. That were the drugs talking, maybe. "She's still alive? She was alive back when I was alive."

"Are you all fucking idiots! Isis tells you that he's in danger and none of you takes action!" the Chief yelled angrily. "Tell me everything that happened."

"I told some people but the only people that believed me were my brothers," she said trying not to cry but it was getting harder and harder.

"You should have told me," the Chief explained.

"Everyone thought I was insane!" she snapped.

"It's okay Lovina," Ida said giving her a hug. "You didn't know."

"Well, now we know there is something terribly wrong going on here. The last time I saw that bitch," Daciana didn't like this seer very much, "Her cats told me that I was going to die."

"She never told me that Antonio was going to get killed," Lovi quickly explained. "The Greek just warned me that that Japanese ninja assassin vampire bitch would die if she does kill …" she fell into tears. I got up, half way and then the weight of my body was too much. I fell back down. I tried to give Matthias little hints to hug Lovi. He just looked at me like a confused puppy.

"You are not spending one second alone," the Chief pointed at me. "Daciana, I need to get back to work but get Vargas, we need to make a few protection spells. Then try to find Isis. Ida, you will go talk to the blond kid with the broken legs. I need more people than just the stupid frog spying on Zwingli. This is not happening again. If they had an adult present, Sakura would have been killed. Densen, get the therianthropes ready for a battle at any moment. Little Densen, your girlfriend is outside. Okay, everyone has their jobs, now scatter!"

The Chief left the room. We heard him yelling at Francis. I never heard twit, frog or bloody some many times in my life. Everyone left. Matthias was the only one happy to leave. He raced out of there to see Lucia. That left me with Lovi and my papà. A still crying Lovi and sadden papà. I tried to get up to comfort Lovi but in the end I just looked at my padre with hopeful eyes.

"You must me hungry. I'll get you something to eat," my padre explained.

He got up and whispered something to Lovi. She looked up at me. Her hazel eyes were puffy and red. Her face was watery and like a sad tomato. When my padre closed the door, she shot up from her seat and ran to me. She didn't waste any time to hug me… hug me. You read right, she hugged me. Miracles! I was happy again. Lovina Vargas hugged me.

The hugged didn't last long because Francis and Gilbert walked in. Gilbert was his noisy self and had a bandaged head. See, somehow Gilbert got hurt. How was that possible? Francis had a red hand print on his face. It looked like he was slapped.

"I need to see the school shrink more often. She was hot," Gilbert said.

"And about six hundred years your senior," Francis replied.

"I always thought older women were hotter."

"Ida will never go out with you," Francis explained.

"If Mister Sergej can get Daciana, I can I get the school shrink."

Lovi still hadn't let me go. I thought that when people came in, she would have closed her heart again.

"Which is illegal," Francis replied.

"And trying to rape the new Chief isn't?"

"It's not rape, he must consent to love me and he will. I'm just going at this the wrong way."

"Please never leave me." Lovi spoke to me in tears. She could barely speak.

"I promise," I told her.

She lifted her head again and I tried to lift my hand to her face. I might have not been able to feel pain, but I could not do much but sit there and talk. She instead put her hand on my face and kissed me. We kissed and kissed and kissed until we could not breathe and then we would kiss again. I don't know how long that lasted but it lasted forever for me. This kiss was different from our first one, it was more desperate, like I was going to leave for the military and she didn't want me to leave.

We stopped, not because we didn't want to, if we could, I believe that we would be there for hours, but Gilbert and Francis started coughing.

"Awesome, you found love and all but not while I'm around," Gilbert explained.

"Non, let them do whatever they want," Francis explained.

Lovi looked at both of them with a shocked disgust. Her face was red. I laughed but I was saddened that I couldn't kiss Lovi anymore.

"How's your back," Francis asked.

"Great!" I yelled happily. "Never better!"

"Just wait until the medicine wears off," Gilbert laughed. I didn't find that funny. I didn't want to feel pain.

"And the bastard Doctor will give you more," Lovi told me holding my hand. She's holding my hand! Awe. Does this mean we're dating? We must be right? Lovi wouldn't just kiss me like that.

"Honhonhon," Francis laughed looking at Lovi, my Lovi. She's my Lovi! Wow, so it took a near death experience for her to become my Lovi. She was my Lovi right? We had a make-out session, she was my Lovi.

"Well awesome, you two now have a date for Felicja's party," Gilbert said pissed off. "Speaking of the bitch," still bitter about the break up, "She says she'll something special for you at the party. Yeah, she feels bad or whatever for not being there."

"Honhonhon."

"It's not that!" Gilbert yelled.

"How did you get hurt?" I said changing the subject.

"I started to hit on Maddy and Allison cut me," Gilbert explained. Never ever hit on one of the Kirkland sisters. But I would also have Lovi and Sandro and most likely Romulus that would kill me.

"Would she do that to me?" Francis asked worried.

"Nay, just if you hit on her sister. There's a difference between Maddy and Arthur is different," Gilbert explained.

Francis started to have that evil and seductive look on his face. Lovi sighed annoyed. She laid her head on me.

The rest of the time was spent talking and helping Gilbert plan revenge against Allison. Nothing we told him worked. The moment magic was involved in a prank she was five steps ahead of us. That made Gilbert hate her more. But he got her with the help of Gilbird. Gilbird sat at her window all night and chirped and chirped. Allison was not in a good mood the next day.

The hospital was getting boring. The only people I had to keep me company throughout the whole time were Matthias, Andries and whomever the Chief decided would be my bodyguard. I liked Matthias, he was fun. Andries was not. He complained that he couldn't smoke or anything. I thought it was a good thing. Sure, we do heal faster than most creatures but they had to stay in the hospital for four days and I had to stay for a week. We healed quickly enough. I was perfectly fine by November 3rd, but Dr. Wang told us to stay a little longer so the humans wouldn't get too suspicious. So, I was bored. During visiting hours people came to visit me. Lovi was always the first one at my bed and the last one to leave. Papà was there every second he could, but he had to work. Everyone else came from time to time. The Chief was there a lot questioning me. I kept telling him the same thing, 'I did not know anything'. Even when he used truth spells on me, I said the same thing.

"Nothing, I've done nothing. I have no idea why someone would be after me," I told Allison.

Allison has been questioning me every day since the attack, also. I wasn't sure if the Chief told her too or she was doing it because she was bored and wanted to help her uncle. Sadly for my poor eyes, when she decided to start her investigation, the lights would be turned off and she would have a light pointing in my face. She was dressed like some 50s detective, trench coat and all. She even had a fake cigarette. She would walk around and for dramatic effect she would point the lamb and scream at me. Lovi might have hit her a few times.

Lovi was beside me holding my hand, like she did every day since she became my girlfriend. We haven't said anything to each other but it was mutually understood. Lovina Vargas was my girlfriend and I was on top of the world. Well, I would be if there wasn't an assassin trying to kidnap me.

Others were in my room, like Matthias (who was still playing with his wheelchair, not that he needed it.) Lucia was beside him brushing her brother's hair and trying to ignore her boyfriend. Silvia was doing her nails. Gilbert was standing up practicing fire spells and Elizaveta practicing water spells to make sure Gilbert didn't burn down the hospital. That would be bad. Andries was in the room, with nothing else better to do, texting Em and sitting beside Allison's sister, who I keep forgetting her name. He liked her and gave her tulips whenever she came by. I knew there was a reason he liked to spend his time in the flower shop on the main floor.

"Lies!" She yelled doing the lamp thing.

"Allie, he's hurt," her sister explained. They were doing a stupid Good Cop, Bad Cop routine. I was happy that there was a good cop.

"I'm a good boy, I've never killed anyone or any creature, on purpose," I explained. Which was true.

"Interesting," she said dramatically. "On purpose?"

"Flies, bees, a bunny, nothing that would send an assassin on me," I explained truthfully.

"There was that succubus but Silve already killed her when you ripped her head off," Matthias explained. There was her.

"Succubus?" Allison asked herself. She paced around the room. "Ah ha! What if this succubus had a family and that family wanted revenge on you because you helped killed her."

"But they would be after us too if that was the case," Lucia explained.

"Maybe they are after you too but we just don't know it!"

"Her brother came after me two weeks ago," Silvia explained. "I killed him."

"Allison," her sister sighed. "If she had more family, succubae or incubi don't send assassins. They come to you and charm you."

"Maybe they are sending Sakura because they don't want to get caught."

"And the Seer said that his life was in danger not Matthias, Silvia and Lucia," Elizaveta explained.

"They might be idiots," Andries huffed.

"Or it's too obvious, so it's something different," Allison said pacing around. "The Shadow People? Or Centaurs? Sea People!" Shadow People and Centaur and Sea People! How have I made so many enemies?

"And why would they be sending an assassin on Tonio?" Gilbert asked still playing with fire.

"Because they can't go out in public to kill him themselves," Allison explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone looked at her confusedly.

"Shadow People could kill by Shadows," her sister explained. Andries huffed agreeing with her. So Shadow People weren't after me. I sighed in relief.

"And Centaurs live in Europe, Asia and Africa," Lucia sighed putting the brush down and now was fixing Emil's shirt. I sighed again. They were not after me. But that didn't mean…

"And I've never seen Sea Creatures! I didn't even know they existed!" I said startled.

Lovi pet my hair and whispered, "Everything will be okay."

"What about mummies or manticores or a unicorn! Wouldn't that be brilliant! Unicorns can't legally hurt a person but they can send an assassin to kill him!" Allison said like she was having an epiphany.

"Have you ever hurt a unicorn?" Matthias asked. Me killing a unicorn? Unicorns were the most innocent of all creatures and only a virgin girl of pure heart could see them. How could I kill a unicorn?

"No and…"

"They live in Europe," Elizaveta explained finishing my sentence. I was going to say and I've never seen a unicorn but she technically finished my sentence. Lovi glared at Elizaveta.

"What creatures live in Canadia?" Allison complained.

"Canada, and Sea People do live here," her sister explained. So they could still have Sea People after me? But I don't like the water, I know what's in the ocean and it's scary. I also know what's hiding in lakes. I don't swim in anything but a pool.

Lucia started, "Wendigos, hogas, baykoks, various demons, skin-walkers, kisihohkews…" Carnivorous moose are after me!

"We need to do research on Native American folklore?" Allison asked. Everyone nodded. "But I'm an expert in European folklore. Do you have any idea how much stuff I had to remember to be an expert in European folklore! You have Greco-Roman Myths, Norse Myths, Celtic Myths, Slavic Myths, Baltic Myths, Gaelic Myths, Christian Myths, Hebrew Myths, Arthurian Legends…" A thirteen year old expert, wow.

"And she's only a D student," her sister huffed.

"I want to know why I had to fight for this idiot," Andries huffed.

"Awesome, research it is," Gilbert yelled jumping out of his seat. Since when did Gilbert like to do research?

"Something Arthur is doing," Francis explained. Francis had just walked in, well that is obvious since he wasn't here before and now he's here. He looked tired. His hair was not its perfect self and his eyelids were falling. I thought vampires did not sleep, how is Francis tired.

"We can always do more research," Elizaveta explained.

"But research is boring," Matthias complained.

"No one expects you to do anything, just sit down and play with your Legos," Silvia explained.

Matthias huffed and then looked at his girlfriend with angel eyes. She gave him Emil.

"More research then that OCD Brit, Ida, Romulus, Vladimir and me. I don't think so," he explained. He looked around for somewhere to sit, but ended up leaning on the wall because there wasn't anywhere to sit.

"Then what can we do?" Allison asked. "Antonio is a person in trouble and as future greatest heroine witch of the world, I need to do something."

"Let the adults take care of it," Francis explained.

"But I want to help Iggy!"

"Don't do anything. _Iggy _will take care of it," Francis explained. Allison tried to say something but her sister put her hand in front of her mouth and whispered that she should back off. Allison huffed and puffed but she didn't say anything. "Okay, now we all know that hospital food sucks and I wouldn't eat it for a thousand sexual partners. So I cooked for all of you." Francis smiled and brought in a buffet of French foods.

"It's okay, we'll find out what's wrong," Lovi said softly in my ear. I smiled back and kissed her forehead. Francis gave us our food.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Felicja's Birthday Party**

_Sorry this is a little late, I caught the flu. _

_Character histories are revealed. _

_I'm around half way finished this story! This is the longest story I have ever written and didn't give up a quarter way through. And I'm planning to have two special chapters with guest narrators._

_I do not own Twilight or Love Actually. I do own the _Wampiry przewodnik_. _

_Translations _

_Vache = cow (French)_

_Dziękuję = Thank you (Polish)_

_Antonio's POV_

I sat on a couch. It was a comfortable couch but it had a strong leather smell. Italian leather, but else would you expect from the Vargases. They are something different but in a good way. They are a caring family that loved each other very much. They would do anything for each other. Like Sandro right now, he was sitting in front of me staring at me. He was just staring. His green eyes were half closed gawking at me, ready to at least hurt me, but he was probably telling me that he was ready to kill me. A second person ready to kill me. What did I do? Feliciano was sitting beside him trying to do the same thing as Sandro but it was cuter and sillier. He didn't have the same intensity as Sandro.

Sandro and Feliciano were dressed in a semi-formal outfit. They wore nice shirts, Sandro in blue and Feliciano in red, and nice pants, Sandro kaki and Feliciano black. I was in a white shirt and light jeans. We were going to Felicja's birthday party. Every year she had a huge party. Her parents felt bad for her because her birthday was the unluckiest day for her. At school today, we had a ceremony because it was Remembrance Day, and Felicja was in a pretty green dress. After the ceremony, she was walking away from her new ex-boyfriend, Zeke, and tripped on John Jefferson, ripping her dress, in front of the whole school. Last year it was bad too, a bunch of poppies fell on her, she was in a white dress, then also she broke her shoes and during her party Gilbert exploded a cherry-bomb. But her parties were still the best and her fathers went all out. Her party this year was adventure themed. Most people, except the people Felicja's dressed (Toris, Elizaveta and herself) and Tiina dressed in a costume that matched the party. Everyone else dressed semi-formally. Felicja complained a little but by the end she ignored it.

Lovi told me that she never went to one of Felicja's parties. How was it that we were so close to each other and we never met? It was like the fates did not want us to meet until the right moment. We had so many opportunities to meet, since we knew all the same people and liked a lot of the same stuff. Two days ago, after school, Lovi came over to my house with a bunch of tomato and recorded soccer games. We watched those until she had to leave. It was fun hang out with her, just me, her and Ida. Ida was my bodyguard for that night, so she had to be there. At the moment my bodyguard is Mister Vargas. So instead of having him come over to my house, I went over to the café. I had to pick up Lovi for the party anyway. Lovi had been getting ready for the party for hours. It took Sandro and me less than thirty minutes to get ready and it took Feliciano only an hour. Lovi was going on two hours. We waited on the couch while Romulus did some last minute things in his office. We had nothing to do but wait and wait.

"I spy with my little eye something that is black," Feliciano said.

"Your pants," Sandro said without blinking. He was still just glaring in my direction.

"This is no fun," Feliciano complained. He huffed cutely and then looked out the window. "Stop staring at Antonio, it's kind of scary, ve~"

"Why aren't you staring?" he asked.

"I was but that got boring," Feliciano complained.

"Why are you staring at me," I asked.

"Someone here needs to tell you that if you hurt our sister, it won't be the assassin you'll have to worry about." I gulped.

"I'm happy for you two. Lovi really likes you," Feliciano explained smiling. "I'm happy that Lovi could find someone to care about." I blushed and gave them a shy smile. I care for Lovi too.

"That doesn't mean you can touch her. Touch her before she's ready and I will kill you," Sandro warned. Does Sandro know about the dreams? Is he a mind reader?

"Awe, you're bonding!" Feliciano said clapping his hands together.

"Mamma dropped you as a baby, didn't she?" Sandro asked.

"How would I know? I was a baby," Feliciano said. Sandro slapped his forehead.

"Will you stop fighting," I heard Lovi yell.

I turned my head and I saw my beautiful Lovi. Her brown hair was in ringlets, her lips were looking fuller, her eyes greener then hazel. She was wearing a strapless tight dark green dress with a black purse and heels. She had silver jewelry on. She was glowing with radiance. In short, she was beautiful.

Ay was all that could come out of my mouth. I was ogling. I might have even drooled, a little bit. Not too much.

"Stop looking like an idiot and tell me how I look. Is it too much?" Lovi scowled at me.

"He likes it," Sandro sighed.

"There should be some pretty girls there," Feliciano told Sandro. The little boy lit up. I never saw anyone jump up and run out the door faster than he did. He liked girls.

Feliciano got up, at a normal speed and started to follow his little brother. My eyes followed him.

"This is our first real date and you won't even look at me?" Lovina asked.

"If I look at you, your brother is going to kill me," I told her.

"What? Why? Never mind that weird fucker. Just look at me."

So I did. I took all my strength to say the minimum amount of words that did come out of my mouth. "You are beautiful."

She blushed but then shook her head. "Let's go, Nonno will want pictures."

She grabbed my hand and she lead me down the stairs into the room right before the café, I think it's a coat room or foyer. The room was small. It had a coat closet and a few pictures on the walls. It was dark and at the moment cramp. Sandro, Feliciano and Romulus were standing there. Like Lovina explain, he had a camera out for pictures, and he took a lot of them. He also took a few with Lovi and me. She didn't smile but she was happy.

"Be back by eleven. Daciana will be picking you three up. Antonio, Ida will bring you home and she'll be your bodyguard for the night. If anything happens go see her first. She'll be at the party," Romulus explained while we packed Miss Edelstein's car. Feliciano was happily about to take shot gun. "Antonio, you can sit up front." I nodded. I was sad that I didn't sit beside Lovi. But I had all night with her.

Miss Edelstein drove us to a hall downtown. In front, Elizaveta and Gilbert were taking photos of the guests. Felicja probably didn't know most of the people that came. But she made an open Facebook invitation for anyone that attends Nysa High. So there was more people that came than she actually knew. Felicja is surprisingly a shy girl and doesn't know too many people. The only people I've seen her truly comfortable around were Elizaveta and Toris.

Felicja's birthday parties were more like themed dances than anything else. You didn't even have to bring a gift. Though, if you are friends with her, you give her your gift the next day when we have a birthday dinner. Tonight would be just fun. No worries and no vampires (minus Miss Edelstein and if magically Francis arrives).

Ida parked the car and Sandro ran out when he saw the girls. Which meant Lovi went out and I did not open her door. This was our first date and I wanted to be romantic.

"I'll be watching you. Don't go anywhere where I can't see you," Miss Edelstein told me.

"What if I need to go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Tell me first and then we'll fix something up." I nodded.

"Tonio!" And bang. I fell on the floor and I was seeing bulls. They were running after each other. Round and round and round. I shook my head and saw Gilbert standing in front of me. "Ida is your date? Wow, you sure move fast. You just got together with Lovi. But I don't blame you, Ida is a hottie." I heard a snuff from Miss Edelstein. "You know you are." And Gilbert winked at the vampire.

"You need to stop hanging around Francis. He is a bad influence on you," she said.

"He's always been like this," Elizaveta said snapping a picture of Feliciano meeting up with Ludwig. "This party will not be as good as mine."

"You're not going to make me make-out with Antonio again. That was weird," Gilbert explained. It was. Kissing Gilbert was not fun, especially when Elizaveta kept taking photos of it. "Anyways he has Ida."

I got up and looked at everyone. Mostly everyone were in semi-formal wear. Gilbert had a polo-shirt and black jeans on. Elizaveta was in a safari wear. Since she was Felicja's best-girlfriend, Felicja dressed her up and she needed to match the party theme. Now that Ida was out of the car I could see her dress. It was very beautiful. It was white, strapless and was cut to the knees.

"I have Lovi. Lovi is my date," I told him.

"Oh that means Ida is free? I don't have a date, so could you talk to Ida for me…"

"Why do you want Ida so badly?" Elizaveta said angrily.

"I'm the ex. I need to show Felicja that I've moved on too. She's already broken up with her rebound guy," Gilbert explained.

Where was Lovi? I ignored Gilbert's and Elizaveta's fight because it was just going to end with Elizaveta hitting Gilbert on the head with her frying-pan.

"Lizzie what are you doing? OW!" There was the hit.

I looked around the entrance. Lovi was right beside me when Gilbert attacked me. I tried smelling but the adults were magically mixing up the scent of Nysa so Sakura couldn't find me. I tried looking for her. My senses were failing me, until…

"Sandro, you do not! And I mean do not try to look under a woman's dress! That is inapropriate and rude! Apologize to that woman, now!"

There was Lovi. I just had to follow the sound of her voice. I had gladly found her forcing Sandro into a time-out.

"Can you believe it? He looked under a woman's skirt?" she said turning to me. This was weird. She was acting like I was there the whole time. But I ignored it and just went with it.

"It was probably a misunderstanding," I told her.

"You didn't see him put his phone between a woman's legs?" she asked madly.

I had to think of something fast. "Gilbert was trying to get me to ask Ida out for him."

"Idiots," she huffed. "I hope the Frying-pan Bitch got her with her frying-pan."

"She did."

"Sandro," she barked at her brother. "Let's go inside." She was nice talking to me.

We go it and the hall was amazing. It was like a Rainforest Café only, magical, with a dance floor in the middle and loud music. Elephants made trumping sounds, lions roared, warthogs grunted, hyenas laughed, hippos splashed, giraffes… did whatever giraffes did. It was big and beautiful. The leaves on the walls felt real and wet. Robotic animals watched you. Kind of like Sandro was doing early to me and how Lovi was staring at him at that moment. They were fake, but so realistic. There was even a huge aquarium with fish of all different colours. A snack bar with all the snacks that had something to do with the theme you could think of. And a drinking fountain. Felicja out did herself this year. And lucky for her fathers that all they had to pay for was the food, drinks and the hall, everything else was magic.

"Do you think she has a mechanical bull?" I asked. I couldn't see one.

"This is not a rodeo themed party," Lovi told me.

"Awe, but still, a mechanical bull would be cool. You think I could ride one of these fake animals?"

"Do you have a death wish?" Sandro asked.

I looked at him confusedly. Of course not, why would I have a death wish?

"As punishment, I'm not only going to tell Nonno about what you did, you will also have to sit with Ida the whole night," Lovi told her brother.

"But Lovina, I don't want to… alright," he said huffing and puffing.

I looked at her confusedly. Technically I never stopped looking like I was confused, I just turned my head to look at her.

"Honestly, Nonno would probably congratulate him for what he did. He's a bastard like that." Sounds like something Francis would do. He would also give Sandro a high five and some crème-brulée.

I smiled at Lovi, hoping that would calm her down. It was starting to get so much easier around her and easier to make her smile, granted that it was impossible beforehand.

"Do you want to…"

"Dude, seriously, I need a dance partner," Gilbert said.

"He's not dancing with you," Lovi said.

"Ew, I want Ida to dance with me. Trust me, I would try to get Maddie to dance with me but she's not here and her sister is insane. But I need, your boyfriend's help to ask Ida out," Gilbert explained.

"Toris talks to her more than I do," I said. He had weekly sessions with her.

"But he's her patient, you're like her boss right now. She's your bodyguard and I'm your friend…"

"That's illegal," Lovina explained.

"It's only illegal if I sleep with her," Gilbert explained. "Once I hit sixteen in January, all will be legal."

"The law doesn't exactly work that way," Lovi explained.

"Who cares, she's a vampire. If Bella could legally get Edward…."

"Are you referencing Twilight?" Lovi asked shocked. I was shocked too. Gilbert reading and/or watching Twilight, I could not picture it in my head. I still can't.

"I thought all teenage girls liked it," Gilbert asked.

"That shit, sparkling vampires? Was the chick on crack?" Lovi yelled.

"It was fine, boring maybe and Bella is so not hot enough, but fine," Gilbert explained.

"Who are you?" Lovi asked him.

This conversation lasted for a while. I just watched Gilbert and Lovi debate about Twilight. This was not going the way I hoped it would. I wanted to be dancing with Lovi all night until the party ended. I wanted to tell her that she was beautiful while we danced. I also wanted to show up the other dancers. Unlike them I could dance and Lovi could dance. But instead, Gilbert and Lovi are debating about Twilight, something I really could care less about. I never got why it brought out angry debates between people. It was just stupid to debate it. If one person doesn't like it, who cares if the other person likes it. It was the same thing with Justin Beiber. But let people do as they please, I just wished that it didn't get into mine and Lovi's first date.

I sat on a chair and watched everyone. I saw a few people from my classes dancing with their friends, dates or whatever. There was a lot of grinding, way too much. These people only know one dance. If Lovi and I were up there, we would take the stage and wow them. I know more than just grinding. Tango is fun, Flamenco (my personal favorite), salsa, mambo, classical and many more. Not ballet though, I never had time to learn that. My madre was a dance teacher and would sometimes try dances out with me before teaching her students them.

I called my abuela when I was in the hospital. Apparently my madre had found an apartment downtown in Madrid (still confused on how she found the money. Did she rob a bank?). She was too busy to call or visit her padres. But she calls them from time to time. I wished she would call us too.

I saw Felicja. She looked like a genderbent Indiana Jones. She had the hat, the whip, the coat, the shirt and the weapons. The difference between her and Indy, was that she was wearing a skirt and boots. Toris, on the other hand, had an exact Indiana Jones outfit, minus the whip. Matthias found himself on top of an elephant yelling down at Lucia and Silvia to come and get him. Silvia had a brunette girl with her. The next day, Gilbert complained that even Silvia had a date. Tiina and Eduard were sitting in a corner minding their own business. Rosa was sitting with Sandro. Sandro wasn't invited to the party, since he was not a high school student (Rosa was personally invited being Toris' younger sister), but Felicja didn't care. Feliciano was with Ludwig. They were talking. Honestly, Feliciano was talking while Ludwig listened. Feliciano had forced Ludwig to dance, not grind. Ludwig grinding, that would be youtube funny. And grinding with Feliciano with Lovi already mad would not be a good idea, much to Elizaveta's disappointment. Elizaveta was running around taking pictures. And Gilbert and Lovi were still yelling at each other. I was getting very bored.

"Seriously, Jacob? That abusing bastard…"

"Lovi do you want to dance?"

"…forced himself on her when he knew she had a boyfriend." Lovi was still in a heated debate.

"He loves her," Gilbert replied.

"Lovi, I'm going to sit with Miss Edelstein. If you want me, I'll be there."

"Go ahead," she said.

That was not the date that I hoped. Not at all.

I sat down beside a bored looking Miss Edelstein. Sandro was still talking to Rosa about some homework.

"Talk to me," Miss Edelstein told me.

I sighed. "Lovi is in a fight with Gilbert about Twilight. She keeps ignoring me and I want to dance with her."

"Maybe it's better if you keep your strength up. Knowing Zwingli, he's going to attack soon, harder and faster than Halloween," Miss Edelstein explained.

"Oh, yeah, that." I didn't like being reminded of that. My arm hurt just thinking about Sakura and Zwingli.

"He's not a patient man," Miss Edelstein explained.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

Miss Edelstein bit her lip. "I was going to wait until tonight to tell you this tale. But seeing as we are not doing anything and this is important for you to know, I'll tell you now." I turned my chair to look at her. "I knew Vash, back when he was going up in Bern. The coven was living in Bern and we became friends with Vash's parents."

"Vash?" I asked.

She laughed. "Zwingli's nickname. He's real name is Sebastian Zwingli but we always called him Vash. Francis made fun of the nickname and called him cheese, since it sounds so much like vache and Vash loves Swiss cheese. He also has a thing for chocolate, but it has to be Swiss Chocolate.

"Getting back on topic. Vash's parents were bankers and very good ones. But more importantly his grandfather owned a weapons company. His grandfather had a strange attraction to his grandson. He loved him very much and would pay for all of his schooling and outside activities. They bought nice things were their son and always wanted their son to have the best. I remember he would always tell Vash that hard work and perseverance was the most important thing in this world. But Vash was alone a lot. His parents would travel for work and his grandfather lived in Geneva." Like my padre did before we moved to Canada. "I would end up being with him most of the time. He was a serious young man and he grew up to be an even more serious man. When I was his nanny, I would never let him use money. I taught him the importance of money. When I grew up," Miss Edelstein laughed, "A long time ago, I was in a similar position has him. I was rich and I should have never known the curse of poverty. But at last, when I was turned, I had to run away from the limelight and live on the streets eating vermin." Miss Edelstein looked disgusted has she spoke about her pass. "My maker forced me into poverty for centuries. And I didn't want Vash to ever feel that way. It's a horrid feeling going from buying whatever you want to starving on the streets. So I taught him the value of money and told him horrid stories about my pass. He would always tell me that he never wanted to be like that and I told him that as long as you save some of your money for a rainy day, you would not have too.

"Vash took all my lessons to heart. He became cheap. It was sad to see him grow up into a handsome young man. In Switzerland, they have a compulsory military, meaning if a male passes the exams, he must join the military. Vash gladly joined when he turned eighteen. It was was during his peacekeeping service the coven left Switzerland. Vash used to send me letters from time to time but not anymore." Miss Edelstein looked sadden from this fact. I almost felt sorry for her before I remembered this guy is Sakura's boss. "Now, while peacekeeping, he met Sakura. Everyone knows if you see Sakura that means you're a dead man. But not Vash, I don't know how but he became Sakura's friend. Which was odd in itself. I always thought that Vash would grow up to become a hermit. Growing up he never had any friends, the only people he hung around was the coven. But he did it. He must have been disappointed that Sakura would not take money for her kills. I know I am. So he decided to make money off her kills. I taught him well." I looked at her confused. My moral judgment senses were tingling. "But she told him that she would not kill for money. So they parted ways. "He stayed in the military until his grandfather passed and gave him the weapon's company. That was three years ago. It was the first time in two years I got a letter from Vash. He didn't say much, only that he was doing fine. So, he took over the company. But the secret about is that Vash would do anything for the right amount of money. So one must have paid him to kill someone one time, that the only thing I could think of that would make him want to find Sakura. It's a mystery to me how he employed Sakura but he did. He now has five assassins under his belt. The other four are not important for you to know. But remember Sakura is his best and he would only risk her if there was a lot of money on the line. Sakura is expensive and you have to ask specifically for her."

"If everyone knows Vash owns assassins why hasn't he been arrested?" I asked.

"Because no one can prove it," Miss Edelstein explained.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's important for you to know your enemy."

"But…"

"The Albino Bastard must die." Lovi walked angrily towards me and sat down huffing and puffing, beside me.

"How did you two stop fighting?" I asked. What was the secret that I couldn't figure out?

"Elizaveta came and asked Gilbert for a dance," she explained. So that was the secret! Elizaveta. I should remember that next time.

"I'm finished my story, you can go and dance," Miss Edelstein told me. I smiled.

"Lovi, would you like to dance with me?" I asked.

"We're not grinding."

"Of course."

I took her hand and we went to the dance floor, finally. It took two hours for us to start dancing. But now I finally got the dance that I wanted. We joined the others. It was magical, it was almost like the moment we hit the dance floor the music changed so Lovi and I could have a slow dance. I smiled and took her by the waist. I was very careful not to go lower. She put her arms around my neck and danced. It was a pathetic little dance and everyone else was doing the same dance. I wanted to do something different so Lovi could feel special.

"Do you feel that Felicja just tried to recreate a seen from Love Actually?" Lovi asked.

"Which seen?" I asked.

"The one when the hot Brazilian guy finally asks the American chick to dance with him and the music stops so the D.J. can put a slow song."

"Si, it did feel like that."

She sighed. "What were you and Miss Edelstein talking about?"

"Zwingli."

"Oh," she said sadly.

"Apparently she was his nanny."

Lovi almost laughed. "Seriously? That's fucked up."

"I thought it was just weird."

Lovi shook her head. "Did she tell you how to kill him or at least defeat him?"

"No."

"So she just told you this story about how she raised him. That's stupid."

I smiled at her. "Si."

She sighed again and put her head on my shoulder. "Why is my family cursed with love?"

"¿Qué?" I asked.

"We are. Nonno loses Nanna in an earthquake. Papa loses mamma in childbirth, then is killed by a demon. Feliciano lost Joseph."

"Who's Joseph?"

She stopped dancing for a second like she was thinking. But she danced again a few seconds later. "Gilbert never told you about his little brother?"

"He talks about Ludwig all the time."

"Not Ludwig, Joseph."

"No."

"No one does like talking about him."

"So he's Gilbert's brother. Why haven't I... Oh he died?"

"In car crash," Lovi said. "It was six years ago." A year before I moved to Nysa. "Joseph was Feliciano's age. Joseph always had a crush on Feliciano." Why Feliciano so popular with the Beilschmidts? "Only problem, he thought Feliciano was a girl. Well Feli did run around in my dresses bugging Nonno that he wanted to be pretty like … er me. At first, Feliciano was scared of him but with the help of Elizaveta," always Elizaveta, "Feli fell hard for him. They were a cute little couple." She sighed again. "But a few months later, he died. Feliciano was heartbroken. He walked around the apartment like a ghost. He never smiled or never did anything. Not even pasta could get him to smile. He did stop wearing my dresses. I never saw anyone so sad in my life. But Feliciano became friends with the stupid Potato Eater and he started to smile again. I think Feliciano only likes the Potato Eater because he looks so much like his brother. But they became friends and Feliciano seems normal. Yet, Feliciano still loves Joseph, I know it." I shed a tear. This was tragic. Feliciano lost the love of his life and Ludwig would never have Feliciano's heart because it belongs to his brother! How are you not crying? "I don't feel like dancing anymore. Are you hungry?" I nodded.

While holding hands we walked to the food. Matthias was still on the elephant but by this point Lucia, Silvia and Silvia's date were chatting underneath it. I waved at Matthias as we walked pass them. He waved back with his goofy grin.

At the snack bar, Toris and Felicja talk or argued. Toris was sitting on a seat behind the snack bar while Felicja was in front bugging him. There wasn't that much food left.

"Tor-Tor, let's dance."

"You told me to make the drinks."

"And now I'm telling you to dance. It's my birthday party and I vant to dance," she complained. Toris stood up. Lovi took a cookie shaped like a wolf and started eating it. "Oh hey, Lovina and Antonio, do you vant a drink? Tor-Tor can you make them a drink." Toris sighed and stand back down. "Antonio? Vhy are you sad? Are you not having any fun?" Felicja asked. "Is the party not fun enough?"

"I told him about Joseph," Lovi said.

"Vho?" Felicja asked.

"I'll tell you later. It was before you moved here," Toris explained giving me a drink.

"Okay … OH!" Felicja said wide eyed. "I almost forgot. I have something for you!" Felicja grabbed her purse from under the snack table and started to search through it.

"Here," Toris said giving her a USB stick.

"Dziękuję," Felicja said. She turned to me and gave me the pink USB stick.

"Ay… Gracias," I said not knowing what else to say.

"Silly me, I forgot to tell you vhat it is. It's my family's Wampiry przewodnik." Both Lovi and I looked at her with blank stares. "Our Vampire Guide. It's this silly tradition for the Slavic vitches." We gave her more blank stares. "Vampires are Slavic creatures and the Polish are a Slavic People," she explained. "I had to actually translate it for you. You don't know Polish do you?" I shook my head. "I only translated the important things. I don't think you need to know how to become a vampire." I shook my head. "All the knowledge of my family about vampires is in there and I'm giving it to you. Let's hope there's a trick in there you could use the next time ve see Sakura."

"Gracias," I said smiling.

"And if it doesn't vork on your computer, call Eduard and not me. I can't vork computers to save my life. Now Tor-Tor, let's dance!"

That was quick. Felicja grabbed Toris and they went to dance. Lovina sat on the snack table, not on any snacks, and ate some more cookies.

"That was nice of her," I said.

"She feels bad that she wasn't there to fight," Lovina said annoyed.

"Well, if she has knowledge about vampires why didn't she?"

"Do you really think she read that before you were attacked?" Lovina had a point there.

"Do we know any other Slavic witches, so we can ask for their Vampire Guide?" I asked.

"Mister Angelov, and his book would have more details then Felicja's. I'm sure Daciana gave him all these tricks to protect himself." I nodded. I looked at the USB stick. "And he wouldn't give you a pink stick." I laughed.

I put the pink USB in my pocket. I started to drink the drink Toris made. It was sweet. Lovi watched the dance floor for her little brother. He was sitting beside Ludwig and a zebra. Feliciano was smiling and playing with the zebra while Ludwig kept telling him to be careful. I couldn't believe that Feliciano was a broken-hearted boy. I held Lovi's hand. I didn't say a thing but she still got the message that everything was going to be okay. I would not let that happen to her.

"Antonio!" Tiina yelled. I sighed. This date was not going as planned.

Tiina and Eduard were standing in front of me. It looked like they had just run a mile. Tiina's straps were falling off her shoulder and she had her purple shoes in her hand. Eduard, somehow, looked untouched by any sweat. But he did shake and he only shook when he was nervous. Behind them were Allison and her sister. Did they crash the party? They crashed Felicja's party in pyjamas! Allison wore Wonder Woman pyjamas and her sister, sorry I still can't remember her name, wore an extra-long hockey jersey.

"Dude, we've been looking everywhere for you," Allison said.

"Is everything okay, Allison?" I asked.

"Allie please," she said. "And er…"

"Arthur's coming, it's something important," her sister explained.

"Maddie, I'm the heroine, so I should tell him the news," Allis… I mean Allie complained. "So, yeah, Iggy's coming. It's urgent but he won't tell us what it is. He'll be mad for us being here, but Iggy's always mad. Good luck dude."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – My Prayer to Venus**

_Warning- This is where the whole occult thing comes in. My love for Greco-Roman mythology will be showing in this chapter. __Animal sacrifice__ is in this chapter… so if you love Doves (Venus' main animal) sorry. _

_Steps to perform a spell in this story. First make a sacrifice, second call the god/goddess/demon/angel, third ask them what you want, fourth give them the sacrifice and fifth thank them. You don't have to rhyme. _

_Anyone see the _Avengers_? Wasn't it awesome. I loved the Hulk (hilarious) and Thor (hot) and Iron Man (hilarious) and Loki (awesome), the rest were good too. Loved the last clip at the end of the credits, it was random as hell but awesome. _

_Translations _

_Lo siento= I'm sorry (Spanish)_

_Venit = come (Latin) _

_Lovina's POV_

Antonio, my Antonio, looked at the ground sadly. His green eyes had lost all light. His tan face looked dark and sad. He looked tired and blue. Nothing could cheer him up. I tried many things but none had worked. I tried smiling. I tried smiling! Do you know how hard it is for me to smile! But nothing. He said nothing, he did nothing. Nothing! My Antonio was not my Antonio anymore. This imposter was some alien that replaced my Antonio. Antonio was on some planet right now being tested on and was not sitting beside me in his room.

"Her finger, they sent me her finger," Antonio said, again. That was all he was saying since Felicja's party. Zwingli's bosses had sent him his mother's finger. Arthur told him and his father that she was alive when they cut it. So, there was still a chance, a small chance, that she was alive.

"It's not like it was her head or something. She might still be alive," I repeated myself for the one thousandth time that hour. "Maybe you could tell me about what was in the letter and I could..."

"No," Antonio said shaking his head like a child. "I can't, I just can't."

I sighed again and did something I never ever thought I would do. I hugged him. Yes, I, Lovina Catarina Romana Vargas, had hugged a living creature because I have feelings about them. Fuck, the world is going to end.

"I might be able to help."

He shook his head again. "I can't, I just can't." It sounded like his voice was going to crack. "Let's not talk about it, por favor."

I put my forehead on his shoulder. "Fine. Whatever, let's ignore the elephant in the room."

"Gracias. How about we talk about something else. How was school?" Yep, my boyfriend is stupid. He has been ignoring the letter the kidnappers sent. He wouldn't tell me what's in it. Yes, he had read it because it was sent to him, not his father, him. It must have been a clue to why Antonio was being attack but Antonio was not telling me or any of his so call friends. The only people who knew what was in the letter were the adults. Fuck. I wanted to know, so I know how I should kill the people who hurt my poor Antonio.

"It was school."

"School is nice." Where is my fucking boyfriend? The aliens needed to give him back to me.

I looked around his room for anything that could cheer him up. His room was, well what I expect. The walls were a golden yellow, with a red border, there were posters of soccer players and teams, there was a soccer jersey, some posters of bands and a picture of a pretty woman (I would have talked to him about that one if he wasn't so sad). On the floor, his clothes were thrown here and there, a soccer ball just sat there, some X-box controls and his guitar laid there. His bed was made, which was a surprise because everything else was a mess. I decided there was not anything in here that would cheer him up.

"Are you… um," I had trouble saying it, chigi! "Okay?"

"Si, I'm fine." He lied to me, damn him, he lied to me! "Do you want to play Halo?" I gave him an annoyed look. He just lied to me and then asked to play Halo. Seriously? "You're here and my guest, we shouldn't be talking about sad things. I need to entertain you." He's changing the subject! "What do you want to do?" How dare he. "Lovi? Are you okay? Did I say something to insult you? I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" That damn Tomato Bastard.

"Fine, let's play X-Box, but I don't like first person shooters," I said.

He sort-of smiled at me. It was those fake smiles he was giving everyone telling them that he was fine. We all knew he was faking it. Antonio was not a good liar or actor, but he tried. He didn't what to talk about it. I wanted to make him talk to me, but I didn't. It took everything in me not to yell at him. For a week, seven long days, I kept my temper in check for him. Wow I must really like him because it's not just anybody that I'm so nice too.

One thing we didn't do was play X-box. Antonio started to kiss me and kiss me and kiss me. We were Frenching on his bed with Sadiq Adnan on the other side of the door. I stopped caring that Sadiq was yelling at Francis (on the phone, thank the gods, because if he walked in on this…) about keeping his restaurant in tip-top shape. Antonio and I just kissed. This was better than an X-box game.

I was lying on my back (on Antonio's bed), while Antonio was on top of me kissing me. It seemed different, like he was trying too hard. When we first kiss, that was magical and wonderful and damn it there were fucking fireworks. And every time after there were more fireworks. But ever since the Valley-Girl Bitch's party, the kiss felt forced on his side. It was like he wanted the kisses to do something more than just be a lovely kiss. Yes I said lovely, live with it. But that bastard would not give up, he wanted this to be more and he was going to do everything in his power to make it more than just a kiss. The Tomato Bastard was not kissing me because I'm his girlfriend and it's a great activity to do with your girlfriend, no he wanted something out of it. If he talked to me then I might have been able to give it to him, but the Bastard wouldn't talk to me. We needed to communicate more. We've been together for less than a month and we were already having communication issues. That fucking sucks.

But I was a good girlfriend and I just let it go. When he was ready, he'll tell me. I needed to be supportive and crap like that. That was until he broke my comfort zone. Oh yeah, the idiot went there. At first, we switched positions, I was top. He was still in control of everything and started to move his hands in some places. At first, I ignored the hand on the ass. It was fine… do not tell him this or I will kill you, but I sort of liked it. So, in his mind it was probably like 'Hey, she's letting me touch her ass, let's experiment some more'. So he did. His other hand was on my cheek (face) but he moved it down. At first it was on my hip. He grabbed my hip and brought me a little higher. Okay, um… that was fine. But that other hand that was on my hip started to move up and cupped my breast. I was surprised. I did not expect that. There was also the fact that his whole hand could fit around my breast and I had a padded bar on. It made me feel so small. I didn't do anything, at first. I was in shock. But that didn't last long.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled. I was of course going to yell. We had not talked about this and I thought we didn't have to talk about this. Apparently I was wrong.

Antonio looked at me a little surprised. "Lo siento… I…" He sighed again and looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"You're not going to cry yourself out of this," I said angrily. I was not yelling because I did not want that Turkish Bastard to hear this. "I'm not ready for that. You're my first boyfriend, my first kiss ever, and my first everything. We're taking things slow. I'm not going to regret anything from this relationship because I went to fast out of pity. And I don't think you want that on your conscious when you have a million and one other things to worry about. I'm here if you want to talk, I'm here to kiss, I'm here just to be here for you. But I'm not here for sex."

"Lo siento," he replied miserably.

"Okay, apology accepted," I said. Wow, I never thought I would say that. I was, still am, the type to keep grudges. I usually never accept apologizes so fast.

I lied down beside him. He was beating himself over this. I took his hand and kissed it. He refused to look me in the eyes. I don't blame him, but it still sucked ass. We laid there for what seemed like hours of uncomfortable silence.

"I want to forget," Antonio said in a whisper.

"Forget?" I asked.

He nodded. And started to say extremely sadly, "When mamà first left, I was very sad. I didn't know what to do. But I meant you the next day, and I forgot about her. From then on, everything was all about you. She was put in the back of my thoughts because you were there." Awe! That was sweet… and sort of creepy. "For two months I forgot about her. But ever since Halloween, her memory has been coming back. I kept hearing her while trick-or-treating. She was saying Toño, Toño… Toño." He was starting to get angry. He fisted the blankets and started to tremble. Me, being the bravest girl on Earth… I hear you're snicker, I am too brave, hugged the boy that could just turn into a wolf at any moment. "It all started after that Noah kid arrived." I knew that kid was up to no good. That kid was from Switzerland or that country beside it, Liechwhateverstien. "Then, I started to feel sick... so you told me to go home." And what a mistake that was. Seriously, I should have seen it was a trap a mile away. "Ever since then, mamà has been sneaking into my thoughts. Why didn't she call? Where was she? Why can't I see her? I thought this was a way to torture me for not thinking about her for two months." Antonio took a deep breath. "After, my papà called Madrid to tell my familia that I was in the hospital. We heard that she had called her padres to tell them that she was living in Madrid. But no one had seen her. Maybe she just wanted time alone? But we should have seen it. She wasn't in Madrid living it up. She was somewhere else getting her finger chopped off." Antonio, my Antonio, was in angry tears. I just said shh and hugged him. "The people paying Vash Zwingli had kidnapped mamà so they can ask for a trade. They have been thinking about killing me since September! Now, they want to trade me for my madre." What! No they can't have MY Antonio. He's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine and I don't share with others. "They didn't say trade." So they don't want Antonio? "In the letter they said that if I came peacefully, my madre wouldn't die." So they wanted both of them! No, no, no. Mine. "I don't want to leave… you. I promised you that I would never leave you. I made a promise and I need to keep it." Wait, was-he blaming this whole mess on me? "It's not your fault." I sighed in relief. "I made the promise because I was selfish."

"How is making a promise to never leave me, selfish?" I was the selfish one. I still would never ever admit that out loud.

"Because making you happy is more important than anything else. Making you happy makes me happy." I cried A tear. Just one tear of pure happiness. Someone cared that much about me. Someone put the life of their mother behind my happiness. It was sweet… stupid and insane… but sweet. "Now my madre is going to pay because I'm selfish."

"The Chief is going to save her. We're going to save her. And if we can't, we'll sure as hell avenge her. I promise you that."

"But to save her, I have to sacrifice myself…"

"You don't have to do anything… none of this is your fault. It's the damn bastards who kidnapped her in the first place. You did nothing. You are sweet and caring and gentle and I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you." I seriously never thought I would be in this position. I was complimenting SOMEONE! I can't believe I'm helping someone… me! Lovina Catarina Romana Vargas was putting someone (not one of my fratelli) in front of my needs. I must like Antonio a lot.

"I promised to never leave you… and I don't want too…"

If this was a cartoon a light bulb would have turned on on top of my head. "Antonio, I have an idea."

I grabbed his hand and we ran out of the bedroom. I ran to the kitchen. With a wave of my hand, my family's Spell Book fell on the white counter. After the _boom_, I started to look through the book. I needed to find a spell. I searched through the book furiously.

"Lovi, between the Chief and your abuelo, I've been given every protection spell on the face of the planet…"

"This isn't a protection spell," I replied. And I found it. I took a large glass bowl from one of the cabernets. "You have a garden out back right?"

He thought for a second. "We grow tomatoes in the back yard during the summer but…"

"That would do." I nodded. "Read me the ingredients."

Antonio looked at me confused. Everything was going fast, but I was in a hurry. The faster I did this the faster Antonio would feel better.

"Um… well 4 freshly picked red rose pedals and crush them into a large glass bowl."

"Do you have a rose garden?"

"It's the middle of November, the only place you can find fresh roses are in a greenhouse."

A greenhouse… or somewhere warm. I concentrated on a rose garden but on one rose in particular. "Venit." A pink light came out of my hands, after the light died down a rose teleported in my hand. I picked off four leaves and crushed them into the bowl. "Next."

"Ten dried myrrh leaves from Cyprus," he said.

Okay, this one was easy. Nonno kept Cypriote myrrh leaves in the cabinet. I concentrated on the myrrh leaves and a pink light came from my hands. When I felt the box fall into my hand I picked the nicest of the myrrh leaves. "Do I need to crush them?"

"No… Lovi what are we doing?"

"You say you want to keep your promise to me," he nodded. "I'll make sure you do. If something happens to you, you will return to me, no matter what. It's not a protection spell. It's more of a return spell. I was reading the book last week and found this spell. I thought that it would be nice to know that the only way you can break your promise is if I reverse this spell."

"So, you're telling me that I can't die if you…"

"You'll be a ghost."

"Oh," he said sadly. "But I'll return to you no matter what?" I nodded. "Next, you'll need a cup of sand from… Venus? What's with these ingredients?"

"One second," I said. I took a measuring cup and it disappeared for a little bit. "This is a spell for lovers." I blushed. "And since I'm a Latin witch, my family has a Spell Book full of spells and prays for the Latin Gods. It's like how Felicja had a book about Vampires because she was Slavic." He nodded. "Since, this is a spell for lovers, we need to pray to Venus." The cup came back with red sand. I poured it into the bowl. It was hot. Well, the planet Venus was full of active volcanoes. "Do I need to mix this?" He nodded, so I mixed. "So, each of the ingredients will be special to Venus. We could do this spell on an ocean beach or a garden. The places are important because she was born from the ocean and before the Latin Gods mixed with the Greek Gods, Venus was a garden goddess. The red rose is her flower, the myrrh is her tree. Its especial powerful if it's from Cyprus because of the whole Adonis myth. Venus is her planet. The apple is her fruit. And the Dove is her animal. Next?" I asked after finishing my mixing.

"One cup of ocean water, would it better it came from the Mediterranean?"

"Maybe." I did the same thing with another cup as I did with the first cup. Luckily for us, since the Mediterranean was closer than Venus, the faster that cup came back. I poured that cup into the bowl.

"Next, you'll need one apple. You'll need to cut it, after you mix the water for ten minutes. I'll cut the apple."

Antonio went into his fridge and took out an apple. It was a big red delicious, nice choice. For ten minutes I mixed the water with the sand, pedals and leaves. He put in the diced apple.

"Don't forget the heart," I told him. He nodded. He smiled, he actually smiled a real smile. Even if this spell backfires I made him smile a real smile. "Next."

"You'll need five feathers from a white dove."

"And after that?"

"One heart of dove?" He said. "You're going to kill a dove for me?"

"The gods ask for a sacrifice. I'm just happy that it's not Jupiter or Bacchus. I would not like to sacrifice a bull or a leopard."

"A bull?" Antonio said with a crack in his voice.

I ignored my boyfriend. I knew he had this love for bulls and turtles. Lucky for him I wasn't praying to Mercury, his animal was a turtle and Antonio had multiple turtles in the next room. So, instead I had to make a dove appear. Doves were harder to teleport because those damn things moved! After a minute of fighting with a dove miles and miles and miles away, I finally got one. I made sure it was male, so it didn't have babies to go feed. I quickly kept it in my hand. Damn that thing moved. Antonio took the dove while I put the thing asleep. See, the dove had a quick and painless death. Animal sacrifice is not that evil. Then, I plucked five feathers from the bird. I put them into the mix. Now, before I could put the heart in, I had to cook this. Damn, I should have taken a pot and not a bowl. Oh well. With a flicker of my hands a pink fire came out. Yeah, my fire was pink, it was so stupid. Everyone else gets a normal looking fire, okay, Elizaveta got a green fire and Sandro got a blue fire, but those are actual colours for fire (yeah, they showed us in science class), but I get fucking pink. Pink!

While the spell cooked, I had to add the dove's heart. Ew, was all I had to say. I took a knife out and I cut into the dove. I'll spread you the detail because you don't want to hear about the insides of a dove. But I took the heart. Lucky for Antonio and I, we have strong stomachs. I dropped the heart in the glass bowl. You could now smell meat cooking.

"Now you'll need 10 drops of the lovers' blood," Antonio asked.

I hoped this wasn't going to happen but the goddess needed to who to bless. I didn't like cutting myself. I didn't like any pain. I could butcher an innocent dove but a pick on my finger was too much for me. Yet, I gathered my courage, yes, I have some backbone, and took a knife. Antonio had given me a knife after taking one for himself. The knife was the fastest thing to get, though a needle would have been better.

"On tres," he told me looking into my eyes. I nodded. "Uno," God would he count English! "dos ... tres." And we both pricked our fingers with the knives. It wasn't that bad, yet I wouldn't do it again if I didn't have too. But I was a witch and there are a lot of spells that involved blood. Antonio and I counted ten drops of blood. After it was finished I put my finger in my mouth. His prick had healed only seconds after his tenth drop. Lucky son of a bitch.

"And there's one last thing we need to do before we go outside for the chant," I said. I remembered there was one more thing.

"Awe," he said reading the book. "The last thing it needs is a kiss." Yeah, sure whatever, it's cute, especially after the animal sacrifice.

I took the bowl and put it between us. Kissing with a bowl between us was awkward. The spell only needed a peck on the lips, but with Antonio a kiss meant French kissing. Even with the bowl between us this kiss was better than the one in his room. They were more feelings of passion and love in this kiss and less trying to forget that my mother might be dead in it. These were the kisses I loved.

I almost dropped the bowl because after our kiss it exploded with pink smoke that formed a heart around us. Yep, the love goddess appreciated our kiss. The smoke meant that the spell was so far working. I was glad, this was my first major spell and I wanted to do it right.

We left the kitchen for Antonio's dead tomato garden. I hoped the Turkish Bastard didn't run into us. I didn't want people to know I was dapping into stronger magic. And there was the fact that only a member of the cult of Venus or Aphrodite could perform this spell. Yes since Halloween I had joined the cult of Venus. I knew I was too young...four years too young to be exact..., but I needed to protect Antonio. The love goddess would appreciate that I sacrificed myself for her out of love. I don't need to go into the specifics of how to join a cult but I had to take a trip to Rome every night for a week to the temple of Venus, yeah the one Julius Caesar had built. It was ruins now, but it was still holy. I had to pray every night to Venus and get blessed by one of her high priestess. She enjoyed my little love story with Antonio. This would actually be the last step in joining the cult of Venus. It was either make a living sacrifice to the goddess (the potion thing I just made) or have sex in one of her temples… I know which one Antonio would have preferred, but I explained I wasn't ready, yet. So I killed a dove. If I joined when I was eighteen, I would have chosen the sex but I'm not. So after my pray, I would be in the cult of Venus and the only person that would know would be Antonio. I would give the news to my Nonno slowly.

The tomato garden was dead. The dirt was almost frozen. Winter was coming. Even if this garden was dead, this was better than nothing. So, I kneeled on the ground and put the sacrifice down.

"Antonio, sit down on the other side." He sat down right in front of me and smiled. He looked like he was a child ready to play some amazing video game or something. Fuck he's weird. Now it was time of the spell. "_Venus, mother of our people,_" Most people would name what she was the goddess of, but I'm lazy. It's simpler to just call her the mother of Rome. "_I call upon thee to protect my heart's desire, to keep him close even when he's not. For thee to return him to when he is lost._" Yeah, I said thee instead of you, live with it. "_Thus he can keep the promise he made. I give this sacrifice in hopes you will hear my plea._" I wanted. Something was supposed to happen to my sacrifice. I looked at the bowl and nothing was happening. Maybe it was the fact the garden sucked. I knew it wasn't because of the kiss. So instead, I took the bowl I showed it to the heaven. I kept my eyes on the bowl. And puff the same pink smoke came out the bowl. I sighed in relief. I put the sacrificed down. Now there were two last things to do for this spell. Most spells end with a thank you to which ever entity you were calling but not this one. I took the sacrificed with my finger. "Take your shirt off," I instructed Antonio. He laughed and did as I told him. With the sacrifice on my hand I drew a heart over his heart. "You can wash it off after I say the thank you." Now I had to take off my shirt so he could draw a heart over my heart. Chigi! I told him I wasn't ready for even second base and now he's forced too.

I hope Venus liked this. I took my shirt off (I had a black bar on). Damn my breasts were small. Hey, since Venus was the goddess of beauty, would she do something about my breast? I shook that out of my thoughts. I needed to think about the spell. "Draw a heart over my heart," I told Antonio. He nodded and took some of the sacrifice. He made a disgusted look while he grabbed the sacrifice. It was slimly and it did have a dove's heart in it. After our sacrifice I did give the dove a grave. He deserved it. I took a feather to remember the day I became a full member of the cult of Venus.

Antonio drew the heart over my heart. After he was finished he smiled at me again. The aliens had given my boyfriend back to me. Now for the last part of the spell, "Thank you Lady Venus with all my heart. Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – I saw London, I saw France and it wasn't pretty **

_Translations _

_مرحبا __= Hello (Arabic) _

_Lovina's POV_

Now I knew why witches should wait until their eighteen to join one of the cults, the power. I walk down the street and I can see/feel love and desire. It was weird at first because I didn't know what it was. I arrived home the night I performed the spell on Antonio and I saw my brother, Feli, and the stupid potato eater eating at the café. It was weird because right away I felt this desire for Feli. Yes! FELI! What the fuck! That was the fucking weirdest thing I had ever felt, desire for my fratello! I was disgusted and ran to my room like there was a demon after me. Thankfully, when I left the room, I didn't feel that desire for Feli.

It had been a few days since I became a member of Venus' cult, and I still didn't have this whole desire and love thing. I walk into a room and can tell you who someone loves and what is their greatest desire. I have so much dirt on people, it's amazing. This is just the tip of the iceberg for my powers. Oh yes, I now have control over the demands of love, desire, sex, beauty, seduction and gardens. At that moment, I was still trying to control feeling others desires, I didn't have time to learn any powers from the other categories. Whatever growing powers I had received, was going to have to wait until spring to be use. The beauty powers, I have no idea what powers I have over beauty. Can I make people beautiful and ugly? I didn't know, and didn't care so much. Sex, like I said, I wasn't ready for that. Seduction, I couldn't control it, yet. I would talk to someone and bing bam boom, they liked and wanted me. It's a weird feeling being liked and wanted. And these were the tip of the iceberg. I had a lot to learn about my new powers.

"You look awesomely beautiful today," Gilbert flirted with me. When I said that people wanted me, I meant they really wanted me. "OW!"

Antonio had cold heartily pushed Gilbert into a table. He had knocked over the table and everything went _boom_. Gilbert rolled beside the table. Everyone was looking at him and the falling table, everyone but Antonio, who took my hand and kissed it. Awe. He took my hand and we sat at another table. There was another power I gained, but it wasn't because I joined the cult of Venus, it was because of the spell. Actually, both Antonio and I had homing devices installed in our brains. I knew where he was and he knew where I was. After the whole Zwingli thing is over, I was going to reverse the spell. It's creepy that he knew where I was no matter what.

"If that table is broken, Nonno will take it out of your pay check," I told him. He nodded. He leaned into his hand and stared at me, very lovingly. He sighed every so often. The fact that even before my introduction to Venus' cult, he had an intense desire for me, was made worst when I started to ooze whatever love spell I was oozing. I could feel his desire for me. Yeah, he liked me, a lot. Everyone else had a fake desire for me, not Antonio, his was real and stronger than anyone else's.

"Let's go out for dinner tomorrow," Antonio said.

"I thought your bodyguards only allowed you to come here or stay home."

"Tomorrow my guard is Francis. He's let us go out."

"But we need to keep you safe," I replied.

He smiled. "But you should have something special. You've been so nice lately." It was the spell talking. Everyone wanted to give me something special.

"You're not planning on sacrificing yourself?" I asked. I asked him every day just to make sure.

"No, the Chief is still looking for them. He told me that that is the last resort," Antonio explained.

"Lovina, what do you want? I get you a pastry or a coffee…" Damn it Albino Bastard. Seriously, that fucker was way too taken in by this love spell. He was bugging me every two seconds and every single time Antonio would act, like pushing him into a table. This time Antonio only warned him with a growled. It was a very menacing wolf-like growl that may or may not have scared the living shit out of me.

"Let the woman speak for herself Tonio," Gilbert said with a wink. Gilbert just signed his death warrent.

"Do not flirt with my girlfriend," Antonio warned Gilbert with that growl in his voice.

Antonio's face was dark and cold. I could see in his eyes that his heart had become hard and cold. His eyes had lost all brightness. His hands were in fists and his knuckles were white. Gilbert looked like his normal egoistical self. He was probably thinking something along the lines that he was too awesome to lose in a fight with Antonio. As much as I wanted Antonio to beat the living shit out of Gilbert, I had to do something before the coven gets mad.

I turned to Antonio and put my hand on his cheek. "Darling, you know he doesn't mean what he says. He's just under a spell." My hands were glowing pink. My voice was smooth as rain and my eyes were seductive. I bet I looked hot.

Antonio looked at me love-drunk. It looked drunk enough to pass out. He sighed.

I turned to Gilbert and put my hand on his cheek. "Gilbert, you know and I know you don't want me. You wouldn't do that to a friend." He nodded. "Now, go get us two cannoli, a Coke for the Tomato Bastard and a latte for me." He nodded again and left.

"You're so beautiful," Antonio sighed.

I looked at him with annoyance. Seriously, I needed to learn how to control these powers before I kill someone… or worst Antonio kills someone.

Antonio and I did our homework while guys and some girls tried to flirt with me. I was the girl everyone wanted. I didn't like it. I didn't care about random people, and even some people I talked to all the time. I felt like shooting most of the men that flirted with me… or send them in the forest and sick Antonio on them. That would have been fun.

The rest of the day was normal. Antonio almost went to jail a few times.

That night I sighed on my bed. God, everything was getting hard.

"Okay, maybe I was too young to join the cult of Venus. But don't they warn you before you join? Oh Señor Toro, tell me!" I said shaking a stuff bull. It was a present from Antonio. He had been giving me a lot of gifts lately. Not that I'm complaining. "Maybe it was a mistake joining the cult. I had lost a lot of sleep going to Rome all those nights. It was also hard keeping that secret from Nonno and Feli and Sandro." I sighed. "There was an age limit for a reason and the cult of Venus could get into a lot of trouble… then why did they let me in." I looked at the stuffed bull. I felt stupid. I was talking to a bull. A stuffed bull! I had seriously gone crazy. I should have been locked up like the Braginsky girl. If the bull starts talking back, then there was something seriously wrong with me… or someone *coughGilbertcough* was trying to mess with my head. Or maybe that crazymutecatlady was spending me message. Or maybe even the love goddess herself. I looked at Señor Toro like my life depended on him answering me. Nope, there was no answer. "Dumb stuffed bull talk!"

I hugged the bull and went to bed. Maybe if I sleep, I'll be able to think about my problems. How do I control the powers?

I had a dream. Well, apparently we dream every night but I actually remember this dream. But this was different, this was a message. This was Antonio's dream. This damn spell was going to drive me insane!

We were in Antonio's house. In the Living Room, on the couch with those damn turtles looking at me. They were staring at us with their creepy beady eyes. Well, in all honestly, I would be looking at us too. We were hot. We were in a very heavy make-out session. Our hands were everywhere, our lips glued to each other, we were even moaning. There was loud moaning. Okay, I didn't say anything about wet dreams but seriously, while I was actually in your dream? I said I wasn't ready and dream me was… more ready than real me but not right now.

I parted my lips from him but he came right back. So I stopped kissing him. He started to kiss my neck. Now I could use my most dangerous weapon, my mouth.

"Damn it you stupid Tomato Bastard, get off of me. It's me!" I yelled.

He stopped kissing me for a second and said very confused, "I know it's you... Are you Lovi's good… I mean evil twin or something?"

"No, of course not, now get off of me. I'm in your dream," I said pushing him off of me. He looked at me like a deer in head lights. "I mean that I'm seriously in your dream. It's the spell. I think we're now sharing dreams." He blinked once but still had that deer in head lights look. "The return to me spell. Apparently that also means that we will return to each other in our dreams."

"That does explain why we just talk in my dreams now." I slapped my forehead. He sat with his legs crossed and smiled. "So what are we going to talk about tonight? Are you going to complain about Gilbert again?"

That wasn't a bad idea but no. I sighed and looked around. The living room looked the same. It was messy, there were game controls here and there, a guitar and pictures. There were a lot of pictures, mainly of Antonio. Now that we can't leave each other it would be time to talk about something else.

"How was your mother before she was kidnapped?"

Antonio's face dropped. I was expecting that. "Oh… um… maybe we should talk about something else. Something fun, like yesterday's game," he said hopeful.

"Was she sad? Was there anything different about her?" I asked. We had all night.

Antonio tried to change the subject a few times after that but I would always bring it back. Yes, I'm a bitch, but he knew that before he started dating me. I won, obviously.

"She was afraid, very afraid. One day she didn't get out of bed. Papà didn't notice because he's gone a lot. Even now, he's job takes him away a lot." Antonio was sad. I knew how he felt. Well, sort of, his dad was gone all the time but would come back, mine was dead. "And I only noticed when it was too late." Yeah, Antonio was pretty oblivious if he wasn't trying. He probably misses a lot. "She always put a brave face in front of me. She sometimes snuck out at night, when she thought I was asleep. I thought she was cheating on Papà and it made sense to me. Papà was always gone and they were fighting a lot. So, I didn't think too much of it."

"But she was afraid. Maybe she was in an abusive relationship?" I asked.

"I thought she was afraid that we would find out about the affair. She was very happy right before she became afraid. So, it just gave me more reason to think that she was cheating."

"What if she wasn't cheating?" I asked. That picked my boyfriend's interest. "Remember the crazy cat puppet lady?"

"Isis the Seer?"

"Yeah, that chick. Well, she or that cat or maybe it was her Greek friend, I don't remember, said that mother's shouldn't play with demons. I thought it was some stupid warning and that they were crazy. Like everyone else thought I was crazy…"

"If you told me, I wouldn't have thought you were crazy." Sweet, but it wasn't the time to be sweet. The Tomato Bastard did not realise that it wasn't time for sweet.

"So, maybe it wasn't about the future at all, maybe it was about the past. The Greek did say that his friend could not tell the past from the present from the future."

"So my madre was playing with demons?" he asked.

"Yes, and they kidnapped her because she knew too much. Maybe it's like a mafia thing." I was on a roll. Fuck, I'm smart. It only took me a month to figure this out. Chigi! I'm still smart. "But she has something of theirs and she wouldn't give it to them. So they go for the one thing that matters to her, you. But you have powerful friends. So, none of this is your fault. It's entirely your mamma's fault." Somehow I felt like the Loud Bitch. Damn it! Get this feeling off… get this feeling off! I hate that bitch! I don't want to be her.

"I don't know if I should be relieved or not." Antonio thought for a second. So Antonio does have a brain. "So, I did nothing to piss off Mister Zwingli's bosses, my madre did?"

I nodded. I was feeling proud of myself, especially since I was on a roll. "Yeah, they send Mister Rich Asshole on you with the Vampire Bitch from hell because they know you're not stupid enough to go with demons. Which proves that they don't know you very well."

"Uh," he said thinking.

"We have to tell the chief about this… no wait, you stay asleep and I'll wake up. Who's guarding you tonight?"

"Sadiq and Mister Héderváry," he said. "They would never let me out. It's three in the morning. You know vampires love the night."

"I'll go with Nonno. Happy Dreams… and change rooms… I don't like your couch. It's too small," I said.

I gave him a kiss. Now… um I sort of had to wake up. I pinched myself. I didn't feel a thing. Great. It took me a half an hour but I did it, somehow.

I jumped out of my bed right when I felt consciousness. I didn't even care that I threw Señor Toro half way across the room. I would apologise to him when I came back… wait, it's a stuffed animal? Why would I apologise to the stupid thing?

I made a lot of noise, but even a hurricane while a volcano was erupting wouldn't wake my brother's up. I ran into my Nonno's room. Or tried. Instead I shook the doorknob and went _slam_ into the door. Shit! That meant that Nonno had a woman over. Nonno? My boyfriend's life was in danger and you just couldn't keep it in your pants. Whatever, I was on a mission.

"Nonno!" I yelled and knocked three times. "Nonno." I knocked another three times. "Nonno." And another three knocks. This happened for another five minutes.

Nonno opened the door ready to yell at me. But the moment he saw me he couldn't bring himself to do it. Well, maybe these new powers weren't all evil. "We have to go see Chief Kirkland."

"Lovina, it's three thirty in the morning," Nonno explained. He then yawned.

"But I have news about the case on Antonio. It's very important that Chief Kirkland knows it now."

"We can bring you in the morning. Chief Kirkland has to sleep too."

It was time for a little Venus magic… ew I used love magic on my Nonno.

I made the largest most Feli like puppy eyes I could. I pouted my lips just like Feli and in a Feli like voice I said, "But it's very important that I go see Chief Kirkland."

Nonno went awe. There was no way he could say no to me now.

The drive to the police station wasn't long. My Nonno tried to call the Chief to make sure he was awake or whatever for our visit, but he didn't answer. So he called one of Felicja's fathers, the cop, and he said that the Chief works nights on the third Thursday of the month. Why only the third Thursday of the month? Weird right? Yeah, well I was about to find out why… he wasn't working.

The Police Station wasn't empty but it wasn't busy. Nothing was happening. Some cops were playing a card game, some were playing on their laptops. Only one was actually doing work. This was our police station? I don't know if this was pathetic or it was due to the fact that after Chief Kirkland came in things were organized, crime had lessened. I hoped it was the latter. If it was the latter, I would seriously be impressed and I was not impressed easily.

Nonno knocked on the door. Twice, thrice…

"Bloody fucking hell, I'm off duty!" The Chief yelled. "Come back in ten… fifteen minutes!"

"Kirkland, we need to talk about the lycanthrope," Nonno said.

We heard a _boom_ or two. Nonno's heroics kicked in and he knocked down the Police Chief's door. I wished he didn't. At first we didn't see a problem. The Chief was sitting at his desk like nothing was wrong. I knew what was wrong. EW! I could smell the sex… I could smell sex. And Francis being under a desk was never a good sign. Luckily, my Nonno didn't notice anything.

"Bloody fuck, Vargas why are you here?" the Chief asked. "And you brought your bloody granddaughter?" I felt insulted. "Don't give me the evil eye. It's dangerous for you to be here. I should arrest youuu." We heard the Chief kick something underneath his desk, i.e. Francis being stupid. "And the rest of your cult… which love god's cult did you join?"

My mouth open and then closed. He knew that I joined a cult? How did he know? Well I was oozing a love spell and everyone had this desire for me. I should have seen this coming.

"If I tell you, you'll arrest them," I replied. "Maybe I should be more worried that Francis is trying to give you a blow job. You could lose your job because of your deal or your past." Oh yeah, I had him now. He looked shocked. He looked worst then a deer in headlights. Even worst was Nonno. I was in trouble now. But I didn't care, I needed to tell the Chief about the Antonio thing.

If you are wondering what I had on the Police Chief, well I was wondering that myself. Well the deal was obvious, I could tell you that, since Francis' great desire was for _Arthur_ (I say that in the gay French way), to yes to it. Okay, so the deal is well more blackmail. Francis is a reporter, and the most popular in the Nysa region. So, he would write about everything and anything, which included the crime articles. Now, he also wanted to seduce the Chief, because he's a fucking pervert that can't keep it in his pants. Somehow, Francis did seduce his _Arthur _and liked it very much. Now, he decided on a deal for him and the Chief. Francis will not bother him or any other of his cops if the Chief and he would meet once a month. They decided the third Thursday of the month. This was why the Chief worked nights that day, so his nieces and little brother wouldn't know about this deal. Why did the Chief say yes to this? He loved it, but would never admit it to Francis. Well, Francis had a lot of practice.

Now, the Chief's greatest desire was to erase the past mixed with not having his niece, the loud Bitch, follow his footsteps. I had all the information about Francis' greatest desire but not about the Chief's. I didn't know why. It could have been a magical thing or it could have been because Francis was more open of a person then the Chief. I didn't know, but all I knew was I only knew the tip of the iceberg of the Chief's greatest desire. There was something more about the Chief then I had suspected.

"Okay, Miss Vargas, what do you want?"

"And how did you know about moi?" Francis said getting up from under the desk. His perfect air was not perfect. It was very, very messy.

"She joined the cult of a love god or goddess and probably one of desire and sex. It was impossible for her not to know you were down there. Now shut up you stupid Frog and let the lady talk!"

Francis made a mocking sound. Nonno was still shocked.

"So, I was talking to Antonio." The French Bastard gave me a wink. I shrugged and ignored him. "And I wouldn't tell you the details but we think it's not because of Antonio…"

"It's his mother, we know," The Chief said irritated. "But that still doesn't give us any idea of whom."

"Um… there was something else that the Seer told me that…"

"A mother should not play with demons." Holy shit! What the fuck! That cat! I remember that talking cat… it was the big one right?

"Did we do good?"

I turned around. Oh My Venus. The Loud Bitch, the Quite Bitch and the Dutch Bastard were standing there holding the Seer in a magical hold. The Loud Bitch looked proud of herself, her twin looked nervous and the stupid Dutch Bastard looked like his normal unexpressive self. The Seer looked beautiful in golden robes and Ancient Egyptian amulets on. She looked like Cleopatra or Nefertiti. How the fuck did they capture her?

"مرحبا," the seer's cat said on the Chief's desk.


	15. Speacial Chapter

**Special chapter 1 – I'm Jones, Allie Jones. **

_A special chapter narrated by Allie! _

_I like narrating for Allie, she's so fun to write. If you ask how did Allie get an oxygen mask, it was magic. _

_How Allie, Maddie and Andries captured Isis. I added Silvia and Matthias because Matthias has his license. _

_Sadiq gets his first speaking role! _

_I'll try to update every monday from now on. Though, updates may happen on Tuesday. _

_Allie's POV _

They were everywhere. Ifrits surrounded me. Their fiery eyes stared into my young innocent soul ready to destroy every piece of my existence. But I was ready for them. I had my bat out. It was dripping with cool water. I knew no weapon of man could kill this fire djinni but Iggy always says to use your head when fighting. What is fire's enemy? Water. One came close to me. In my hand a baseball of water appeared. I threw it in the air and swung my bat. _Smash_! _Splash! _And the demon disappeared in a puff of smoke. I smiled a heroic smile. I am the heroine after all. The other Ifrits looked at me with great and evil anger. The battle was going to begin.

All of them charged at me. Balls of water appeared in front of me and _bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! _Home run! The Ifrits were disappearing in smoke. But there were too many charging. I needed to think fast. Their fiery bodies were ready to burn the flesh off of my bones. I needed to think fast. My bat was still dripping that cold refreshing water. With a crafty smile I swung my bat as hard as I could. The whole room was filled with thick black smoke. I coughed and coughed. My skin was burning. Damn it was hot. I opened my watery eyes but everything was black. I coughed again.

With an oxygen tank and mask, I walked out of the room. And I ran and ran. The demons must have been dead and if not, they were pissed off. I needed to find a body of water. A river? A lake? Even a puddle would be useful. But when I walked out of the building I could not see any water. All I could see was sand. Sand! Sand as far as the eye can see and even farther. I looked back at the smoking house. I saw fire. Some were still alive. Damn. I needed to go and fast. But where? There was nowhere for me to go. I could either go to left where there was sand or the right where there were more sand or straight where there was MORE sand! This is why a heroine needed a sidekick. Where the hell was mine! Maddie could help me and call for help. But this mission was too dangerous for my sister. She needed to stay behind. If I died, someone needed to keep Iggy and Peter safe. I sighed and decided to stay where I was. I needed to finish this mission.

Like daisies, the Ifrit popped out of the sand. I coughed some more. They were going to blind me with sand. Smart but I was smarter. _Ring._

My head shot up from my desk. Students started their daily race to their lockers. School was finished. Thank god, I was too important to be stuck in my eight grade class learning useless things like Math. I was going to be the greatest witch ever and I didn't need school. Even Harry Potter didn't finish school. And I have Maddie and Iggy, they're the knowledge people. Not me. I'm a girl of action!

I looked around for Maddie. I needed to keep an eye on her. She was such an innocent little girl that needed protection. Like from guys, especially Mister Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt. I heard the reason he started dating Felicja and he wasn't going to do that to my little (well technically she's older but I'm the heroine so older is the new younger) sister. Maddie was too innocent for the likes of him.

Maddie was talking with Ludwig Beilschmidt. My first reaction was to hurt the boy, he was Gilbert's little brother, but he was gay for the cute little Italian. He posed no threat to my little sister. I got up to listen to what they were saying.

"And that's how the Martians attacked," Ludwig told my sister.

"What? Martians are attacking us … and I wasn't told?" I yelled.

Both of them looked at me with confusion.

"In our book, we're reading War of the Worlds," Maddie explained. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah," I laughed nervously. Oops. "So how did the Martians attacked? And when did they attack? I don't remember the Martians?"

"You were sleeping in class again, weren't you?" Maddie asked.

"I was fighting Ifrit. They are a real danger in the Middle East. Do you know how many people they kill per year?"

"Eighty people," Ludwig said.

"Yes, Eighty People! And some of them are our troops!"

"And you can fight and defeat them after you finish school," Maddie explained. "Let's go back home before Arthur has a fit. Good bye Ludwig. We'll see you at the café."

"Good bye Madeline and Allison."

"It's Allie… not Allison," I complained.

My sister took me by the arm and we left. We went to our lockers and started to get ready. Iggy had the night shift today. He came home last week and announced during dinner that he was taking the graveyard shift every third Thursday of the month. Anybody else find that weird? But Iggy was a weird workaholic, so I didn't think more about it.

Maddie and I took the bus. It was full of noise good for nothing kids that worshiped the heroine. Okay, maybe they didn't worship me per say but they knew who to call if they were in trouble. I sat beside my little sister, who was actually doing homework. What a bore. Who does homework? Not me.

We arrived home after a good forty-five minutes on the bus. I hated our house. We were on a street that every house looked the same! Seriously, they all looked the same, but the yards and the colour of the door were different. It was beyond stupid. Every house should be an individual and have its special style. But on this street they were in uniformity. How stupid.

"Fresh air!" I yelled dramatically. My sister laughed. "It's better than our stuffy classroom."

"You're a jerkface," Peter said coming out of the house.

"Do not use that language with me, Mister," Iggy told him sternly. It was just another day at our house. I love this house. Iggy heard the door close. He must have because Maddie and I were perfectly quite walking into the house. "Girls, get your homework and everything you'll need. We leave in ten minutes."

Maddie nodded and I groaned. The café was boring. I had to do homework there and when I was finished my homework I had to do the dishes. Doesn't that sound like hell? It was.

Iggy drove us to the café. He dropped us off and then went to work. Thanks a lot _Arthur_ now I know you love work more than me! I always thought that was impossible. Apparently not.

Peter ran into the café. He loved that place because he didn't have to do dishes. He just ran upstairs and played video games with Sandro. Lucky. I wanted to play video games! I love love love love video games. But no, Iggy wanted me to learn what was the word again? Responsibility. I'm the heroine, I know responsibility.

Maddie and I sat a table at the café and I started on our homework. What felt like hours later, I banged my head on the table.

"She gives us way too much homework," I said muffled in my Math book.

"It's only been five minutes," Maddie said.

"And five minutes too many."

"Well, imagine if the world is going to end if you don't do your homework," Maddie said.

"But the world isn't going to end if my homework isn't finish… is it?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

I've never done my homework faster. Now that I think about it, I doubt that the end of the world was going to be caused because I didn't do my homework but I was fooled. Good thing Maddie was my sidekick and not a super villain. She was the Robin to my Batman, the Sam to my Frodo, the Watson to my Sherlock, the Chewie to my Solo, the Gabrielle to my Xena (without the lesbian thing, she was my sister, ew).

"Hello Allie and Maddie," Toris said. I turned to see the brunet in his uniform with a pen and a pad of paper. "Do you want the usual?"

"Yes please," Maddie said.

"Actually I just want a coke," I said.

"Coming right…" _Bang!_

Idiot. Gilbert had fallen on a table and everything went crashing down. I laughed. This was Mister "Awesome"? Toris sighed and left to get our orders or help Gilbert. I wasn't sure and didn't care enough.

"Poor Gilbert, do you think I should go and help him?" Maddie asked.

"He's fine," I said. I didn't want Maddie to help the Son of a Bitch.

"But what if he hurt himself?"

"We're in a café full of witches. He'll be fine."

"Gilbert!" my sister yelled.

And I lost her. Damn Gilbert Beilschmidt, you have played with the heart of the wrong girl's sister.

I watched my sister help the Albino up. Seriously, he had red eyes! How was that not a sign that he was evil? He must have been planning something horrible to my little sister. I just knew it.

Toris came back with my coke and my sister's Ice Tea. I sighed, still watching my sister. She was now putting ice on Gilbert's forehead. He had her under a spell and I was going to reverse it.

"What's Gilbert's deal?" I asked Toris.

"Um… His deal with?" Toris asked. What a little cutey, so naïve with those large green eyes.

"My sister," I said.

"I don't know. He's still pissed off at the whole Felicja dumping him thing, so he doesn't talk to me much. I'm actually glad that he doesn't randomly barge into my room with Antonio, Matthias and a pair of binoculars."

"What?"

"I have a perfect view of Felicja's room from my room. I don't know how he figured that out, but he did."

"A guy like that should not be near my sister. She's way too innocent for him."

"Don't worry about Gilbert, he's all talk."

"And that's what worries me." Yeah, if he's all talk no action, he'll hurt my sister with broken promises.

"Maddie's lucky to have a sister like you," he said. "I have other tables, now."

"Bye Tor," I said.

I sighed again. I was bored and my homework was done. That meant I had to do the dishes. I looked in the kitchen and saw Ludwig and Feliciano doing the dishes. They didn't need my help. I wish Iggy would let bring my comics or video games. This sucked.

"Allie?" I heard my sister's voice.

My head shot up and I put my hand on my baseball bat. I looked around. My sister jumped back. I looked around the café, the tables were fuller. Maddie was standing in front of me beside a guy… a tall guy with hair that stood up. I think it was the were-lion. What was this guy doing here? Were there two guys after my sister?

"Allie are you okay?" Maddie asked.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Whoa? Was-I sleeping? I looked at my watch. Damn, I took a two hour nap. Why didn't anyone wake me up?

"Maybe we should have let you have coffee. You've been taking a lot of naps," Maddie said.

"Who's that," I said eyeing mister tall, blond and handsome.

"Remember Andries?" That was his name. "He was picking me up to go to the library."

"He's not in our class."

"Now she listens," Maddie mumbled. "Yes, but we have to do research project about an animal? Remember?" Shit, I needed to start that. Whatever, I would just do it the night before. I nodded. "Well Miss Flicks gave me the lion and what better person to help me with this project then a Were-Lion." True. But…

"I'm coming with you. Maybe I could do some research on my animal." Which was? … a bat? No. A cat? No, a rat? I didn't know.

Maddie laughed nervously. "Okay, is that alright Andries?" He made a body jester that I think meant that he was okay with that. "Okay, let's go."

We took the bus to the library. After telling Mister Vargas about our trip. Maddie didn't want Iggy to flip out if something happened. Iggy was going to flip out anyways so it didn't matter really. But now he knew where we were going, so I guess it's better that way.

I hated the library. It was way too quiet, they didn't have any good research books about the supernatural and don't get me started about their comic book collection. Seriously, who wants to read _Tintin_ or the _Smurfs_ in French! Well, other than my weird-ass sister. I wanted some good comics like _Captain America, Wonder Woman, Superman, Iron Man_… and other D.C. and Marvel comics. They had very few of those. In a huge place full of books, I couldn't find one book to read!

So, instead I pretend to look for a book and spied on my sister and that boy. I knew he was a high school student that smoked more than just cigarettes. He was cheap. He barely talked. He was expressionless. He had a little sister and a little brother. And he was strong and could protect my sister. I hated him already.

They weren't doing anything wrong. Maddie sat there with books in front of her, typing stuff on her laptop. Andries sat there watching my sister type and said things now and then. She would sometimes blush and laugh. She was even playing with her hair at points! He was flirting with my little sister and she was flirting back! When I was alone with this were-lion he was going to get a world of hurt. Lucky, I keep a silver necklace on. Silver was amazing that way, it was the weakness of so many creatures, like therianthropes, vampires, various demons, etc. Though, it didn't hurt elves or unicorns. But, who would want to hurt a unicorn if they saw one.

I continued spying on my sister and her date. When he hurt her, and he would, I was going to come to my sister's rescue. Blood is thicker then… um okay never mind that saying doesn't work there.

The library was boring, no it was beyond boring. I'll give you some advice, if you are spying on someone, you need either cool gadgets or you need a stakeout van and some donuts. You can't just be behind a book in the open where the nerds of the world pass you every so often. Maybe I should not have been standing in the Sci-Fi section. Next time I spy on my sister, I was going to have the cool gadgets and the stakeout van with donuts. I needed to find someone who could drive.

"Allison Williams-Jones, just the girl I needed to talk to," I heard someone say.

Someone needed The Heroine? Yes! I had some action.

I turned around. It was only Sadiq. Well that was anti-climactic. The Turk smiled a handsome and welcoming smile. His warm brown eyes were sneaky and ready for a kill. But he wasn't here to kill me. Iggy would have one of his fits, and this fit would not be funny.

"It's Allie, not Allison," I said.

"Sorry, Allie," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have guard duty tonight, so I need a book to read," he said taking a book out and looked at the back.

"So, why would you be looking for me?"

"I need you to stop spying on your sister and stalk someone else."

"I'm not spying on my sister!"

"Shh, we're in a library." I rolled my eyes. "I want you to stalk the Egyptian Woman over there." Sadiq pointed at a beautiful Middle-Eastern (if she was Egyptian then I must say African) woman with long black hair and an enchanting aura. She was decorated with gold earrings, a gold amulet and gold bracelets. She wore a white loose fitting dress that almost looked ancient.

"That's racist, what if she's Iranian, or Arabian, or Algerian or Israeli… what if she is Turkish?"

"She's the Eye of Isis," he said annoyed. "The last of the oracles… she's Egyptian."

I decided not to arguing and just agreed with him that she was Egyptian. "Okay, so why do you want me to spy on her?"

"Because maybe she can get me to stop babysitting Antonio and my days off will be my days off again. She could tell us what's happening and we can end this charade."

"Fine, if you want me to spy on a seer, which seems pretty stupid because she would see that we are spying on her…"

"She's been around for 3000 years. She doesn't know what the present is anymore." Wow, she looked good for a 3000 year old woman. I hoped I looked that good at her age.

"Well, I need a stalker van, donuts and a driver," I explained. I needed to do this right.

"I'll call Densen," Sadiq sighed. I smiled.

What happened next was not so important. Sadiq got my driver, van and donuts! I told Maddie and Andries about the seer and more or less forced them to come with me. First, we spied on the seer in the library. She was reading some book. Matthias and his friend Silvia arrived. Sadiq gave them their orders. Alright, the team was here. Sort of pathetic team but at least I had the donuts and stalker van.

The seer read for an hour and petted her cat from now and then. Somehow the librarian let her bring a small kitten. He was cute.

After she finished reading, we got up, put the book away and left the library. We followed and Silvia put a shutting up spell on Matthias. Okay, following the seer would be easier now.

The seer drove and drove and drove. But I never got bored. I sat beside Matthias and watched the seer with night vision goggles while eating a donut. Matthias had the headlights off and followed the seer at a safe distance.

Maddie, Silvia and Andries made notes about the seer. It was hard writing notes in the dark, but they did it.

The seer stopped at a dump, Andries and I followed her. Dumps are dangerous places and maybe I could dump him off there. Which I didn't, but I seriously thought about it.

Isis on the other hand was there for good reason. She brought food a homeless family (of Sea Creatures) and her cat (I only heard from Lovina and Iggy that she talked through cats but it didn't make it any less weird then when I saw and heard it for the first time) told them that good fortune was coming.

We followed her back out and she started to drive again. We followed her. She did a few other stops, like to the grocery store, where I got more donuts (for free because Silvia's father owns the grocery store), and to the gas station. Nothing suspicious.

Next, we followed her to an apartment. She went in and didn't come out. Maddie didn't a few things on the computer and we found out that she lived there. Thankfully she lived in an apartment that we could easily spot. She even opened her blinds for us and kept the lights off. Awesome! I sat there intensely watching my target with my night vision goggles. Maddie, Silvia and Andries watched the seer with their laptop. Yeah, Maddie did a spell so they could spy on the seer with Maddie's laptop. But I liked the classics. Matthias was sleeping if you wanted to know what he was doing.

Isis had a man over. He was handsome with curly brown hair and green eyes. He had a cat of his own on his lap. It was a bigger cat than Isis' kitten. He made himself at home and even cooked for the seer. They talked and laughed. After dinner, they sat on the couch and read some Greek tragedy.

"That must be Heracles," Maddie said.

"Her boyfriend?" I asked.

"No, they're just friends. Arthur's notes about her tell us that he is her protector. He's a witch in the cult of Hecate." The Greek Witch Goddess? And underworld goddess? He must be evil. Medea was in the cult of Hecate and we all know what she did to Jason. "He's just as old as she is."

"And he can talk," Andries huffed.

"His mother was Isis's mother's protector back when Isis' mother was an oracle," Silvia explained.

"So it makes sense that he's there. I'll text Sadiq, your notes," I said.

That took a while. They wrote detailed notes about our little adventure so far. But I was the heroine, so I could do anything. I sent Sadiq the notes.

Matthias' head shot up and he started sniffing.

"What is it boy? What do you smell," I said like I was talking to a dog. Well he was half wolf.

He mouthed something. Oh yeah, Silvia's silencing spell. Silvia rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Matthias' mouth.

"Vampire, death, blood, it's her. That assassin is here," he said.

Andries smelled the air. "How did I miss that?"

"Because you can't get pass the cloud of smoke that surrounds you," Matthias laughed.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation between the therianthropes. I took out my goggles and looked for the vampire. I didn't know which one of them was the vampire. Even if it was twelve at night, there were people on the streets. I know she had short black hair, she was petite and Asian. But some of the people walking had hoodies.

"She's in the building," Maddie yelled.

I turned to my sister. "What?"

"Sakura is in the seer's apartment," she said.

"Yeah, they're welcoming her," Andries said.

I grabbed my sister's laptop. She was in the apartment shaking hands with the seer. The Greek gave the assassin a tea. See, I knew he was evil. The assassin was always polite and kind with the both of them. What I could see, she wasn't there to kill them. Maybe she wanted her fortune told or something. But it looked like it was more than that. They were laughing and being too friendly with each other. They were friends, buddies, chums, companions, amigos! The seer was on the enemies' side. Now I know why I was given this mission. I must kidnap the seer and force her on our side. She was going to fight for good if she wanted to or not.

"I'm going up there," I said giving Matthias the laptop.

"No, you are not," my sister yelled.

"The seer is giving the enemy information, I have to stop it," I explained.

"If you go up there, Sakura will kill you. You saw what she did to us," Maddie said.

"My back still hurts," Andries complained.

"I almost died," Matthias added. "I still can't believe that little thing is so deadly."

"I'm ready for her," I said showing my necklace.

"The necklace is too small. You would have to get very close to even use it against her," Silvia explained.

"But, we can end it here," I pleaded.

"And the seer will tell her that we're coming up," Andries said.

"Allie, it's a suicide mission," Maddie said. Her violet eyes were begging me to stay.

So, we spied on them some more. But, let's get this straight. I stayed because if I survived another day, I could save other people. I was destined to save many people in my life. I shouldn't die and let those people die.

It was almost two in the morning when Sakura left. The Greek was sleeping on the couch with cats surrounding him. The seer cleaned the house a little bit.

The assassin came down and exited the building. But before she left, she looked at our car, smiled and bowed. Both Matthias and I almost leaped up from I seats to attack the bitch. But Maddie, Andries and Silvia kept us down. I showed her my necklace. She was not afraid and walked away. How dare she not be afraid of the Heroine!

"Should we follow her?" Matthias asked with his hand on the keys.

"It's too dangerous," Andries said.

"And why didn't we call someone to help again? Because I still don't get it why we didn't kill the assassin," I said.

"The seer would have told her," Maddie explained.

"She would have been ready for us," Silvia said. "The only shot we would have against Sakura would be the element of surprise and we lost that. Then we would also have Heracles to deal with. He's a 3000 year old witch trained to protect the seer from any danger. It was too early to attack."

"Fine, I trust Silve. She is a Valkyrie. They're all about battling and war," Matthias explained. I knew what a Valkyrie was, idiot.

"But with the protector sleeping, we can capture the seer," I said. "Sadiq told me that she didn't know what was the present."

"Then we should attack her away from a calendar or a clock and it should be in her apartment," Silvia said.

"Heracles would know the best of the protection spells and the most ancient and extinct ones," Maddie explained.

"Then what is our plan of attack?" Matthias asked.

"Simple, take her when she's in the hallway," Silvia said. This was going to take forever.

"Not to make you sound stupid, but wouldn't Heracles have protection spells all over the apartment building?" Andries said.

"Then, let's not use stelf. Let's just blitz attack them," I said.

"Then the spells, jinxes, charms and hexes would all go off and wake the protector up," Silvia explained.

"Or we can just blitz attack the apartment and sneak up to the apartment," Maddie said.

"Or put this Heracles guy under a sleeping spell to make sure he doesn't wake up," Matthias said.

"We would need to be close enough to touch him for that," I explained.

"Or the seer can come down here," Andries told us.

"Even I think that's impossible," I said.

"Look at the door," Andries pointed at the apartment building.

The seer was standing there in her coat, with a suitcase in one hand and the kitten in the other. Um… that was easy.

"This might be a trap," Silvia said.

"A seer can't use harmful magic, it's against her code," I explained. "That's why she needs a protector."

"She might have a knife," Andries said.

"Do you smell any metal on her, do you see a knife?" I asked.

"No," Matthias said turning the car on. He made a U-turn and we picked the seer up.

"Um… hi?" I said.

"Hello," the cat said.

"When I'm talking to you, do I look at the cat or to you?" I asked. Maddie hit me. "Hey, it's a good question."

"Look at my master," the cat said. Okay.

"What are you doing here?" Matthias asked.

"Getting kidnapped," the cat said. Okay, it was hard not to look at the cat.

"You want to get kidnapped?" I asked. Maddie hit me again and mouthed that I was being rude.

"Of course not," the cat said with a purring laugh. "But I foresaw this happening, and thus it must happen. Now take me to the police station Matthias."

"How the hell does she know my name?" Matthias yelled. Silvia slapped him in the back of the head. "Oh yeah." He laughed.

So we drove to see Iggy.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- A Gypsy's Tale**

_Filler chapter. __I've been trying to figure a way to add Daciana's story in this story and I finally can! It still doesn't have that much to do with the story line, but Daciana had an interesting pass. _

_The next few chapters will be about stories about the pass, mainly Isis' and Heracles'. _

_God, this chapter is short. _

_Antonio's POV_

"Again, how did you kidnap the seer?" Peter asked.

"She came up to us and told us that she foresaw it," Allie explained for the tenth time.

"Okay, so why is Jerkface mad?" Peter asked.

"Because he thinks that her protector will come kill us all for kidnapping the seer. But the seer foresaw it so, he should understand that it's all good," Allie told him.

"And Andries was there?" I asked. I still couldn't believe that Andries did anything else but smoke and throw knives at my picture.

"You know that isn't the point of my story," Allie explained.

"But Andries was there?" Emma asked. "That does explain why he came home at five in the morning."

"Yes, he was there," Allie said annoyed. "So were Matthias, Silvia and Maddie." Maddie? Maddie? Oh yeah, her sister, who just happened to be sitting beside her.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Go into the prison cell and stay there until the cat starts telling you about your future," Allie explained.

"What?" I asked.

Allie sighed annoyingly. "We want her to tell us how to stop Zwingli and his bosses. And the only way we can know how to stop them is if the Oracle tells us. Now, she only says things when the person destined for this path is present and she's usually talking to them. Now, this path is obviously yours, so you go in there until the chick talks," Allie said pushing me towards the jail cell.

"What if this doesn't work?" I asked.

"It will, trust me," Allie said opening the jail cell. For some reason, I didn't feel like this was going to be a good idea.

Allie closed the jail cell and locked it. Now I was locked in a jail cell. I put my hands on the bars and looked at Allie with puppy-dog eyes. I didn't want to be in here. The Oracle never talk… well her cat never talks for her. Allie ignored me and went to sit with the others.

The jail cell wasn't that big. It could fit maybe four people. The walls were dirty. There was a bench and a toilet. Isis was sitting on the bench. She looked elegant. She sat up tall and petted her cat. She was a very beautiful woman with ancient looking green eyes. They looked like they have seen a lot. Well, if the legends are true, she was very old.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. The cat looked up with his large amber eyes.

"Sorry about Allie. I've only known her for a month now. She's ay… she's Allie," I said. I felt like I had to say something. The Oracle nodded. The cat laid his head down and cuddled on her lap. "Si… I'm Antonio." I gave the Seer my hand.

She shook my hand. "Isis," the cat said. The cat then yawned.

"Antonio, how are you doing?" Emma asked from the jail bars. Allie wasn't even giving me a chance to talk. I was in the prison cell for a minute.

"Fine," I replied.

"Ask the Oracle if she's hungry. I'm making waffles." The Oracle nodded.

"She'll like some waffles," I replied. "Can I have some too?"

"Sure," Emma giggled. She was a sweet girl and loved making waffles.

After Emma left, I turned to the Oracle. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just asked, "So, where do you come from?"

"Memphis," the cat said.

"Tennessee?"

"No, Egypt. It's an ancient city," the cat said.

"Oh… so how was it growing up in Memphis?" I really didn't know what to say to the Oracle. Allie wanted info out of her. How was I supposed to do that?

"I actually grew up in Delphi. That's in Greece. It was a famous oracular site." I heard of it.

"So, when did you move?"

"During the 3rd century B.C. Heracles and I moved to Thrace, now Bulgaria, then Asia Minor, now Turkey, then Rome, then Hispania, now Spain, then Gaul, now France, then Britannia, now Britain, then Dalmatia, now Croatia, then Dacia, now Romania, then Hungary, then the Kiev Kingdom, now Ukraine, then New Persia, now Iran, then India, then China, then Japan, then the Koreas. We returned to Europe through what would now be Russia. When we returned to Europe, we lived in Sweden, then the Holy Roman Empire, and then we lived in Greece and Egypt again. We then went south. We travelled most of Africa and went to Portugal. From Portugal we went to Brazil and went up until we hit Nysa. We've been living here for the last ten years." I could not follow any of that. I think she said others but I was struggling with those.

"You've travelled a lot."

"Next, we'll go to New Zealand or Australia. We've never been to Oceania. But it's not time yet."

"Oh, well. I'm sure you'll go one day."

"I'm sure too."

I sighed. Well, I didn't know what else to say.

Emma came by with the waffles. I ate with Isis and Emma. It was silent. No one knew what to say. It was uncomfortable for Emma, but Isis seemed to be fine with the silence. Well, she was technically a mute, she mustn't talk that much. I didn't mind the silence. I just smiled eating delicious waffles made by a friend.

After the waffles, Emma took our dishes to the kitchen. We heard Allie yelling that I was an idiot and I should be pounding or scaring the information out of Isis. Isis laughed.

Allie eventually got fed up and threw me out of the jail cell. She was angry with me.

Allie calmed down, at one point, I think. I wasn't sure if she had or not. She was acting calm but then again, sometimes I get people's emotions wrong. But I could feel some anger from her, so maybe she didn't calm down.

Daciana came to pick me up. My guards for the night were Daciana and one of Felicja's padres. I was never happier to leave the police station.

When I got home, my padre made dinner. We sat around the table and ate in the kitchen. I told them about my boring day with the Oracle.

"I still can't believe she's still alive," Daciana said. "Did she drink vampire blood?"

I finished chewing and swallowed my paella. "She didn't say anything like that."

"Maybe they used an ancient spell so they came live forever," Mister Wook… never mind I can't say it, Felicja's padre said.

"Maybe they found the fountain of youth? There are a million of possibilities," my padre said. I nodded.

"It's still odd that they have been living for so long," Daciana said. "They look the same too. They haven't changed their appearance since the 15th century."

"You've met them before?" I asked.

"Yes, back when I was human. I was travelling with my husband and children in the Holy Roman Empire. She told me that I was going to die in 24 hours. And surely, 24 hours later, I met Ruby and she turned me into a vampire."

"But you were turned at eighteen? You were already married with children?" I asked.

"That was a different time. Most women married at puberty. Though, I was married at eight and my husband was ten." My eyes widened. I don't even think I was interested in girls when I was ten. "It's rare that my old people would practice child marriages, but some of them did and still do. My family needed the dowry. We were also on the run, so the less people we had with us, the faster we could go. My older sister was also given away to a husband. She was eleven."

"You must have missed your family," I said. I know I would.

"Of course I did, but it was something I had to do. Every young woman had to live with a husband or become a nun. There weren't many options out there."

"But you were eight," my padre said.

"We didn't bed until I was thirteen," she laughed. "For five years, my mother-in-law was waiting impatiently for grandchildren. It would be hard to have grandchildren without bleeding every month. But she did get her grandchildren. Toma and I had three children together." There were teenagers! This day in age that would be crazy! "It was difficult raising three boys on the road. But I did it until I was turned. I tried to do it for a little longer but my husband found out what I was and he threw me out. The oracle had warned me about my husband, but I didn't listen to her. He was my husband, he should have protected me. But he rallied up our clan to kill me. Ruby, Ida and I ran away to Poland. In Moldova or Ukraine, then it was Lithuania, we met with Vladimir. When our family had to run, they forgot him and then he was travelling alone. He was twenty."

"Why were you always on the road?" I asked.

She laughed. "Romani are always on the road." Oh. "My brother hadn't seen me since he was six, when I married Toma. We didn't recognise each other at first but after a week, I recognised him. It was a happy reunion. It was actually the Oracle who told us to go east to find my blood. It was back when Isis spoke in tongues. I don't know when she gave it up. At the time, I didn't care because I thought she was insane. I was human and I had heard about this world in stories.

"So, Ruby turned him. She never asked him or me, or Ida. She just turned him. That was the thing about Ruby she never listened to anyone but herself.

"We met Isis again, in Sicily actually. It was right before Ruby turned Grace and Francis. It was a short meeting at the airport. She had come out of her plane and came to Ida and I. Now that I think about it, she told us to turn Francis." She laughed. "I didn't realise it was the same woman. Her Greek wasn't with her and she was in a ponytail. Now that I see her in the prison, I know it was the same woman. And she spoke threw a cat. It was because of her, I am here right now. If Ruby had never turned Francis and Grace, Ida, Vlad and I would have never left the coven and made our own coven. Interesting, how things can change with the influence of one person."

"So, she'll just tell us what we have to know, when it's time?" I asked.

"Probably, if she has anything to tell you," Daciana explained. "She's a weird girl that just pops up in your life when she wants too."

Well today was useless. I could have been spending the day with Lovi, but Allie forced me into a useless mission. At least I was going to spend my dreams with Lovi. Maybe then I could tell her about what I had learned today. I couldn't wait to go to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – The Last Oracle **

_Okay, this story is all about Isis, Heracles and Sakura. Giripan! _

_This story is almost finished. We officially have five more chapters counting this one to go, and a special chapter narrated by Toris. Thanks for sticking with me this far. _

_Translations _

_Grace, oui… __Sadiq peut venir. D'accord…. Je t'aime, = Grace, yes… __Sadiq can come. Okay…. I love you. (French)_

_Lovina's POV_

Idiot Allie was forcing my boyfriend to talk with the Oracle, again. God, this was so fucking annoying. All Allie wanted was to be like her uncle, the wonderful, the amazing Arthur Kirkland. It made it funny that one of his greatest desires was that she doesn't become like him. So, Allie was going to do anything to be like her uncle… that also meant forcing my wonderful and super-hot boyfriend to sit in a jail cell for hours. I have needs. I want to be like a normal teenager and make-out with my boyfriend for hours. No one was going to give me that. Loud Bitch kept him busy and Nonno grounded me. Oh yeah, Nonno was not happy that I in the cult of Venus… okay he was sort of proud of me to have made it and he had to pretend to be angry with me in front of the Chief. So, instead of being arrested (it's good having dirt on the police chief) I was grounded and I wasn't allowed to use my active powers on anyone (unless it was an emergency). So, because Nonno was not normal, Nonno was teaching me how to control my new powers. I still knew everyone's greatest desires and who they are crushing on (some would surprise you), but I didn't feel their love anymore. Thank the fucking gods because I didn't want to feel desire for my brother. People were still very attracted to me and were pulled towards me, but Nonno said that came with the territory. It was my fault for picking the cult of Venus.

"Dinner time," I said banging a plate on the bars.

Antonio turned to me and smiled, of course he smiled. Oh, yeah today, because Nonno was too busy with finances, I was off the hook and got to spend time with Antonio. In person, not in my dreams, which made me more pissed off at the Loud Bitch. Damn bitch.

"Feli made pasta for us and tuna for the cat," I said.

I went into the cell and gave each person and cat their food. This was the first time I saw the Oracle since the night Allie came in announcing that she captured the Oracle. That was a week and a half ago. It was already December and in a few days I would have to go to Tiina's birthday party. She invited me personally at our lockers. Damn.

"Feliciano makes amazing pasta," Antonio said. The Oracle agreed. Yep, the one thing the world agrees on is that my little brother makes the most amazing pasta ever. "But you make the best coffee," Antonio told me. Kiss ass.

"Thank you," the cat said. I wasn't sure if it was a thank you for the tuna or the pasta.

"Are you getting anywhere?" I whispered in Antonio's ear. He shook his head. "Allie is…"

"I know," he sighed.

"Please wake me when Heracles arrives," the cat said.

What? We both looked at the Oracle. She was lying on the bench asleep. Her cat jumped up and cuddled with her. I looked at Antonio in shock. He gave me the same look. At the same time, we stood up and ran towards the jail door. I tried to hurry up and put the keys in the lock as fast as possible, but everything is so much slower when you are freaking out. When we finally got out, Antonio _slammed_ the door. Some bars were bent. That is what happens when a lycanthrope slams something.

When we got to the others in Chief Kirkland's office, they all stared at us (The Loud Bitch, The French Bastard, The Quite Chick, Feli, Sandro and The Sailor Bastard). We were out of breath.

"Why are you two so out of breath?" the Loud Bitch asked.

"Honhonhon," the French Bastard laughed. Pervert.

"No," Antonio said. He caught his breathe quicker than I did.

"Um the Oracle…" I started.

"She finally cracked! I knew she was finally going to crack!" Allie yelled and then started to dance.

"Allison, behave yourself," The Chief said coming into his office.

"But Iggy, the oracle just cracked!" Allie said happily.

"Ve~ What did she say? How did she like my pasta?" Feli asked.

"She liked your pasta," Antonio told him. I hit him on the arm. "What? Oh si! Heracles is coming. She told us to wake her up when he arrives."

Thus, terror hit the faces of the Chief and the Pervert. But they hurried up and started to do things. The Chief paced around and Francis called people.

"I have every protection spell I could think of and more on this station. He would never get in," the Chief whispered to himself.

"Grace, oui… Sadiq peut venir. D'accord… Je t'aime," Francis said and then closed his cell phone. He reopened and called someone else.

"What's going on?" the Loud Bitch said getting her bat ready.

"Stay here Allison," The Chief ordered her.

"But Iggy! I want to help!"

"You can help by staying here," Iggy told her sternly.

"You can protect us here," her sister told her.

Allie thought for two seconds. "Fine." She didn't look happy when she said that. She was actually crushed. I could feel her desire being crushed and it hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Grace, Sadiq, Daciana, Sergej, Odo and Romulus are coming," Francis told us.

"Let's hope that's enough," the Chief said. He was still pacing around.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked her uncle.

"I'm thinking. What type of spells would he use to get in? He's old, so maybe he'll use traditional Greek spells. Go ask the Oracle…"

"_Arthur_, she doesn't talk. She wouldn't tell us what she has to tell us," Francis said.

"Lovina!" What? Why was the Chief saying my name? "You can feel people's desires?" I nodded. Feli, Sandro, the Loud Bitch and the Quite Bitch (who I've been noticing since I got these powers) looked at me in awe.

"You have cool powers? Why don't I have powers like that?" the Loud Bitch complained.

"Because you didn't break the law and joined the cult of Venus," the Chief explained. He was still pissed off that he couldn't arrest me. Blackmail is the best. "You will be our protection spell." I looked at him oddly. Then it hit me. I'll feel his desire to find the Oracle when he arrives and then I'll sound the alarms.

"Where do you want me?" I asked.

"Go outside and tell us when he comes."

That I did. I went outside and sat on some bench. I saw cops cars parked everywhere… I was sitting in front of a Police Station, so it was expected. There were other cars too. There were some houses on the left and a bank on the right. I always thought it was a smart idea to put a bank beside a Police Station. Not that Nysa was known for bank robberies. It was known for mysterious deaths and kidnappings… the type of things Antonio's mamma got herself into.

"Anything?"

I turned my head. Yep, Antonio was here. As usual, he wanted to sit with me and near me. Not that I'm complaining. I really needed this thing over with so I could reverse this spell.

"No, I don't feel any weird desire to save the Oracle from her _horrible _prison." Seriously, our prison was awesome, she got to eat Feli's pasta and we didn't torture her… at least not to my knowledge. "Why are you here?"

"Someone has to protect you if something goes wrong," Antonio said cheerfully.

"Hasn't we been trying to protect you for the last month!"

Antonio looked at me quizzically, like he forgot that there was a vampire assassin on his ass. "Si, but you also need to be protected. What if they kidnap you to get to me? I would be devastated and seriously go to them to save you." Aww! Wait… I mean not aww, my boyfriend was being suicidal.

Antonio put his arm around my waist and pushed me closer. With his other hand he took my face and rubbed my cheek. He just looked into my eyes with his green, very green, eyes. With my new powers I knew what he was feeling. He wasn't kidding when he said he would go all suicidal to save me. He was there with his heart wide open. He wanted to protect me and keep me safe. Normally I would be pissed off… I was not some weak chick, I could hold myself in a fight… but, I think, because I had these new empathy-like powers, I didn't kill him. And secretly, I sort of liked it. Hey, I have a guy that is willing to do anything to protect me.

"Te amo, Lovi."

My mouth dropped. Did he? No, he didn't… he did, didn't he? He just told me that he loved me. No, no, no, no, no.

"Antonio… um… it's a little early for that isn't it?" We knew each other for three months. Wow, we only knew each other for three months, it felt like a lifetime.

"You don't have to say it. It's okay. I just wanted you to know."

I didn't say it. It's not like I didn't have intense feelings for the guy. I did. But three months was way too early for me, way too early. Hey, we haven't had sex yet… which was still in a while. I was fourteen (fifteen in March). I was still young and I needed to let everything sink in. We can all laugh that a member of the cult of Venus doesn't want to say she loved someone.

I didn't say anything. I just laid my head on his shoulder. It was nice having time like this… that wasn't in dream world. Just spending time with my boyfriend… alone… was nice. Too bad it didn't last. I could spend forever in that position. But that damn Greek had to arrive. Yeah, I notice a desire to save the Oracle but I also notice a little something else. Something very, very interesting.

I got up and Antonio quickly followed me. I went into the police station and to the Chief's office. Everyone (the chief and his damn family, the French Bastard and his sister, the Turk, Daciana, her suck toy, Nonno, my brothers and the Potato Bastard's nonno.) were there pacing around. They were all nervous.

I told them that he was there and then went to see the Oracle. She told us to tell her when her friend arrived. So, I did. She woke up and asked to see him. She needed to tell him that she was safe. Whatever. I told the Chief that. He did not like the idea but it did come out of the Oracle's mouth, so we sort of had to go with it. And no, Oracles cannot lie, so, we had to believe her.

The Greek came into the police station with mix emotions. His eyes were a mix of anger, sadness, happiness and sleepiness (though I later found out that he always had that look of sleepiness in his eyes.) He had the older cat in had… the one with the name that started with a P… I totally forgot it. It was Greek. Though, I felt like I should know it because it had something to do with Venus. I just started in the cult of Venus. I didn't need to know everything right now.

"Can I see her," the Greek asked with his sleepy voice.

"And why shouldn't I rip your throat out?" Sadiq said. Wow, I didn't know why (or cared) but the Turkish Bastard really seemed to hate this Greek.

"Yeah!" the Loud Bitch agreed. I should start calling her the Stupid Bitch. "I saw you talking to Sakura. How do we know you're not working for Zwingli?"

With a wave of his hand the Loud Bitch mouth was glued together. She freaked out. Of course. She turned to her Iggy and waved her arms. We heard mumbling and screaming. She was jumping up and down. Even with her mouth glued together, she didn't know how to shut up.

"We'll bring you to her," I said. And in we, I meant Antonio and I, because I knew Antonio wouldn't leave my side now. But everyone else came.

The Chief had reversed the spell on his niece but she was too traumatised to do anything. And she called herself a hero. Ha.

We brought him to the cell. The Oracle was standing in front of the cage. She smiled when her long-time friend came in. He was relieved to see that she was safe. They exchanged looks of worry.

"Okay, what's happening?" The Turkish Bastard asked.

"She's saying that she needs to stay in here. It's safer in here then out there where the demons run," the Greek started.

"There are fewer demons in this town then when I first came here," the chief announced. "In a little more than a month, I organized the police station and saved hundreds of people."

"Yes, and your Herculean labour isn't over," the Greek said. "You'll have to meet someone from your past, soon. Someone you never wanted to see again." Well that got the Chief terrified. I could see the ghosts of his past haunting his eyes. Well, now I really wanted to know what was so bad about his past.

"Who, Iggy?" the Loud Bitch asked.

"No one you know," he snapped.

"But that doesn't matter yet. I will help you. I know Sakura," I snorted. He knew her, he knew her very well. The Greek laughed a sleepy laugh. "I can tell you how she attacks and I can help you stop her from killing your lycanthrope." He moved his head sleepily towards Antonio. "As long has she is not killed. I will work with you."

"And how do we know, you won't tell her everything about us?" I asked. Come on, the guy was sleeping with the enemy. I couldn't trust him.

"You have my word. I was chosen to protect the last Oracle and I will perform my duties until we die," the Greek said. "I swear on Zeus."

Let me resume what happened next. The Turkish Bastard fought the Greek a little bit. No one trusted him, especially after I mentioned that the Greek was sort of in love with the enemy. That made everyone trust him less, and shocked them. But at one point, the little cat… Adonis right?... started talking and solved everything. The Greek's word was now law. He was going to stay with the Oracle in the prison. So that was how we sort of captured the Greek.

After that, Antonio's trips in the cell were much more informative. They talked about Sakura a lot. Sakura was born in 604 B.C.E. in Japan… I sort of guessed that on my own. She was turned and her maker forced her into his army. They trained and trained to be basically ninjas. Most of the army was destroyed by dragons. Then, Sakura left Japan. Too make money, she became an assassin for hirer. After a few centuries of that, she didn't care about money anymore. She was still an assassin but now did that bounding ceremony. At one point, a demon from hell hired her to kill the last of the Oracles (our Egyptian Oracle). She met the Greek. The Oracle had sent him away to Greece, while she was in Cyprus meeting her new pets (i.e. the cats she owns right now). The Greek went on and on about his time with Sakura. She knew he was the Oracle's protector and he knew she was there to kill the Oracle. In the end, in a love defeats all type story line, Sakura and the Greek killed the demon. Our little assassin was no longer bounded to kill the Oracle. All was well. Sakura joined them on their travels. But, at one point, Isis told her to leave. They were going to meet again. That pissed the Greek off. So, Sakura left and the Greek and the Oracle went on. After a century or two, they met again. Here in Nysa.

"I don't understand one thing," the Loud Bitch asked. Ever since the Greek started talking, she had been there every second she can. "How are you the last of the Oracles?"

"The others are dead," the cat said. Well that was obvious.

"Why? How?" the Loud Bitch continued to ask. "Because I know if you join the cult of Apollo, you'll have visions of the future."

"But, none of them were born with them. And Isis' visions are always accurate. With the visions of Apollo, you can change them," the Greek explained.

"That still doesn't explain why she's the last oracle," the Loud Bitch explained.

"Oracles are a rare breed. They are wanted and dangerous. Knowing the future scares some people. Some oracles were killed by rulers when they told them that they were going to lose their crown. Some died out of old age." Seriously? How older were they? 10,000 years old? "Our mothers were assassinated and killed in a fire." Ouch. "Isis' mother was an Oracle and my mother was her protector." So they have even more history then we thought. "After Isis's mother was killed, my mother didn't have much longer to live. As long as the Oracle was alive, my mother was invincible. That's one of the burdens of being a protector from an Oracle." Well now we know why he has been living for so long. "Before my mother died, she cursed us… she called it a blessing. Because of my mother's curse, we will live forever, unless someone blows us up."

"Okay, didn't the oracles, you know, run away when they knew they were going to be killed?" Antonio asked.

"What has been foreseen cannot be undone," the cat said. And thus, Oracles are morons.

"What have you foreseen lately?" the Loud Bitch asked.

"A Pole finding the clue to your problems," the cat explained. A pole? How could… oh wait capital P. A Pole… so Felicja or her fathers will solve our problems? We're doomed.


End file.
